


Light Of The Full Moon

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 82,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was fourteen when she met Sam and twenty seven when he died. She never expected to see him again, never having really dealt with his death to begin with. But he came back, just like he promised he would and she'll be damned if she lets him leave her again. (Sam/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orphans

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Orphans_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1020 words._

 

* * *

Sam and Nathan Morgan had lost track of how long they'd been in that orphanage. In a place like that time seems to run on like one long day. Sam was sure it had been around five years, maybe six, but he tried not to think about it for too long.

In the years that the brothers had been there, they'd seen countless other children be bought in. Some stayed and were still there, some were given to families and some returned home after a while. The lucky ones, Sam called them. Some dissapeared all together, running away into the night and causing the nuns to send out a frantic search party.

It was with those children in mind that the boys were so curious every time someone new arrived and they were both anxious to see what would happen when Lucy came through the door.

Nate saw her first, on his way back to his and Sam's room and spotting her as she was lead to Father Duffy's office. She didn't look at him, or her parents walking either side of her, or the nuns just ahead. She stared at the floor, arms folded with an exasperated look about her features.

Nate had rushed to find his brother and together they waited in the hall until she emerged from the office, lead by one of the sisters. She looked to be only slightly smaller than Sam with dirty blonde hair and wide green eyes. She was slim and slightly tanned and Sam noticed she looked incredibly annoyed at this whole situation. It was unusual, he thought. Most kids looked terrified or upset. But she just seemed... Inconvenienced.

She was lead to her room, they assumed, since the girls bedrooms were strictly off limits to the boys and vice versa. The girls rooms were on the left of the orphanage and the boys on the right, each area being separated by the main living areas, kitchen and dining room. They probably wouldn't see her again until dinner time, when most of the new children refused to come down anyway.

Lucy Oakley was fourteen years old when she was dragged to the orphanage. Her father was a businessman and had been offered a new job in Boston. That's why she and her mother had followed him from their hometown of Topeka, Kansas. But her mother was busy trying to help her father adjust to the big move and her father was almost always at work. Which lead to her temporary stay at the orphanage.

She had tried to insist that she didn't need looking after and that she would be fine by herself whilst her parents were busy, but they insisted she needed a stable environment for the time being.

Her new room was small, one bed in the corner, a dresser opposite and a small desk and chair sitting beneath the window. She placed her suitcase beneath the desk, only taking out one of her books and her journal which she placed on the desk. Once she'd done that she left her room to explore the orphanage.

As she found herself nearing what sounded to be a living room, one of the sisters spotted her and made their approach.

"Shouldn't you be unpacking?" She asked.

"Done it."

Lucy turned and headed into the room where she could hear the television, not bothering to look back at the nun. There were six children in the room, two girls and four boys. The girls looked no older than ten, one blonde, one brunette, taking it in turns to braid each others hair. There was one boy sat on the sofa, his back to Lucy. He had spiky hair and was sat with his knees curled up to his chest as he flicked through the tv channels. Another boy, who she could see looked to be around thirteen was lay on his stomach in the centre of the floor, reading some sort of magazine. There was a boy with slightly curly hair sat in the window seat, staring out like his life was a sad movie scene and the final boy was fast asleep in an arm chair, appearing to be around sixteen.

Lucy studied them all carefully before she headed to sit in the window seat, startling the boy already there from his daydream. He offered her a smile which she returned with a nod before she too turned to look out of the window. It was quiet for a while, apart from the other boy flicking through tv channels, until the sister she'd left in the hallway marched into the living room.

"Miss Oakley, I do not call that unpacked."

"I do." Lucy muttured, not turning her head to look at her. "I don't need to unpack everything, I'm not staying."

"You're not?" Asked the boy seated beside her and she shook her head.

"It's only temporary whilst my dad settles into his new job. We just moved here."

"We've heard that one before." Said the boy on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy frowned, stepping down from the window seat and taking a step forward. She felt everyone's eyes shift to her defensive stance but in the moment she couldn't find it within her to care.

"I'm just saying that in the two years I've been here, loads of kids have come in and said their parents would be back for them in a month or two. Most of them are still here."

"That's enough, Jacob." The nun said, eyeing Lucy's clenched fists.

"Well my parents _are_ coming back." She sneered. "They told me so."

"Lucy, let's leave the room shall we. We'll go somewhere nice and calm."

Lucy reluctantly followed the nun from the room as Nathan crossed from the window seat to sit by Sam on the sofa.

"What do you think?" He asked of his older brother who was biting his lower lip thought.

"I think she's gonna need a friend if they don't come back." Sam yawned, switching off the tv and tossing the remote on the sofa. "Why don't we go introduce ourselves?"


	2. Friends

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Friends_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2398 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed, listening to one of the nuns, she wasn't sure which, lecture her about turning the other cheek. She sighed, blowing out a gust of breath, sending a piece of her hair flying up.

"Why are you telling me to turn the other cheek?" She asked with a frown. "Why not tell that boy not to be a dick."

"Lucy!" The sister gasped, holding a hand over her heart. "We will not tolerate that kind of language here!"

"Well, he is one." She muttured, lifting her legs to rest on her bed, leaning against the metal frame and closing her eyes.

"Since it is your first day here I will let you off, but don't think you'll have it so easy all the time. You will learn your place young lady."

Lucy cracked open an eye to watch her leave. "Where's that? In the kitchen making supper?" She closed her eyes again with a huff.

"If it's up to the sisters your place will be in a convent."

She snorted, sitting up to see who had spoke. Two of the boys from the living room were standing in her doorway, one clearly much older than the other. The youngest was the one from the window with the slightly curled hair and the other was the one that had been flicking through the TV channels with spiked hair and hazel eyes.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a convent." Her voice was quieter than it had been as she watched the two. Sam caught on to her unease and approached her bed cautiously, holding out his hand.

"I'm Sam. Sam Morgan, this is my little brother Nathan." She eyed him for a second before shaking his hand.

"Lucy Oakley."

"How old are you?" Nathan asked, sitting in the chair at her desk.

"Fourteen."

"I'm fifteen." Sam smiled. "And he's ten." Lucy nodded, still staying quiet and cautious. "Where are you from? You said you moved."

"Kansas." Lucy pulled her knees to her chest as she frowned at the boys. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Everyone in here needs someone to talk to and we figured after your little spat with Jacob, it wasn't going to be him."

"What are you, the good Samaritans?"

"No, just friends." Sam looked around her room, eyes landing on her desk. He peered at the book, a smile appearing when he saw the title. "The Handbook Of Egyptian Mythology?"

"It's good." She shrugged as Sam reached for the journal sat beside it. "Don't touch that."

"Diary?"

"Sort of. It's hard to explain."

"Don't worry about it... So, ancient Egypt, huh?"

* * *

Sam and Nathan were kicked out of Lucy's room as soon as the nuns saw them, giving Lucy yet another lecture about the rules of the orphanage. Lucy was once again annoyed at the fact that she was the only one being punished despite the fact that the boys walked into her room, she never invited them. She stayed quiet this time, having found the boys to be quite friendly and not wanting to get them into more trouble too.

It seemed that the Morgan brothers were exactly the type of friends Lucy always wanted to have. They were kind, funny and both had a passion for history. Sam promised to teach her everything he knew about pirates in turn for her teaching him about Ancient Egypt, but she got the impression he didn't need a tutor.

Sam and Nathan, or Nate as she'd come to call him, became her closest and only friends in the orphanage. She was quiet around the other children, argumentative with the nuns but always herself with the Morgan's.

* * *

Sneaking out after hours wasn't a new thing for Sam and Nate but now they had to sneak around to the opposite side of the building and guide Lucy down her fire escape and onto the ground before they were over the fence. Lucy had been terrified the first time, never having climbed anything other than a tree, which had resulted in a broken wrist. With the brothers guidance and reassurance, she had managed it though, with almost no complaining what so ever. Almost.

"I could make that jump."

Sam, Nathan and Lucy were stood atop the lowest roof of an abandoned building, looking down at a row of large garbage cans.

"Are you insane?" Lucy hissed, staring wide eyed at the ever cocky Sam Morgan.

"You had to ask." Nathan muttered as Sam ruffled his hair.

"You'll never make it, Sam."

"Wanna bet?"

He gave her his usual cocky smirk before taking three large strides backwards. Lucy slapped her hands over her eyes as he sprinted forward, listening for his groans of pain but instead hearing a 'thunk' and then his laughter.

"Told ya!"

* * *

Lucy loved spending time with the boys, they quickly became her best friends and the only thing she liked about the orphanage. Nate was like the little brother she'd never had. They teased each other all of the time but when it came down to it, they had each others backs.

Sam, however, made her feel strange. It had started off as just being friends and enjoying his company but the longer she was there, the more she wanted to be with him. Whenever she wasn't doing chores or studying or doing her homework, she'd be with Sam. Even if they were just doing their own thing in the same room, she loved it. Being in his presence made her feel calm and safe.

She also noticed that over time she'd begun to get butterflies whenever he gave her that lopsided smile or winked before climbing down the side of building. She appreciated the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes and the way his spiky hair was always fluffy. So fluffy she always wanted to run her fingers through it but she never dared to even try. She refused to accept that she had a crush on the older Morgan, even if she had written his name in hearts in the back of her journal.

* * *

Sometimes, Sam would sneak Lucy out, just the two of them. She thought it was because Nate was younger than them and he was a typically protective older brother, but really it was just cause Sam like to be alone with her sometimes. Lucy wasn't always the most forthright with her thoughts and feelings but neither was he. But when they were together it was easier to be honest without even realizing.

One evening he took her to an old fishing dock on the edge of town, carrying a small portable radio under his arm. He spent fifteen minutes tuning the damn thing and then another twenty before a good enough song came on.

"Dance with me?"

"Not a chance, Morgan."

"Ah, c'mon this is a great song."

 _Don't You Forget About Me_ by _Simple Minds_ was playing and Sam started to dance, badly. Lucy giggled watching him trying to sway with the music but ultimately looking like an idiot.

"You look ridiculous." She said, tears of laughter springing to the corners of her eyes.

"Come be ridiculous with me." He beckoned her over, wiggling his fingers at her as she glanced over her shoulder. "No one can see us, if that's what you're worried about."

Lucy relented, climbing to her feet and mimicking his awful dance moves. Their laughter was loud as they tried to out do each other, waving arms and kicking legs until the song was over. _Foreigner_ filled the airwaves next and the two of the were on their knees, dramatically lip syncing to _I Wanna Know What Love Is_ , grasping at each others arms.

This went on until the two of them were exhausted, collapsing onto their backs as the radio continued to play. Sam turned his head, watching Lucy as she stared up at the stars. This was the time when they'd talk, for hours usually, about everything and nothing all at once. It was always the time when Sam would speak without thinking, never needing to worry about what Lucy would think of him. She'd still be his friend no matter what he said and he only hoped she felt the same with him.

"Tell me a secret." She said suddenly, head turning to catch his gaze, blushing a little when she found him already staring at her.

"Um... I'm actually a really great dancer." He grinned and she snorted. "Hey, I am!"

"Whatever."

"Alright you tell me one."

Lucy sighed, turning back to look into the night sky, eyes fixed on the full moon. "You're the only person, besides Nate, that I'll miss when my parents come back."

"I'm glad." Sam smiled, nudging her arm with his elbow. "I- We'll miss you too, y'know."

"Yeah." She sighed, sitting up and climbing to her feet, taking Sam's hands in hers to pull him up. "C'mon then, Sammy, show me your moves."

Sam smirked, stepping closer and taking her hand in his. His other hand settled on her waist and she stared, Sam refusing to meet her eyes, instead looking down at their feet.

"Ok, I step here... And then you follow..."

Sam lead her around the dock, forgetting the music that was playing and concentrating solely on not letting his hand slip or standing on her toes. Eventually they lost themselves to the moment again, Sam twirling her around in circles and laughing at her squeal when she got too dizzy. He wished he could stay with her on the dock for longer but they had to get back before the sisters early morning checks.

* * *

It was a week after their night at the fishing dock that Sam was heading, or rather sneaking, to Lucy's bedroom. She had let him borrow her book on Ancient Egypt and he was returning it, only to find her bedroom empty. He looked all over the building for her and yet he still couldn't find her.

"Mr Morgan, should I be worried about the fact that you've been in and out of every room in the building three times in the past hour?" Asked one of the sisters as he emerged from the living room.

"I was looking for Lucy, to give her this." He held up the book, noting the drop in the sisters face. "I can't find her, where is she?"

"Miss Oakley is a little upset at the moment, she's in her room. I'm sure she'll come down later."

"She's not in her room, I just-" Sam cut himself off, realizing his mistake too late.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She took the book from Sam's hand. "I'll see she gets this, now go and help Jacob set up for dinner."

Sam sighed, heading towards the dining room and wondering what could have upset Lucy. She never let anyone see her upset, not even him or Nate. Unfortunately, the sisters were watching him for the rest of the evening so he couldn't go and see her. Instead he persuaded Nathan to sneak up to her room and make sure she was ok.

"Lucy?" Nate whispered into her seemingly empty bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. "Are you here?"

"Down here." Her voice was quiet and hoarse and Nate could tell she'd been crying.

He got down on his knees, finding her lay on her stomach beneath her bed. Her eyes were red and blood shot, not evening moving to look at him. She sniffled a little, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Are you hiding?" He asked and she nodded. "Why?"

"They aren't coming back for me."

"Oh." Nate understood. He had expected this but also, for Lucy's sake, had hoped he was wrong. "I'm sorry... Do you want to come to dinner?" She shook her head, fresh tears falling in silence. She didn't bother to wipe them away. "Listen," Nate moved so he was lying on his back in the middle of the floor, turning his head to meet her gaze. "If you stay under your bed, the sisters will bring a doctor round and then he'll say some nonsense about you being unstable and then you'll have to stay in a secluded room on your own. They did it to a boy who wouldn't stop crying two years ago." He wasn't trying to scare her, just make her understand. "Nobody is in the living room except for Sam. He's really worried about you... Why don't we go and see him?"

"Yeah, alright."

Lucy slid out from under her bed, her jeans a little dusty from where she'd lay. Nate gave her a small smile and led her from her room. Sam was pacing the living room when they got there and when he saw her he heaved a sigh of relief, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around her. She placed her hands on his back, gripping onto the material and letting herself cry again, burying her face into Sam's shirt.

"Hey, shh... What's happened?" He looked at Nate for an answer when Lucy continued to cry.

"Her parents aren't coming." He murmured. "I'll let you two talk." He left the room, knowing that Lucy would be more comfortable talking to Sam about everything.

Sam guided her to the window seat, knowing how she liked to watch the world pass by through the glass. He sat down first, pulling her in after him so she was sat between his legs, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him until she'd calmed down enough to talk.

"If they don't want to come back then they're the biggest idiots to grace the planet." He whispered, not sure of what would make her feel better. He noticed the twitch of the corner of her mouth and continued. "It could be worse, you could be Jacob's roommate." She smiled, squeezing his arm in thanks.

Looks like you're gonna be stuck with me for a while." Her voice was croaky and Sam instinctively held her tighter.

"Lucky me." Sam said it in a joking tone but he meant it. "Hey, look at me." He waited for her to turn, wincing at the bloodshot eyes. "I'll always be with you, ok? Always."

"Promise?" She held up her pinky finger and Sam chuckled, linking his through hers.

" _Promise_."


	3. Leaving

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Leaving_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._

 **Chapter Word Count -** _2885 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"C'mon Sam, it's _Halloween_! It's the best day of the year!"

"What about Christmas?"

"That's second best."

Lucy and the Morgans were walking around their town the morning of October 31st. Lucy had loved Halloween ever since she was a little girl and she always dressed up and always went trick or treating. Of course, being fifteen the later part wasn't on her to do list, but she still wanted to dress up.

"I'm not coming." Said Nate as he kicked a pile of dried up leaves. "I've seen the kinda weirdos that hang around on Halloween, no thank you."

"You're supposed to be on my side." Lucy ruffled his hair, letting her arm rest around his shoulders as she again turned to Sam. "Please?"

"I'm not dressing up with you." He shook his head, nuzzling his face deeper into his denim jacket as the cold wind whipped around him.

"You can dress up as a pirate, Captain Morgan." She giggled. "We'll get you an eye patch and everything."

"That sounds awful." He muttured, wishing he was somewhere nice and hot. "What would we even do anyway?"

"I don't know... Just wonder around and have fun. But no egging houses, only assholes do that... _Please_?" She fluttered her eyelashes earning a chuckle from Sam. "I'll do your chores for a week."

"Two weeks." Sam sighed.

"I get to pick your costume." She reasoned and he nodded, shaking her outstretched hand.

"No tights and I get to choose what we do and where we go."

"Done and done."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Sam groaned as Lucy applied fake blood to his forehead.

"Absolutely."

Sam had insisted his costume was nothing ridiculous and something he could move around easily in. So Lucy had settled for making him look like a car crash. Blood and bruises everywhere and ripped clothes. She had struggled not to blush when she tore a hole in the cheap shirt they'd bought and started applying blood to his chest that peeked through.

"What are you gonna be?" He asked once she'd finished.

"Little red riding hood." She gestured for Sam to turn around whilst she changed. He had crept into her room after hours so they could sneak out together.

"I thought you said Halloween costumes are supposed to be scary."

"Little red riding hood, half eaten by the big bad wolf."

"There ya go." Sam chuckled and Lucy shushed him.

She kept shorts on underneath her black dress and wore her old and worn in black boots. She smothered more fake blood around the side of her neck before pulling on a cheap red cape she'd found in the costume store and pulled up the hood.

"How do I look?"

Sam turned around with a grin. "Awesome."

* * *

Sam and Lucy wondered around town for a few hours until it hit midnight, even stopping at a few houses to trick or treat. It had begun as a 'let's get something for Nate' and turned into a 'I'm not too old for candy so why the hell not'.

They ate what they had collected as Sam lead them towards the edge of town. Lucy was curious since he was refusing to tell her where exactly where they were going but she was happy in his company and so she followed along.

"Here we go." Sam stopped and Lucy looked up from the Reese's cup in her hand.

"You're joking, right?" She stared up at the old warehouse in front of her. People talked about that place all year round, there were countless stories about it being haunted by the people that used to work there.

"Are you scared?" Sam teased, poking her arm with a laugh as she pouted.

"No. But I'm not dumb enough to go in there either."

"Aw, c'mon! I dressed up for you _and_ I went trick or treating for you and you chicken out now?" Sam sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right there with you, ok? We'll be fine."

"One noise in there and I'm leaving." She huffed and Sam punched the air, leading her to a weak part of the fence where he knew they could sneak in.

* * *

I can t believe I let you talk me into this. Lucy grumbled as they crept their way through the building.

It was old and dirty and the walls were covered in graffiti. Luckily Sam had brought two flashlights so they could see since it was otherwise pitch black. She followed closely behind him, jumping at every noise around them. Of course, she had threatened to leave but she knew she wouldn't get Sam to go with her and she didn't want go wondering off on her own.

"Hey, let's look down there."

Sam was shining his light down a set of stairs that led to the underground area. Lucy shook her head, gripping Sam's arm tightly but once again his charming smile won her over and she was tiptoeing down the stairs. She looked around at the shelves of long forgotten tools for a while until she couldn't see Sam's flashlight beam. She turned, scanning the area with her own light but not finding him anywhere.

"Ha ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes at the darkness. "C'mon Sam, I wanna go home now." She jumped at a noise up ahead. "I'm not coming over there so you can jump out at me you dumb ass."

She heard the noise again, sounding like something clattering against the floor. Subconsciously she stepped back, her back hitting something as she did. She let out a loud scream and blindly flailed her arms until Sam grabbed her wrists.

"Hey, relax it's me." He chuckled and she punched his arm.

"You're not funny, Morgan."

"I am actually... But uh, that noise down there... Not me."

Lucy knew that this time he wasn't lying since he was behind her and the noise was far on the opposite side of the room. She stared at him for a second, the silence almost deafening until the same noise sounded again. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her along, back up the stairs and along the corridors until they were back outside. Once they were on the opposite side of the fence they stopped to take a breath.

"It was probably just a rat." Sam panted, smirking slightly.

"Next Halloween, you aren't invited."

* * *

The first time Lucy worked up the courage to run her fingers through Sam's hair, she hadn't even been thinking about it. It was coming up to Christmas and she noticed Sam had become quieter. It was unusual since he was the most talkative and when she asked Nate, the younger Morgan predicted it was something to do with their mother passing around the time of the festive holiday.

Lucy didn't ask Sam about it, figuring that if he wanted to talk, he would go to her. It wasn't until almost all of the children were watching a movie in the living room that he did. The two of them were sat on opposite sides of the window seat, watching the snow settle on the ground outside.

"Sorry I've been so distant." He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. "Nathan said you'd asked if I was ok."

"I do worry about you y'know." She teased, earning a smile. "Was that a smile?"

"Shut up... It's just... this time of year brings back some memories." He shrugs, taking a deep sigh as he meets her gaze. "My mom, she-"

"I know. Nate told me." She silenced him with a wave of her hand. "You don't need to explain yourself to me but I just want you to know that I will listen if you need me to. You can come to me, whenever you need.

"Will you two stop flirting for two minutes and shut up. This is my favorite part." Jacob groaned from the sofa, causing both Lucy and Sam to blush and avoid each others eyes for a solid five minutes.

"You wanna go watch the movie?" She asked but he shook his head.

"I don't like it." He glanced out of the window at the snow, getting an idea in his head. "Wanna make a snowman?"

The two of them headed outside, grabbing their coats, scarves and gloves on the way. They spent ages making the perfect sized balls and piling them on top of each other before decorating. When they'd done they stepped back, Sam with his arm around Lucy's shoulders, to admire their hard work.

"We make a pretty good team, huh?"

Lucy grinned as Sam moved off to the side. She readjusted one of the eyes until piles of snow rained down over her head, slipping inside her scarf and making her gasp at the bitter cold against her skin. She turned to spot Sam, doubled over in laughter, clutching at his stomach.

"Oh, you're dead, Morgan."

Lucy ran to gather up her own fistful of snow, aiming it at Sam and hitting him in the shoulder. This went on for a while until Lucy successfully hit Sam in the head. He gave a dramatic cry before collapsing in a heap on the ground, waiting until Lucy was close enough to pull her down with him.

She laughed a little, looking at his red nose and flushed cheeks. She saw the flakes of snow dotted all over his hair and removed her glove to reach up and brush them out. Sam smiled up at her, not saying anything. She let her fingers run through his hair more than once, giggling when she realised Sam had closed his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself there, buddy?"

"It feels real nice, actually." He hummed, nuzzling his head against her hand like a cat. "Don't stop."

"Father Duffy is looking at us. I'm sure he'll find a way to make playing with someone's hair a sin."

"Alright, let's go back inside. I'm freezing anyway."

* * *

"You know, I think I'm good for you." Sam said one day as they sat in the dining room for lunch.

"You do, do you?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean... you don't like the crust end of a loaf of bread, so I eat them for you."

"My hero."

"Well you don't get a lecture on waste, do you?" Sam smirked. "And you hate laundry and I hate pot washing so we always switch... Where would you be without me, huh Oakley?"

"Oh god, I'd be a hopeless mess surrounded by bread crusts and laundry. What a nightmare." Lucy rolled her eyes, chuckling when Sam aimed a grape at her face.

"Hey, what was all that paper you were putting in the trash earlier?"

"Oh." Lucy grumbled a little, looking down at her sandwich. "They were notes, from the others."

"Others?" He frowned and she gestured around the room at the other children. "They're writing you notes?"

"Just writing our names in hearts together and stupid little rhymes about us getting married." Lucy avoided his eye, finding her lunch rather interesting all of a sudden. "They think we're dating."

"But we're not." The defensive tone in Sam's voice hurt her a little but she managed to cover it up with a snort.

"No shit."

"Man, I can't wait to get outta this place." He mumbled and she frowned.

"You're running away?"

"No." Sam gulped down the rest of his drink. "But I'm seventeen now. I'm gonna find a job so I can support Nathan but I can't stay here whilst I do it."

"Oh."

Lucy drifted into her own world for a minute. She hadn't even thought about Sam being able to leave since he turned sixteen. Of course she knew he wouldn't stay there forever but the past two years seemed to have flown by without her even realizing. Sam was her best friend and she just thought he'd always be there. Hell, he promised he'd always be with her.

"Lulu, you listening?"

"Sorry, I was miles away... Does, uh... Does Nate know your leaving?"

"No, not yet." Sam sighed deeply, looking across at his little brother who was sat at a different table with one of the few other boys he got along with. "I've still gotta talk to Father Duffy about all this but I'm thinking about taking him down to the arcades, y'know? He loves it there. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure, why not." Even the promise of an evening in the arcades didn't ease the ache that had settled in her chest.

* * *

It was a week before Sam was set to leave the orphanage and he still hadn't told his brother. Lucy had been urging him to but she also knew what Sam was like when it came to emotional conversations. It was the reason she hadn't really told him how she felt about it all.

They were heading towards the arcades, Sam had planned on telling Nathan afterwards, when he noticed she was being particularly quiet.

"You alright?" He bumped her shoulder with his and she nodded.

"I'd bet she's upset." Nathan grumbled. "Y'know, since you're leaving and all."

"What?" The three of them stopped walking, Sam trying to find words whilst his little brother stared at him with a frown.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Nate gave a humorless laugh. "So, were you just gonna leave without saying something?"

"No, I was gonna tell you tonight, I-I... just didn't wanna upset you, that's all."

"What butter me up at the arcade and then tell me you're leaving?"

"Nathan, it's not like that." Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I got a job, ok? I'm gonna save up some money so that I can take you out too. But I can't yet."

Nathan was quiet for a moment. "You promise?"

"Of course I do."

"Alright." Nathan nodded, still clearly upset, but also understanding Sam's reasons. "Bet I can beat you on Pac Man."

* * *

Once Nathan had successfully got back into his and Sam's bedroom after their evening at the arcades, Sam and Lucy headed back off into the night together. They once again found themselves at the old fishing dock they danced together on over a year ago.

It was summer and so Lucy took off her shoes and socks, rolled up her trousers and dangled her feet over the edge, letting them dip into the cool water. Sam reluctantly followed her actions at her insistence. They stayed silent for a long time, Lucy's head resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Please don't leave." Her voice was barely a whisper but Sam heard her.

"I have to... You could come with me, you're sixteen."

"I can't leave this place, Sam." Lucy sighed, lifting her head from his shoulder. "I'm not ready."

"I know... Wishful thinking, I guess." He sighed. "I don't want you to hate me but it's my only chance of giving Nathan a good future."

"I don't hate you. Couldn't if I wanted to." Lucy turned her head away as she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. "I just... The orphanage sucks but when I'm with you it feels like home. I just feel like you're gonna leave me behind."

"Hey, I'm not leaving you! I'm just leaving the building, I'm still gonna come see you and Nathan all the time. And then when I can support him, and when you're ready... We get out of this dump, together."

"Promise you won't leave me here alone... I need you."

"I need you too." Sam held up his pinky finger, wiggling it in her face. "I promise. Besides... what would I be without my sharp shooter, huh?"

Lucy linked her finger with his, laughing at the nickname. She had forced him to watch Annie Get Your Gun a few months before and he'd noticed that she shared a surname with the main character, Annie Oakley. The joke had stuck since.

* * *

The day when Sam left Lucy gave him a tight, lingering hug until Father Duffy had cleared his throat behind them. She ignored him and squeezed Sam tighter, earning a laugh from the fluffy haired boy. Before he could leave she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, letting him be the one to blush and stutter for a change.

She hung out with Nathan for the rest of the day until it was time for bed. When she finally got to her bedroom she found two new notes that had been slid under her door. With a groan she picked them up.

One was in Jacob's childish scrawl, a bad drawing of her and Sam kissing with a rather crude picture of Nate being sick in the corner. She tossed it into the trash and made a mental note to kick the boy in the shins the following morning.

The second note however, held a much neater handwriting and no such childish pictures.

' _Lulu, you're my best friend and you mean the world to me. See you tomorrow night. Captain Morgan. xx_ '

She felt like her heart was set to burst all from a simple note. She tucked the note inside her journal, pressed between the pages where she'd written his name in hearts and climbed into bed, already excited for the following evening.


	4. Ah-firmative!

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Ah-firmative!_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3525 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

The following evening, Lucy had already climbed out of her window and down the fire escape before Sam had even got there. She sneaked around the outside of the building, until she spotted him, heading towards Nate's room. She gave a short low whistle, catching his attention. She gestured that she'd meet him and Nate on the other side of the gate, waiting for his thumbs up before dissapearing into the darkness.

"Someone's eager." Sam commented when he and Nate caught up to her.

"I'm always happy to be out of that place." Lucy smiled, linking one of her arms through Sam's as the other settled around Nate's shoulders. "What are we doing this evening, boys?"

"I was thinking we could sneak into the movies." Sam suggested.

"What will we see?" Nathan asked, kicking a rock along the street.

"Oh! What about Aliens?" Lucy suggested an excitable grin on her face. "Wait have you guys seen the first one?"

"I have." Sam smirked. "Nathan was too young."

"But I'm twelve now so let's go see it." Nate insisted and Sam sighed.

"Alright, but if you have nightmares it's your fault."

The three of them headed around the side of the cinema, slipping in through a side door and creeping their way into the first room they saw. They left when they found it to be playing the wrong film and headed to the following room. They'd missed about ten to fifteen minutes but as they sunk low in their seats they didn't care.

On the way home, Lucy and Sam gushed about the movie as Nate walked ahead of them along the edge of a wall.

"Newt was adorable, though!" Lucy grinned, turning to Sam as they spoke in unison. " _Ah-firmative_!" The both erupted into giggles until Lucy noticed a mark on Sam's collar as they passed under a street light.

"What is that?" She frowned, reaching for the fabric. "Is that lipstick?" Her heart lurched as Sam pulled at the material to see, letting out a groan when he did.

"Crystal."

"Oh."

"We broke up."

"Looks like."

"We _did_!" Sam defended. "She didn't want to though and we made out for a little while. But then I told her that I was done."

"Mister _never-had-an-emotional-conversation-ever,_ broke up with Crystal?" Lucy scoffed, chest aching at the thought of Sam kissing another girl. "Crystal with the gorgeous red hair and green eyes? Crystal with the nice parents that goes to the private school? _Perfect_ Crystal Nicks?"

"She's not perfect." He shrugged. "And it was only fair."

"What do you mean?"

"I, uh... I'm kinda into someone else. Didn't seem fair to stay with Crystal if I didn't like her that way anymore."

"Casanova." Lucy teased, rushing off to catch up with Nate to hide the dissapointment in her expression. But by running away she also missed the look on Sam's face. A look she'd never seen before, one that told her exactly who this other girl was.

* * *

At the age of seventeen Lucy was starting to think about her future. She wondered where she'd be at the age of twenty five. Would she still be hanging around with Sam and Nate? Would she have a good job? Would she live alone or with a friend? A boyfriend, perhaps? No matter what she thought about, she always hoped that the Morgan's would be at least one constant in her life.

She and Sam made promises that they'd travel the world together, hunting down the lost treasures they read about. That was the future she wanted, more than anything but Lucy wasn't an idiot. She knew that trying to make a life from treasure hunting wasn't going to happen.

She'd come to accept that Sam would only ever see her as a sister and she was ok with that. Or at least that's what she told herself. She forced herself to ask about this other girl that he was interested in, the one he'd broke up with Crystal for, in an attempt to be an indifferent friend.

"She's great." Sam gushed as they sat eating a quickly melting tub of ice cream on the roof of the orphanage. "She's really funny, y'know?" He looked thoughtful as he bit the end of his plastic spoon.

"Not as funny as me, I bet." Lucy joked, stabbing her spoon in the mint chocolate chip. "No one is."

"I'm funnier than you." Sam argued and she snorted. "Whatever... She's incredible. She's really smart, she likes video games and movies. She wants to travel the world when she's older, she-"

"Alright Sam, I don't need her life story." Lucy bit her lip in frustration, unable to stop herself from speaking. "Y'know, I like video games and movies and I want to travel. She doesn't sound that interesting to me."

"Are you _jealous_?" Sam gave her an incredulous expression.

"Don't be stupid, Morgan." Lucy suddenly felt very sick as she stared down at the ice cream. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

She stood up abruptly, walking quickly towards the door that Sam had propped open with his bag. Before she could lift it however, Sam's hand caught her wrist and pulled her to face him. He was still smiling.

"Lucy Oakley, you are jealous aren't you?"

"I will slap you, y'know." Lucy pulled her hand away and turned to the door only to once again be pulled back by Sam.

"It's a little silly don't you think, being jealous of yourself?"

"What on _earth_ are you-" Lucy stared up at the smirking boy. "Myself?"

"You like video games and movies, even though you always fall asleep before they finish. You want to travel, you're smart and funny. You snort when you giggle sometimes, you have a lovely singing voice even if you pretend you don't. And you're best friend is a boy who really, really likes you."

"I didn't know Nate was into older women." Lucy teased, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Ha ha." Sam muttured, dryly. "Can we please finish the ice cream now?"

Lucy nodded, feeling almost shy as she sat back down beside him. They ate the more cream than ice, ice cream in near silence, sneaking glances at each other as they did. When they caught each others gaze they'd giggle, looking away before looking back again. When the food was gone, Sam pulled Lucy to her feet, checking the time on his watch.

"It's one in the morning. You should go get some sleep."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Sam's cheek before she left. For the third time that evening he caught her hand, but this time her stomach fluttered as she hoped that she knew what was coming.

"Can I kiss you?" His voice was quiet, unsure almost but Lucy nodded.

Sam gave a small smile as he leaned forward, pausing only to confirm Lucy's consent, before his lips were pressed to hers. His lips were cold from the mint chocolate chip but they were soft against hers. His hand, so warm in contrast, settled on her cheek as she gripped his arms.

It was a short lived moment but it left her breathless as Sam pulled away, a giddy look on his face. Whilst he was dazed she went up on tip toes to steal one more peck before she bid him goodnight and dissapeared through the door.

* * *

Lucy and Sam decided not to tell Nathan straight away, not wanting him to think that they'd leave him behind in order to spend time together. They had been dating for two weeks when Sam decided that his baby brother had a right to know.

The three of them were wondering around the city late one evening, giving Sam updates on life in the orphanage when Sam decided to just come out with it.

"Hey, Nathan?" The younger boy hummed his response, lazily looking over to his brother. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Lucy and I... We're dating now. Well, we have been for a couple weeks actually." Sam scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Nate asked and the couple nodded. "Ok." Nathan continued on down the street as Sam stared after him.

"Ok?" He frowned, looking back at Lucy who just shrugged. "You're ok with this?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded, frowning at Sam's behavior. "I know Lucy, she's my friend. Plus you're happy when you're with her and I still get to hang out so what's the big deal? Everything is still the same as it always was. Just... Don't start making out in front of me ok? I don't want those nightmares."

Lucy giggled at Sam's dumbfounded expression, waiting until Nathan had turned away to press a kiss to his rosy cheek. Pulled from his thoughts, Sam glanced down at her, giving her a warm smile before lacing his fingers through hers and following behind his brother.

* * *

For every teasing note she got shoved under her door, Lucy got another taped to her window sill. When she woke up in the morning, more often than not, she would find a small bit of paper there, fluttering in the wind. She'd pull them in with a love struck smile, unfolding them as delicately as she could to read Sam's handwriting.

They were usually fairly simple: ' _You're the most beautiful girl in the world_.' _'I miss you_.' ' _Thanks for looking after Nathan_.' ' _You are my happy place_.'

Some were bad puns: ' _You've stolen a pizza my heart_ ' beside a bad drawing of a pizza. ' _You have the greatest booty'_ with a bad drawing of a treasure chest. That one was Lucy's personal favorite.

And some much longer and heartfelt: ' _Every time I have to leave you at your window, I feel like I'm never gonna see you again. I know I am, but it scares me that someone will come and adopt you and I won't even know until it's too late_.' ' _I know you thought that Crystal was perfect but she wasn't. I don't want anyone that's perfect, I want someone I can goof off with, someone who gets on with my brother and doesn't mind being idiots with us. I want you._ '

They came when they hadn't seen each other for a few days or when Sam felt the loneliness of no longer living in the orphanage. Lucy had been surprised when the first one came. She knew that Sam wasn't as emotionally open as other people but she appreciated that he tried to be, for her.

She knew that the things he said in his letters weren't always things he'd say out loud and so she used some of her savings to buy a small wooden box with a key lock. Each note she received she scribbled a date in the corner and locked it away so that she'd be able to look back on them all in years to come. Even if she didn't end up with Sam in her future, she'd still have the memories.

* * *

One thing Lucy had never liked about Sam was his willingness to do the stupidest things. Sometimes he did it just to tease her and most of the time, it was promising he could make a jump that was clearly too far. Of course, Sam being Sam, he always somehow managed to make it and gloated from the other side. But Lucy still hated it, and rarely actually saw him jump because her hands were covering her eyes.

"Sam, no." She warned one evening when they were alone together. She could see that familiar spark in his eyes as he eyed the gap between the roof they were on and the lower roof of the side building across from them. "We'll just go that way." She pointed to part of the building a little way across where it jutted out at an angle, making the jump much smaller and much easier.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sam winked, backing up to take his jump.

Lucy covered her eyes, waiting for the inevitable gloating but it never came. Slowly moving her hands away she looked for a sign of her boyfriend but saw none. Heart thudding she leant over the edge of the building, hoping not to see his body in odd angles on the ground, but he wasn't there either. Thank God.

"Sammy?" She called, wind carrying her voice away. "Sam?" She tried again, louder this time.

"What's wrong, Lulu?"

She jumped, turning and finding him still on the roof, leaning against a chimney stack with a cocky smirk.

"Oh you, asshole!" She groaned, hand running down her face. "Stop smiling, it's not funny!"

"Make me."

" _Make you_?" Lucy growled, stomping her way over to him and pointing an accusing finger in his face. "I thought you'd fallen."

"I never fall."

"Sam!" She cried, throwing up her hands in exasparation. "Can you be serious for once? It's not funny anymore, you scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Sam was still laughing a little. "I honestly didn't mean to scare you... Well, not too much anyway." Lucy slapped his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Lucy leaned back in his arms, a smile fighting it's way to her lips. "Don't do it again." Sam nodded his agreement. "And... Kiss me."

"Ah-firmative." He chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips in his.

* * *

It was late one evening when Lucy stayed in the orphanage so Sam and Nate could spend some brotherly time together. She stayed up watching some old black and white movie in the living area, falling asleep ten minutes in and getting woken up by a nun at curfew. She groggily made her was to her bedroom, quickly changing into her pajamas before face planting onto her bed and falling back into sleep, not even bothering to lift her covers over her.

She was woken up again by something being moved around her. She cracked open her eyes, gasping when she saw a tall dark figure looming over her. The figure place a hand over her mouth, quietly shushing her in the dark.

"Boo." She heard, recognizing the accent immediately. "It's just me."

"Sam, why are you in my room at-" She glanced at the alarm clock on her desk. "Two in the morning... How did you even get in?"

"You know you never lock your window? It's kinda dangerous." Sam sat down on the edge of her bed, appreciating how the moonlight lit up her pale green eyes.

"Clearly." Lucy pushed herself to sit up, gesturing lazily at Sam.

"I thought you might get cold so I came to cover you up."

"Thanks." She muttured, subconsciously pulling on the thin blanket that now covered her. "Why did you come though? You wouldn't have known I didn't have my blanket unless you were already at my window."

"Well, I uh..." Sam looked sheepish, scratching the back of his neck, as had become habit whenever he was nervous. "I was actually coming to ask you on a date."

"Sam, we've been dating for four months."

"I mean, an official date. We've never done that before." He shrugged, picking at a tear in the knee of his jeans.

"Alright." Lucy grinned. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. I'll come get you tomorrow night, just after the nuns first checks."

Lucy smiled as Sam stood up, clearly excited for the following evening. She snuggled herself back down into her bed, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Night, Sammy."

"Goodnight, Lulu." Sam pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before slipping out of the window, waving at her once he'd closed it behind him and dissapearing into the night.

* * *

Sam took Lucy across town, never once telling her where they were going. Lucy was annoyed, she wasn't good at dealing with surprises.

"Just tell me!" She begged.

"Just _trust_ me!" Sam countered.

Lucy huffed out an irritated breath as they came to stop at the back of a huge building. Sam climbed up onto a trash can, giving himself easy access to a gated off staircase. He pulled Lucy up, following the stair case round into an alcove, over another locked gate and onward until they reached the roof. Lucy noted that Sam had ducked down whenever there was a window and she'd tried to sneak a glance but hadn't managed.

"Where are we?"

"Museum." Sam whispered, checking that the roof was void of people before pulling her along.

He lead her to the opposite side of the roof, to a spot secluded from view between two large chimney stacks. On the floor was a blanket with a plastic bag on top.

"It's not quite a picnic basket I know but it was the best I could do." Sam shrugged, hand once again reaching for the back of his neck.

"You got a picnic?" Lucy was almost speechless.

"Yeah. A picnic and the best view of the stars. See?" He reached forward, taking her chin between his fingers and tilting her head to look up at the sky.

"Woah, it looks so clear from here."

"I know."

Sam smiled and sat down on the blanket, patting the spot beside him until Lucy joined him. He pulled out various bits of food: things to make sandwiches, chips, some candy and a couple of cans of soda.

They ate amidst quiet chatter, catching up on their day as they gazed up at the stars. Lucy loved the night sky, more than anything. Well, more than most things. She was beginning to think she loved Sam more than anything and if she was really honest with herself, she was terrified.

I got you a present. Sam said suddenly, reaching for his trusty back pack.

"Sam, you don't have to buy me things." Lucy smiled regardless of her words as Sam turned back to her.

"I know but I saw it and it made me think of you. Besides, it wasn't too expensive. I didn't even have to cut into my savings."

He handed her a small, flat, black box. Inside was a silver necklace with a rectangle hanging on the end. Turning the flat piece of metal over in her fingers she found the words ' _moon child_ ' engraved in swirling writing. She snorted a laugh as she looked up at Sam.

"You jerk."

Moon child was a phrase Lucy used to describe the 'away with the fairies', smoking pot and not really doing much else kind of people. Sam used the phrase to describe Lucy and her love for the moon and stars.

"I love it." She confessed in a small voice, pulling the chain from the box and slipping around her neck, clipping it into place. "How does it look?"

"Perfect."

The two of them lay back on the blanket, shoulder to shoulder and fingers linked together. Lucy wondered whether she should tell Sam how she really felt about him but every time she opened her mouth to speak she imagined him running away and leaving her alone on the roof and so decided against it.

Sam was having a similar struggle. He knew how strongly he felt for Lucy and everyday he was scared that she might find someone better than him. Someone with money and a family and all the things that she deserved. He wondered if it really was love, he was only eighteen after all. But he'd always been of the belief that if you think you love something then you love it. Everyone's definition of love is different and if what you're feeling fits your definition, then you are in love.

"Shit." He muttured and Lucy frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Sam moved to sit up, feigning confusion. "Oh, I just realized how late it is." He was lying, he didn't want her to go back yet.

"Yeah. Second checks are soon." Lucy murmured. "If the nuns see I'm gone there'll be hell to pay."

They packed up the picnic, sneaked their way back down the side of the museum, vowing to actually go in one day, and headed back to the orphanage. They linked their hands, swinging them back and forth between them as they walked, both lost in their own thoughts. Sam gave Lucy a chaste but needy kiss before she climbed up to her window. As she leaned back out to wave, he took the plunge before he could talk himself out of it.

"I'll see you on Friday." He whisper shouted and she nodded. "I love you!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at him, hand freezing mid wave. She opened her mouth, willing herself to say something, _anything_ but no noise would come. Her heart was thudding loud in her chest but even with the thrill that came with Sam's words she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"I'll uh- Sorry. Goodnight."

Sam left quicker than he ever had. He usually kept turning, waving and blowing kisses like the lovesick teen he was but that night, he kept his head down and didn't turn back once.


	5. Eighteen

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Eighteen_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley and Jacob._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3777 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

_**WARNING - NSFW** _

* * *

"I love you... I _love_ you, Sam." Lucy sighed, raking her fingers through her hair as she paced around her bedroom. She felt awful when she thought about how Sam hadn't even turned to look at her when he left the night previous. "I love you."

"I'm flattered." Nathan smirked as he leant against her door frame, resembling his older brother in just a simple action.

"Oh, hey." Lucy blushed, wishing he hadn't heard her. "Shut the door before you get caught up here."

"I'm not staying." Nathan shrugged and pulled a small slip of paper from his pocket. "This is where Sam is living, he told me to give it to you last night."

"Perfect." Lucy grinned to herself, clearing her throat awkwardly when Nate frowned at her.

"I'm gonna go." He jerked his head backward, beginning to leave. "If uh... You and Sam... Y'know, make sure you uh... Don't get pregnant." Nathan rushed off, leaving Lucy blushing furiously at his words. Part of her wanted to chase him and give him a telling off but she couldn't.

She couldn't deny she'd been having increasingly sexual dreams about Sam for a few weeks now. Sam had never given any indication that that was what he wanted and she was grateful, since she'd never felt any pressure from him. But she often woke up in a pleasant sweat, tingles between her legs and remnants of a dream clouding her mind. She often wondered how big of a sin it is to masturbate in a Catholic orphanage.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she grabbed her bag and jacket and swiftly left the building, avoiding any confrontations with the nuns.

* * *

Sam's place was fairly easy to find now that Lucy had been shown around the immediate Boston area by the Morgan's. She went straight up to the door and knocked on, stepping back to wait for an answer.

"Yeah?" It was a girl that answered and for a moment Lucy's heart sank.

"Sorry, I think I got the wrong place. I'm looking for Sam."

"Morgan?" The girl asked, chewing on her gum obnoxiously as Lucy nodded. "Hang on." She dissapeared into the building and Lucy could hear her shouting Sam's name somewhere in the house until the boy in question appeared in front of her.

"Lucy?" Sam seemed surprised to see her at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I love you too." It didn't come out how she planned, it was blurted rather than spoken but she couldn't give him a chance to turn away. "I wanted to say it last night but you caught me off guard and I panicked, I don't know why, but I couldn't get the words out so I was going to tell you tonight instead but then Nate gave me your address and so I figured I'd just come here and tell you now that... I, uh... I love you." She said again, shy smile gracing her lips as she caught her breath from her ramble.

Sam stepped forward, cupping her face and pulling her lips to his, smiling into the kiss. They ignored the shouts of the woman inside, lost in their own little world for the moment.

"Morgan, will you either come in or stay out but either way, shut the _damn_ door!"

"That's Lauren, one of my house mates." Sam explained. "She's a charmer."

"I can see that."

Lucy giggled as Sam lead her through the small, cramped house. His room was the box room but he'd made it work, he didn't have many belongings after all. Lucy felt bashful, she'd never been inside Sam's room alone before. At the orphanage, Nate had always been there, since the brothers shared. But this was different, they were a couple now, they were older and they were no where near any of the nuns or Father Duffy.

"I don't bite, y'know." Sam chuckled, pulling her to sit on his bed with him.

She released her breath, reminding herself that it's just Sam and she didn't need to feel shy or nervous. He knew her better than anyone after all and she had been thinking about asking him to take her virginity. But the longer they sat and talked, Sam telling her all about the bike he'd got, the closer together they got until Sam was lay on his back, Lucy practically on top of him with their legs tangled together and her head on his chest. She thought about her dreams and decided that she wanted, no, she needed to be completely honest with him.

"Hey, Sam?" She asked and he hummed in response. "Do you ever think about sex?" She felt him tense beneath her before he answered.

"I'm an eighteen year old male..." He chuckled. "Why?"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Once."

"Crystal?" She asked and Sam nodded. "What was it like?"

" _Terrible_." He confessed. "We were both nervous and too tense... It didn't last very long and I don't think either of us enjoyed it."

"Oh." Lucy chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before she continued. "I've been thinking about it... Or, I've been thinking about us." She lifted her head, moving so she could see his face better. "Sam, will you be my first?"

"What?" His eyes were wide as they met hers. "But, I don't... I mean I... You're seventeen." He pushed himself into a sitting position, Lucy following.

"I'm eighteen in a month." She shrugged, face falling at his protests. "But if you don't want to I understand. I just thought that... I, _damn_ , I don't even know what I thought."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything like that." Sam pulled her into his side. "I just don't want your first time to be as bad as mine was, that's all... Have you thought about this properly?"

"Yeah. I keep dreaming about you and I know I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else. I've known you for almost four years, you're my best friend and I trust you with everything."

"Ok, how about this..." Sam gripped her chin gently in his fingers. "If you're still certain on your birthday, then we'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Ah-firmative." He smiled, laying back down on his bed. "So, you dream about me, huh?"

* * *

November 5th rolled around quicker than she had expected, but she was still just as sure as she had been a month ago. She wanted to Sam to be her first. The only issue was that she and Nate had been caught sneaking out a few days previous and were being punished for it. They weren't allowed out during the day unless it was for school and the only time they were allowed to go to their rooms, was for sleep. If they needed anything before curfew, they had to have a nun go with them.

There was no way she'd be able to see Sam on her birthday and the thought crushed her. It wasn't even about having sex anymore, it was her eighteenth birthday and it was supposed to be special. Nate did his best to cheer her up and she appreciated his gift of a cryptozoology book, he claimed that she'd love it, but still she just wanted to see Sam.

She hadn't wanted to spend her eighteenth cleaning the kitchen and setting the table for dinner. She didn't want to clear everyone else's plates away when they'd all finished eating or get punished further for slapping Jacob when he teased her about not seeing her boyfriend anymore. She didn't want to recite Hail Mary's in Father Duffy's office until her throat was sore. She did not want to cry on her birthday. But as she dragged her feet back to her bedroom, a little after curfew, she was doing exactly that.

She sniffled pathetically as she shrugged off one of the nuns who continued on down the hall. She pushed open her bedroom door, turning to close it, resting her forehead on the cold wood with a sigh.

"Happy Birthday."

She jumped at the sound of a whisper behind her, turning with a slack jaw when she saw her room. Sam was leaning his hip against the foot of her bed and in the middle of her floor, he had built a sort of indoor tent. Her sheets were pinned up on string, her pillows and duvet on the floor inside. There was even a string of lights around the whole thing, giving it a dim lighting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam frowned when he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks, rushing forward to pull her into a hug.

"Nothing." She inhaled his scent, finding it a comfort to her. "Not now, anyway."

"You've been crying."

"Well, I spent my birthday cleaning up after everyone else, fighting with Jacob and then saying Hail Mary's in Father Duffy's office. Plus I didn't think I'd get to see you today."

"God help Jacob if I see him." Sam's voice was low as he spoke and Lucy could hear the threat in it. "But, I'm here now." He smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "And I figured from curfew we have four hours until first checks, so... If you still want to do this-"

"I do."

"You like the den? I figured it'd be a little more romantic but, uh... I don't really know much about that kinda stuff so..." He was scratching the back of his neck as he gestured to the den.

"Sammy, it's perfect." Lucy pulled him down for a kiss before moving towards her desk. "Help me move this."

Together they pushed the desk in front of the door, just in case someone decided to try and check on her earlier than usual. Lucy kicked off her trainers, following Sam into the sheet walls of the den and laying down on her duvet. Sam reached forward to run his fingers through her hair before he captured her lips in his once more.

The kiss was soft and gentle, his hand resting against her cheek, thumb tracing circles. Lucy moved herself closer, letting her hands come to rest against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart beneath her palm. Sam let his other hand rest on her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"If you change your mind, you gotta tell me, alright?" Sam asked, lips slightly swollen from the kiss, his cheeks flushed. Lucy nodded pulling his lips back to hers.

Sam's long fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, running up her side and gently squeezing her waist. Lucy broke the kiss, sitting up so that he could pull the shirt over her head and toss it to the side. The was a brief moment of self consciousness as Sam's eyes grazed over her chest, lingering on her purple bra but when she saw the arousal in his eyes she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it.

She reached forward to grab his hand, moving him so that his hand was pressed over one of her breasts before she did the same to his other hand. Sam bit his lower lip, squeezing her breasts before attaching his lips to her neck. Lucy tangled her fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck with a gasp. His hands were sending pleasant tingles through her body as he gently guided her to lay back down on her duvet.

Feeling her confidence surge, Lucy pushed her hands beneath Sam's shirt, feeling the muscles in his stomach tense under her touch. He placed kisses along her collar bone, nipping along her neck and her ear until she pushed him back a little to pull off his top. His torso was lightly toned from all the running and climbing he did and Lucy could see the beginnings of his chest hair, trailing down the centre of his stomach to his hips.

Sam slipped his hand beneath Lucy's back, fiddling to unclasp her bra. When he eventually managed it he threw it to the side, leaning back down to kiss her. The feeling of her bare skin on his made Lucy moan into his ear, her hands grasping at his shoulders. When she used her legs to pull him closer, she gasped at the feeling of his erection pressing against her thigh.

Sam ground his hips into hers, trying to stifle his moans even though she wasn't. He kissed her, so her moans were muffled, pulling away for a second to whisper into her ear.

"Quiet, sweetheart. The nuns will hear you and I think we both know this is a sin."

"God, shut _up_ , Sam!"

She lightly slapped his chest as he ran his hands up her thighs, trailing his kisses down her chest and stomach until he reached her hips where he kissed the pale skin above the jeans. His hands seemed to be moving in slow motion and Lucy dropped her head back onto a pillow in frustration. She heard Sam's light chuckle as he began to unbutton her jeans as she sighed deeply, running her fingers through his hair.

"You still ok?" Sam whispered.

"Perfect." Lucy had always felt comfortable with Sam and in the moment, with him loving every inch of her body she knew that she wanted to be with him, always.

He finally pulled off her jeans, Lucy catching the glint in his eyes as he did so. Not a second after the jeans had left her legs, he was back to rubbing her thighs and occasionally pressing kisses here and there. He lightly traced one of his long fingers down the front of her underwear, causing her to buck her hips slightly against his hand. He smiled, encouraged and pressed his palm against her. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and reveling at the sensation.

"Sam..." She moaned and he moved back up to her eye level.

She kissed him, rougher than she ever had before and pushed him onto his back. She was spurred on by the bulge in the front of his jeans as she kissed his neck, already aware of how sensitive his skin was there. She kissed her way down his chest, occasionally glancing up to see his glazed eyes as he watched her. When she reached his jeans she ran her hand along the zipper, heart pounding as Sam's eyes fell closed at her touch.

She was much quicker to remove his jeans than he had been but she felt a giddy rush of excitement run through her. His boxers were tented and she paused, watching his face as she gripped his length through the material. He sucked in air through his teeth, making a hissing noise and she pulled her hand away in a panic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no! That felt good..."

She opened her mouth in a 'oh' before she returned her hand to his length, moving up and down before she pulled his boxers down his legs. Her eyes widened when she saw his size, wondering how much this was going to hurt. Sensing her panic, Sam sat up, pressing kisses all over her face.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready." He reassured her but she shook her head.

"I want to do it, Sam... I just.. You're very, uh... Big." She finished lamely and Sam smirked.

"Thanks."

"Idiot." She shook her head, still staring down at his member. "Can I..?"

She gestured her hand forward and Sam nodded watching as she gripped him, no material to block the feel of her soft skin anymore. She began to move her hand up and down, watching his reaction to see if she was doing good. He stopped her at one point, only to spit in his own hand and pump himself a few times to act as lubrication.

He stopped her again, rolling her onto her back and pressing hot and wet kisses along her chest. He tugged off her underwear and ran his fingers along her folds. Her eyes widened at the feeling, having never had any hands other than her own down there.

"Does this feel good?" Sam asked as his thumb rubbed against her clit, fingers teasing her entrance.

"It feels... strange." She sighed. "Good strange though. It's weird, having you do what I usually do... But it feels better... Does that make sense?" Sam didn't answer for a second, as his eyes fell shut and he held his lower lip between his teeth.

"You do this to yourself?" He asked and Lucy blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, I do it too I just thought that... I mean you're a girl and I never really thought about girls doing that before."

"We get horny too, Sammy." She gasped his name as his fingers slipped inside of her. "Oh _Christ_!"

"Shouldn't be taking the lords name in vain, y'know." He smirked, his thumb increasing in speed against her clit.

" _Shut up_!" She tried to sound angry but the way he was making her feel was too much, her voice was coming out in short breaths.

"I want to make sure that we're both satisfied... Not like my first time." Sam muttured, watching Lucy's face as her mouth opened and she let out a loud moan that he had to muffle with his free hand, her eyes fluttering closed and her hips bucking against his fingers. "You good?" He asked when she caught her breath.

"It feels so much better when you do it." She confessed, giggling at his arrogant smirk as he pulled his hand away from her. His lips covered hers in a hungry kiss as his hands roamed her body. "And you're still sure about this?"

"Yes, Sam!" Lucy giggled as his nimble fingers tickled her sides. "Do you have a condom?"

"Oh, right yeah!"

Sam dissapeared for a second before returning to the den with a foil packet in hand. He situated himself between Lucy's legs, eyes flicking between her completely naked form and his fingers trying to open the packet in his hands. Once he managed it, he slipped the condom over his length and leant down to position himself.

"Sammy, you're shaking." Lucy commented in a quiet voice, his hand resting on his jaw. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" He sighed, eyes reluctantly meeting hers. "I just... I want it to be good, for your sake... And I don't want to hurt you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, that's the last thing I want."

"Sam, if you hurt me I'll tell you to stop, ok?" She smiled and he nodded. "And it already is good, better than good, so stop worrying." She let her hand move to the back of his neck, pulling him down for a chaste kiss before dropping her head back onto her pillow.

Lucy ran her hands up Sam's torso, bringing them to rest on his broad shoulders. Sam slid the head of his cock into her, startled when he heard her gasp. She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod to continue. He dipped his head to kiss her, slowly sliding himself in until he was completely buried inside of her heat.

"You good?" He asked, still unsure.

"Yeah, just don't move a second." She asked and he nodded. "It doesn't hurt." She was frowning, confused. "I just feel... full." Sam snorted and she slapped his arm. "Jerk."

"Tell me when you want me to move."

After a moment longer, she nodded and he pulled almost entirely out before sliding back in. Lucy groaned, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. She couldn't begin to explain the feeling she had, the pressure inside of her, gradually building as he pushed in and out.

Sam could feel her muscles tensing and clenching around him and he did his best to hold himself back. It was hard though, as she was moaning, so beautiful beneath him and the feeling of her tightness around him was so overwhelming. Trying his best to keep her satisfied, he moved one hand to press his thumb against her clit again.

She gasped, eyes shooting open to see his cocky smirk. He rubbed his thumb in quick circles, giving her quick, teasing kisses as he did. He only kissed her properly when her loud moaning threatened to alert the nuns. She grabbed one of the pillows, pressing it over her face as her body jerked and convulsed beneath him, sending him quickly spilling into his own orgasm. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, hiding his groans and whimpers there.

When Lucy finally moved the pillow away, Sam thought she had never looked more beautiful. A thin sheen of sweat was covering her, cheeks flushed, eyes wide with arousal and lips slightly swollen from his kisses. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers, kissing over her face again.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled out and lay on his side beside her.

"I love you too." Lucy turned to face him and he pulled her in closer to his chest. "Can you stay? Just for a little while?"

"Of course. Anything for the birthday girl."

Sam insisted they dressed, just in case and pulled on his jeans and shirt. Lucy pulled on an old vest top and some pajama pants before flopping back down under the den. As soon as Sam was on his back she had snuggled into his side, arm resting across his chest as she closed her eyes with a smile.

Sam pulled up the screwed up covers from the floor and placed it over them as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist.

"Thank you." She whispered in the darkness as Sam had turned the lights off.

"Anytime." He smiled as he gazed down at her. "I'm taking Nathan out tomorrow night, if you want to come."

"Where are you going?" She yawned, pressing her face closer to his chest.

"I found our mothers journals. I'm gonna get them back, Lu."

"That's great Sam!" She grinned, eyes refusing to open. "But that's kinda personal. I think it should just be you and Nate."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just come say goodnight when you drop him off and tell me all about it when I'm not being punished anymore."

"Alright."

Sam smiled, holding her close to him and waiting until she was fast asleep before he moved her desk back to it's rightful place and slipped silently out of her window, just minutes before one of the nuns opened the door and tutted at the mess she'd made.


	6. Gone

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Gone_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2021 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

We could change our names and run away to Mexico."

"Shut up."

Lucy and Nathan shared a giggle as they waited for Sam to meet them both in the centre of town. The two were contemplating ways they could leave the orphanage for good when Lucy had come up with the suggestion.

"I thought you weren't ready to leave yet, anyway?" Nathan frowned.

"Nah." Lucy sniffed. "As much as I hate the place and would love to leave I feel like actually leaving would just like... I don't even know how to explain it. I just feel like I'd break, y'know?"

"I know what you mean. You're used to it there now and leaving... Having to do everything for yourself, it's scary."

"How are you smarter than me even though you're five years younger?"

"I'm not that smart, you're just really dumb."

"Hey, screw you, Morgan!"

"Now, now children. Why don't we settle this with a nice calm discussion in the living area?" Sam's faux calming voice earned a snort from Lucy and his baby brother as he approached the pair.

Sam shared a laugh once he was caught up on the conversation and the three of them spent the day together, loitering around the town before Lucy and Nate had to head back to the orphanage for curfew. Lucy warned Nate not to get caught when he was sneaking out to see his brother again and he promised that he would be careful.

"And tell Sam I said to be safe and not to do anything stupid."

"It's Sam, he always does something stupid." Nathan snorted. "But I'll tell him anyway."

Lucy bid him goodnight and headed off into her bedroom, quickly changing into her pajamas and slipping into her freshly made bed with the cryptozoology book that Nathan had gotten her for her birthday. She read well into the early hours, waiting for Sam to climb up to her room like he had said he would. When she couldn't focus on the words any longer she forced herself to get up and walk around her room, opening the window so the icy night air would wake her up a little. It was around four in the morning when she finally gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

She was woken up by one of the nuns who held a stern expression on her face. In silence she was lead to Father Duffy's office, still clad in only her pajamas. She spotted Jacob sneering at her from the dining room but stopped herself from saying anything, figuring she must already be in trouble since she was being frog marched to the office that she hated more than anything.

"Take a seat, Miss Oakley." Father Duffy was actually rather pleasant, but the thought of being in trouble with him always made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"If this is about sneaking out, I've been in my room all night and morning." Lucy grumbled, still half asleep.

"Yes, I know that Lucy." Father Duffy sighed, gesturing for one of the sisters to leave the room. "It's Nathan Morgan we're concerned about."

"Why?" She internally panicked. _Had they caught him sneaking out again? He'd be on lock down for months now. She had told him to be careful_.

"He's missing." Duffy gestured with his hands as he searched for his words but Lucy's head was swimming. "We know you know he left last night, to be with Sam I assume and I try to be lenient with Nathan, it's hard for him not having his brother around... But he hasn't come back yet, which is unusual as I'm sure you're aware."

"Yeah." She mumbled. _What if something had gone wrong when they went to steal their mothers journals? What if whoever had bought them was some psycho with a gun? She should have just gone with them_.

"We went to the shared housing where Sam lives and they haven't seen him since yesterday when he headed out to meet up with you and his brother in town."

Lucy closed her eyes, the sound of her blood rushing loud in her ears. She tried to block out the thoughts of Sam and Nate, scared and locked in some lunatic's house. She tried to pretend that maybe they were just hiding for the time being and would turn up for dinner by the fishing docks like they always did.

"Lucy, we know how close you are with the boys. You'll help them more if you tell us where they are. I promise you, you won't be in any trouble."

"But I..." Lucy shook her head. "I don't know."

"Lucy, the boys are in more trouble than you can imagine. You'll help everyone if you tell us where they are so that they can explain to us what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night two boys were seen running from a house on the edge of town. The woman that owned the property had made a nine one one call earlier to report someone breaking in... She was found dead on the floor."

"Wha- No, they wouldn't... It wasn't them, you _can't_ believe that surely!" Lucy's head felt like it was going to explode.

"I don't believe that Sam and Nathan Morgan are murderers. But I do believe they know what happened last night and they are perhaps the only ones that do. So please, help us find them."

"I don't know, I _swear._ " Lucy broke down, sobbing into her hands. "They were just supposed to go and get their mothers journals back. Sam promised he'd come and say goodnight when he brought Nate home but he never came." She cried, body shaking uncontrollably. " _He never came_!"

One of the nuns was brought in to remove Lucy from the room, Father Duffy seeing that she really didn't know where the boys were. The nun held onto Lucy for hours, letting her cry until her throat was sore. She eventually left to fix dinner for the other children, leaving Lucy all cried out and curled into a ball on her bed.

She forced herself to stand, legs shaky beneath her. It took her a while, standing motionless and staring at nothing, until she spotted it. A small slip of paper, folded up and stuck to her window sill.

"Sam." Her voice was nothing but a croak as she shoved open the window and snatched the letter up.

' _Lucy, I'm so sorry. Nathan and I got the journals but things went wrong. The lady that bought them, she was a friend of our mothers. She had a heart attack. We have to leave, I hope you understand. I don't have time to write everything but I promise we'll come back for you. I promised I'd always be there for you and I meant it. I'm sorry, Lulu. I love you_.'

"No, no, no, no, no." She screwed the letter up into a ball, hurling at her bedroom door as fresh tears begin to fall, just as she thought they'd all dried up.

Sobbing, alone in her bedroom, alone for the first time in four years she did what she used to do when she had no one to turn to. She hid. Sliding under her bed, coughing slightly from the dust, she found that familiar sense of seclusion and comfort and allowed herself to cry into the carpet.

* * *

She lasted for three days beneath her bed. Three days without a single word spoken to anyone. The nuns found the letter and gave it over to Father Duffy. He returned it, trying to coax her out with it but she turned to face the wall instead.

Even the other children were worried. Some offered to come and hang out with her, Jacob even came to tease her in a hopes that she'd come out to hit him. But she wouldn't move. She only crept out in the dead of night to use the bathroom but she'd quickly scamper back to the only place she felt safe anymore.

On the third day she knew she had to eat or she'd pass out. She re-read Sam's letter for the umpteenth time, deciding to believe that he'd come back for her as soon as he and Nate were hidden. She padded down to the kitchen an hour after curfew and started to rummage through the fridge. She pulled out a few sandwich fillings and some cheese before getting herself some bread. She lay it all out on the table, eating as much as her empty stomach would allow her.

She knew Father Duffy was watching her from the doorway but she couldn't look at him. She couldn't stand the pitying look she knew he'd have on his face. She couldn't stand the thought of being around any of them, the nuns or the other kids, so she ate alone and returned to her room to sleep on the bed for the first time in three days.

She showered early the following day, spending the daylight down by the fishing dock, returning home to eat in silence and then straight to bed. She didn't, couldn't speak to anyone. They wouldn't understand how she felt.

She'd been so certain during her childhood that she'd live with her parents throughout her school life, study hard, become a history lecturer at some college or university. She could specialize in ancient Greece or ancient Egypt. She'd meet a nice guy and they spend the rest of their lives together.

Then they dumped her at the orphanage. 'It's just until I've settled into the new job, honey' her dad had said. Lying bastard. She hated him. She hated her mom for not saying anything. At least her dad pretended everything was fine. Her mom had just stared at her for days, not saying a word. Then they were gone and they never came back. She had hid then too but then she had the Morgan's.

Sam had made her feel so safe, so loved and wanted, needed even. He had promised that he would never leave her behind like they did and so, where is he? Why did he just leave? Why hasn't he come back yet?

But, as time dragged on, she began to think that maybe that would be her life. Loving people and then them leaving. Of course she would always believe their promises of commitment but they will always leave. And she'll always hide and in the long run, she'll always be alone. She understood that now.

* * *

It was six months after Sam and Nathan had left that Lucy was sat at her desk, staring up through her window at the night sky. She remembered all of the time she'd watched the moon and stars with Sam. They'd try and name as many of the constellations as they could remember and even try to make up their own with goofy names.

She closed her eyes, her fingers fiddling with her 'moon child' necklace. Part of her wanted to snap it from her neck, toss it down the drain along with the relationship she'd had with him. But she couldn't. She didn't have the strength to just erase him from her life like he had to her.

He wasn't going to come back. She wasn't stupid, she knew that. But she was ready now. She didn't need him anymore.

She shoved her books into her duffle bag with a few spare sets of clothes. She grabbed the pot of cash she'd been saving over the years and her box of his letters. Then, ten minutes after first checks, she was out of her window and climbing down the fire escape just like he'd taught her. She ran for as long as she could manage, walking when she got tired until the morning sun began to rise. She caught the first bus she saw that would take her out of town. She didn't have a destination and so she allowed herself to sleep, deciding she'd just see where she'd end up at the end of the line.


	7. Growing Up

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Growing Up_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley, Lou and Reece._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _4928 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

**_WARNING - NSFW!_ **

* * *

Lucy woke up in Lawrence, Massachusetts. She continued to travel on, getting as far away from Boston as she could until she had just enough money left for a cheap motel room and food. Suddenly being alone with no one to turn to for help was terrifying but she forced herself to get tough, knowing she'd never survive if she didn't.

For a little while she lived off instant noodles and drank water from the tap but soon enough, she was running out of money and only had a day left in the motel room. Sam had taught her slight of hand before, in case of emergency, but she hadn't yet had the guts to actually use it. She didn't even know if she could pull it off, Sam had only learnt originally to teach 'Nate The Great' some simple magic tricks.

But as she was forced to leave the motel, she grew desperate. She began just by stealing bits of food and drink from convenience stores, stuffing them into her bag before running off to find the most secluded corners of town to sleep for night. Eventually though, she knew she needed to get cash somehow.

She started stealing cd's, dvd's, bits of clothing and the like. Things she knew she could sell for quick money on the streets. She kept herself fed but she couldn't afford a bed anywhere, she never had enough. So after five months she upped her game and moved onto bigger prizes.

She found that stealing wallets wasn't as terrifying as she thought it would be. Living in the city people are too busy to notice their surroundings, let alone having the time to stop for longer than a second when a stranger bumps into them. They stop to pick up whatever they dropped, Lucy would grab their wallet from a pocket or a bag and then they're rushing off again before she even has a chance to apologize.

She usually did this kind of work in the subway, appreciating the crowds to keep her covered but sometimes she worked on the streets too. On one such occasion she was just pulling twenty seven dollars from a wallet that she was about to dump in an alley way when she noticed a man staring at her from the opposite side of the street.

She knew she should run, she had been caught but the smirk on his face as he crossed over to talk to her kept her rooted to the spot. As he got close she noticed his yellowing teeth and straggly hair, thinning on top.

"Quite the talent you've got there, little lady." His accent was a strong southern drawl that sent shivers up her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Relax, I'm not about to call the cops over here." He chuckled. "I'm Lou." He extended a hand and she noticed his nails were a matching yellow to his teeth.

"Lucy."

"I might have a job for you, Lucy... Since you're clearly hard up for cash."

She had been reluctant of course but the offer was too good. She had to break into a house, an empty house, find the cash that was hidden in the office and then get back out without triggering the alarm. She would get enough of the cash to rent a motel room for a week and there was the added promise that if she was good, there'd be more jobs in the future.

She'd felt guilty the entire time she tip toed through the building but it was either this or eventually dying from hypothermia on the streets since the only blanket she had was her own jacket. The job went off without a hitch and she handed the four grand over to Lou in the motel room he'd already rented for her. He took the rest of the cash but she didn't mind, her bed was soft, she had a shower and she was warm. Truly warm for the first time in months.

She held onto her partnership with Lou for six months, taking on jobs he offered in return for payment on her room. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him but whilst she was getting cash, she would deal with him. She'd nearly left on one occasion, when she got curious as to where all the cash went. She asked him if he was in some kind of trouble and he'd hurled a dinner plate straight at her. She'd managed to avoid getting hit, letting it smash against the wall and crumble around her feet. She never touched the subject again.

It was their sixth month together when Lou changed. He kept commenting on how girls her age were already working the streets, getting extra money from seedy guys in cars with blacked out windows. He never asked her outright but she knew what he was hinting at. She'd already sunk so low, living rough and stealing from innocent people but she'd be damned if she was about to sell her body too.

"Listen, Luce... We've got two options here." He said one evening, pacing the floor with a toothy grin. "We can take the house, it's bigger, the owners are home and there's an alarm that calls the police immediatly."

"Or?" She asked, never having taken such a difficult job before.

"Or, I have some friends... They'd pay alot for a girl of your age especially with a body like yours." His eyes roamed her frame and she folded her arms against herself.

In her time on the streets she'd lost what little weight she had, reducing her to a frail body, hips protruding and cheeks hollowed. She knew what he meant by the comment. They'd pay cash for a girl too weak to put up a fight. She murmured a no, repulsed at the idea.

"They'd pay just for a strip... More for sex, especially if you let them go bare." He was growing excited, she could tell by the way he waved his hands. "Fuck, you let them cum inside and we'll be loaded."

"No, Lou."

"If you took them all on, let them all have a go in one night, Jesus fuck, Lucy we'll hit the jack pot!"

"No!" She shouted, standing from the bed. "Just fucking _stop_ , will you?" She ran her fingers through her limp hair, hands shaking. "I'll take the house, just give me the address."

The house was more of a mansion and finding the safe had taken twenty minutes already. She glanced at the safe code, written onto her wrist in marker and clicked it open. She pulled out the cash, shoving it into her duffle bag, slung over her shoulder. She had almost made it back out of the window when the alarm began to sound and there was a metallic click of a gun behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw a man in his pajamas, shot gun in hand. Not even bothering to try and talk she launched herself through the window, falling a short distance and hitting the low roof with a thud. She rolled down and off until she hit the ground, winding herself when she landed.

She was up and running before her breath was back, knowing that if she stopped for even a second she would be fucked. Lou met up with her on the corner of the block, taking the duffle and shoving it into the boot of a car she hadn't seen before.

"You should've let them fuck you, Luce." He murmured, grabbing her wrist and pulling her flush against his chest.

"What are you doing? Lou, get the fuck off me!"

She kicked and thrashed in his arms but it was no use, he was much bigger and stronger than she was. The police came barreling around the corner in a matter of seconds, placing the still struggling Lucy into cuffs and forcing her into one of their cars. She could see them through the window, thanking Lou for catching her, shaking his hand.

She swore out loud, hitting her shoulder on the door only for one of the officers to threaten her with his baton. She slumped in her seat, cuffs uncomfortably tight on his wrist as she began to quietly sob in the back seat. Lou gave her his spine tingling grin as the car pulled away and she realised with a spinning head and dry throat that she was about to go to jail.

* * *

She spent a total of ten months in the North Carolina Correctional Institution for Women. She had never felt so worthless in her entire life, not even when she realised her parents just plain didn't want her.

She did her best to keep her head down, let her time pass by without getting into trouble. But she was new meat to the women on long stretches and that would always be a game to them. Prison is not like it is in the movies and most nights, Lucy cried herself to sleep.

She wasn't the only one, the sounds of quiet crying was common in the cells but Lucy still felt alone. Even the other first timers didn't want anything to do with her. She knew they were just doing the same, staying alone to avoid confrontation but all Lucy wanted was someone to talk to. Even if it was just to talk about the weather.

A group of the girls set upon her one evening in the showers, leaving her a bruised and bloody mess on the tiled floor. She was found naked by one of the guards and taken to the infirmary. She had two broken ribs, three fractured, a broken wrist and a fractured jaw. She couldn't even eat, let alone speak to anyone and yet the women in bed beside her just wouldn't stop talking.

"My name's Raquel but most people in her call me Reece." She introduced herself one evening. Lucy frowned and so she explained. "I got into a bit of a fight when some girl tried to take by Reece's Piece I got from my daughter on visitation." She laughed and Lucy could only offer a shadow of a smile. "So what's you're name? Oh shit, right, your jaw." Reece jumped from her bed and pulled Lucy's chart from the foot of hers. "Lucy Oakley. Pretty... Nineteen years old, damn you girls are gettin' younger by the day... Breaking and entering."

Reece climbed back onto her bed and continued to talk, despite never getting any answers from Lucy and her wired jaw. Lucy found her voice soothing despite it's rough tone, she appreciated that someone was finally talking to her.

For the remaining months inside, Reece became Lucy's guardian angel. She taught her how to fight and Lucy learned that her ex husband had been a cage fighter. She taught her how to make a weapon although Lucy insisted she didn't want one. She was relying on good behavior to be out within a year. One mistake and she'd be here for longer. She wouldn't survive that.

"Beats living on the streets though, don't it?" Reece asked her one afternoon as they worked out in the yard.

"Heh, yeah I guess. Regular meals and a bed isn't to be sniffed at." Lucy nodded with a frown. "But I'd rather be free and on the streets than in this shit show."

"My daughter's coming today." Reece grinned, pushing her deep red hair off her shoulders. "I've been teaching her that what mommy did was wrong. I don't want her to be like me, y'know."

"Yeah. But if it's any consolation, despite your incarceration you're not too bad of a role model."

"Is that right?" Reece laughed at the young blonde, noting how the skinny framed girl she'd met in the infirmary now had a definite muscle tone.

"You taught me how to be tough." Lucy shrugged, her shoulders aching from the weight lifting she'd done the day previous. "Plus you're a take no shit kinda woman which is good for anyone."

Reece found Lucy kept her grounded. She kept her from bouncing off the walls or getting so worked up she got herself landed in solitary again. And Lucy had Reece for her company, for sake of her sanity and her welfare. She was much stronger now than she had been. Mentally, physically... She could take care of herself and she knew that when if she ever saw Lou again, he was fucked.

* * *

Reece did Lucy one last favor before she got out and Lucy would never be able to thank her enough. Reece's sister, Dolly, was married to a very rich man with connections in all the best places. Not the most legal places but wealthy places. She had him put Lucy in touch with a collector. A collector who was in serious need of someone who was good with research and with a good historical knowledge. Lucy was perfect, as he had told her upon their first meeting.

Lucy was paid generously for her research and help in finding the priceless artifact he had been after but the best payment he gave, was giving her name to his friends. Without even realizing it, Lucy had got herself a career. Ok, so it wasn't quite the treasure hunting with Sam and Nathan that she'd imagined but it was damn near close enough. And after the last two years she'd had, she felt like she deserved it.

Of course, the occupation did have it's share of trouble here and there but with the things she'd learnt from Sam, what she'd learnt on the streets and what Reece had taught her inside, she handled herself well. Not to mention her determination to never land herself back in a jail cell.

* * *

She made a handful of friends in her line of work, three of which became more than just acquaintances fairly quickly.

The first was a British man named Charlie Cutter who didn't look like your usual treasure hunting type but the guy was smart and funny. Lucy loved listening to him talk, finding his accent fascinating and when the man they were working for got a little too obnoxious, Charlie was quick to put him back in his place. Lucy stayed in contact with him after the job had finished, meeting up once or twice for drinks when they weren't too far from each other.

The second time she worked with Charlie, she met an Australian woman name Chloe Frazer and another Brit, called Harry Flynn. Chloe was wary of her to begin with, always keeping a cautious eye on her whilst they worked. She was convinced that Lucy would be a burden, too glued to her books, notes and laptop to be of any use in the field. But given that she and Lucy got themselves into a tight spot with some armed guards and they came out on top, Chloe softened toward her and they became close friends.

Lucy's relationship with Harry was a difficult one to begin with. He was cocky, arrogant and a little annoying. But with his smirking and his flirtatious nature, he reminded her a little of Sam. It had been just over three years but his name still stung her, deep in her chest. She tried to get over him, flirted with Harry as much as she could manage without becoming a blushing mess but she could never bring herself to make a move on him or even get close enough for him to make a move on her.

Before she knew it the job was over and Harry was heading back to England with Charlie. Lucy mentally cursed herself for not acting on her crush on the cocky man, knowing she was never going to see Sam again anyway and it was about time she moved on. She promised herself that next time someone was interested in her, she'd go with it, as long as they were her type of course.

* * *

It had been almost four years since she left the orphanage, just coming up to her twenty second birthday when she got a call from Harry Flynn. She hadn't seen him since the first job they worked together and so the call was unexpected but not unwelcome as she kept her personal promise in mind.

"Hello, darling." He greeted, voice as confident as ever. "I don't suppose you're working at the moment are you?"

"Actually I'm in between jobs right now... Why? Need a hand with something?"

"The bloke I'm working with is bloody useless, babe!" He laughed and she felt her stomach flutter at the pet name. Harry wasn't one to use them intentionally, he used them on everyone: enemy, friend, lover, man, woman, other... It didn't matter to Harry, he just loved pet names.

"Send me your location and I'll get there as soon as I can. And you can buy me a drink when I land."

* * *

Even in October, Kos in Greece was hitting twenty six degrees and that was on the cooler days. Harry was his usually flirty self of course and as promised, he bought her a drink when she arrived red faced at the hotel.

He had been right about their current boss too. The man barely knew anything about the artifact he was looking for other than it's value. Most of the work was down to Lucy's research and Harry's experience in locating these things.

The more they worked together, the more Lucy grew to admire him. Sure, he was always cocky about his handsome face which she liked to disagree with just to annoy him, but it was always a lie. Harry was very handsome. He had dark eyes and a pointed nose but somehow, coupled with his smirk and physique, he made it work.

Watching him work in the sun, his muscles flexing as he moved their equipment around and a thin sheen of sweat forming on his brow, Lucy found that she couldn't quite take her eyes off of him.

"Y'know if I knew that you were just going to sit and stare at me, I would've called Chloe instead."

"I wasn't staring I was just..." She trailed off as Harry moved to stand in front of her, using his height as an advantage as she had to lift her head to stare up at him.

"Just what, love?" His hands moved to rest on the wall either side of her head, alerting to the fact that she'd managed to back herself into the corner. "Just admiring, eh?"

"As if you need anyone to admire you." She scoffed. "You do that plenty yourself."

Harry laughed, eyes moving to her lips as she watched his tongue dart out to wet his own. He moved closer, erasing the gap between them completely as he caught her lips in his. His kiss was soft but needy, hands gripping at her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. Her own hands gripped at the shirt covering his chest and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her.

He was so different to Sam. She cursed herself, unable to stop from comparing the two. Sam had only been eighteen, only been with one other girl. He was gentle, caring and considerate to her. Not that Harry wasn't but he was a man who knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. She could sense it in his kiss and when his hand slipped down her back to firmly grasp her ass, she pushed herself away from him.

"Too much?" He asked, an unmistakable frown appearing on his face.

"Yes... No, I just..." Lucy sighed, running a hand down her flustered face. "I'm just not ready for anything too intense yet, alright?"

"Sex is too intense then?" Harry was laughing it off but she could see the dissapointment in his eyes.

"Look, I've been let down before and I'm just not ready for that to happen again. Not yet."

"Who says I'm gonna let you down?"

"Harry Flynn is not the name of a man who settles down into a relationship." Lucy chuckled.

"I disagree, love." Harry smiled, moving back over to his work. "But we can keep this casual if you like, no pressure."

"Thanks, Harry."

* * *

Of course, Harry's version of a casual no pressure relationship involved lots of ass slapping, eye fucking across rooms and his flirting increased tenfold. It got to the point where he would get Lucy so flustered she'd have to excuse herself to the bathroom to cool down. She knew he was doing it on purpose and she couldn't lie when he asked if it was working.

One thing she enjoyed more than anything is that with him constantly pulling her to hidden corners for a lustful make out session, she no longer found herself comparing him to Sam. He kissed her so often and so forcefully that her mind was void of anything other than how his lips felt on hers or on her neck, how his hands felt on her ass and his his erection felt pressed against her leg.

It took two weeks of this before she couldn't stand it anymore. She was still nervous, Sam had been the only boy she'd ever slept with and that one once, four years ago. But Harry had convinced her that he liked her for more than just sex. So when the job came to an end they spent the early evening getting tipsy and sharing kisses in the hotel bar. They spoke for hours, about their childhoods, their hopes, dreams... Anything and everything that came to mind until Harry's hand came to rest on her thigh.

"Harry..."

"I know, you're not ready... But I've gotta be honest love, if I have to knock one out on my own again I might loose my mind."

"Just, make me a promise."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you're not like him." She thought of Sam, of his leaving and blinked away the sting of tears. "Promise me you're not gonna fucking disappear and leave me on my own again."

"Sweetheart..."

"I know we're not a proper relationship Harry, I know that's not what you want right now but... I just want to know that even between jobs I'm not gonna get a letter one day saying that you're so sorry but you've gone."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere alright?" Harry forced a laugh, trying to ease the tension, never having been one for difficult situations. "We take this day by day as we always do. And even if this, whatever this is, doesn't work we're still mates aren't we?"

"Depends." Lucy smiled, gulping down the rest of her beer and standing from the table with an over confident smile.

"On what?" Harry was smiling too as he followed her actions, letting her lead him to the elevator.

"On whether or not you can make me cum."

The elevator doors had barely slid closed before Harry had his hands on her. She flinched and gasped when her back hit the cool metal of the wall, letting her own hands slip beneath Harry's shirt and tracing the taut muscles of his back. He was groping at her ass again, as he always did, lips sucking a mark into her neck as she moaned by his ear.

The doors slid open and she frowned, knowing they couldn't possibly be at her floor yet. The three young men that entered the lift couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces, Lucy was beet red and Harry was just as cocky as ever. She all but dragged him from the elevator when they reached her floor, stomping over to her room and shoving the door open, yanking him inside by his shirt.

She pushed him against the wall, one hand on his neck, pulling him down to kiss her as the other pressed firmly against his crotch. He pulled his head back with a groan, hands gripping her shoulder.

"Easy on the goods, darlin'."

He pushed her back a little, moving from the wall and guiding her towards the bed. His hands tugged open her shirt, buttons flying off in different directions and he ignored the brief glare she shot at him. The shirt was on the floor as his fingers pulled at the cups of her bra, lips closing around one of her nipples as soon as the bra slipped.

"Oh, shit." Lucy moaned, her fingers tangling into Harry's hair. He let his tongue circle her nipple until she was desperately pulling at his shirt.

He stood up, slipping the garment over his head and appreciating the way her eyes roamed his toned chest. She reached forward, running her fingers through the hair that trailed down his stomach until her hand was on the top of his jeans.

"Well don't stop there, love." He smirked, pulling his jeans forward himself and pushing her hand beneath the fabric.

She bit her lip as she felt his length, thick in her hand as he pushed his jeans down to his feet. He kicked them away, pressing a hand on her shoulder until she was kneeling before him. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She had given a hand job before but she had never used her mouth. The only thing she had to go on was the few porn films she'd seen, dirty books she'd read in prison, they had become a sort of currency along with cigarettes, and the reactions that Harry would give her.

She placed her hand around the base of his cock, fingers barely long enough to wrap around. Tentatively, she darted her tongue out to lick the head and watching Harry bite his lip above her. She moved her hand up and down as she took the head into her mouth, circling her tongue around the hip. Harry swore, hand moving to the back of her head and she could tell he was trying his hardest not to force her down on him.

She began to bob her head up and down, gradually taking more and more of him in until he held her in place and pushed himself all the way inside, moaning at the slight choking noise she made.

He pulled her back to her feet, hurriedly unbuttoning her jeans and forcing them down her legs before gently pushing her back onto the bed. Lucy scrambled up the sheets, leaning back against the pillows as Harry was quick to dive between her legs. His fingers spread her lips apart and his wide tongue ran it's way over her centre. She bucked her hips, hearing his chuckle as she let her eyes flutter closed.

She made a mental note that whenever Harry got to cocky and wouldn't shut up, she now had a much better use of his mouth. She was writhing beneath him in no time and judging from the look in his eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. As soon as he slipped two of his fingers into her tight centre, she exploded around them, crying out his name as he tried to hold her hips still, tongue never slowing against her clit.

She had to force herself to sit up and push his head away when she couldn't stand the pleasure any longer. Harry looked more smug than he ever had as he flopped onto his back, gripping Lucy's hips and pulling her on top of him. Another new experience for her, she noted as she rose up, positioning his cock at her entrance before slowly sinking back down onto him.

She had to wait for a moment, adjusting to the sheer girth of him before she could bring herself to move. It was an exquisite feeling, the way he stretched her out and she could feel herself building to orgasm again. Harry was letting out quiet moans below her as she stabled herself with her hands on his chest.

"You look so good, sweetheart." He murmured, beginning to buck up into her. "You gonna cum for me again?"

One of his hands slipped to her pussy, thumb rubbing rough circles against her clit until she collapsed against his chest, hips still rocking against him as though they were acting on their own will. She was whimpering his name into his ear and he had to refrain himself from cumming right there and then.

He flipped them over, picking up his speed and thrusting into her. He was determined to give her one last orgasm and so he pulled her ankles until they rested on his shoulders, bending her in just the right way that he could sink deeper and hit the spot that had her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Oh god, Harry! Yes, right there, don't stop, please don't stop!" She panted, hands fisted into the sheets beneath them.

"Come on, darling. One more time."

He pounded into her, the cheap mattress springs squeaking with his efforts. She came again, body convulsing against him as he pulled himself from her soaked pussy and moved up the mattress, releasing himself across her chest and some splattering across her chin and lips.

"Fuck." He moaned, watching as he used a finger to lift his cum from her chin, slipping into her mouth to taste him. "You're gonna make me hard again."

"Give me ten minutes Flynn." Lucy panted, chest heaving. "Three orgasms one after the other... I need a break."

"I'm gonna make it four next time."


	8. Reunited

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Reunited_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2357 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Lucy and Harry's relationship continued for the rest of the year, on and off. If they were working together or at least close together, it was on. When they were separated, it worked like an open relationship. It worked for them and so when Harry called to ask for Lucy help on a new job, she was looking forward to meeting him in the hotel.

It was late when she landed and so she headed straight to the room that Harry had given her the number to. She knocked on and had the half asleep, half naked Brit answered the door with a tired smile.

"Hello darlin'." He greeted her with a lazy kiss, hands giving her waist a quick squeeze before he moved to collapse onto the bed.

"Talk about jet lag." Lucy chuckled, shedding her clothes and pulling out the first set of pajamas from her suitcase. "I guess I'll find out all about this job in the morning then."

"Mmm." He hummed, already falling back to sleep as Lucy climbed into bed and cuddled into his side.

"Shame you don't have more energy... I'm still wide awake." She teased, letting her hand rest just above his boxers.

"Oh, Lucy." Harry smirked, opening his eyes to look at her. "I've always got enough energy for that. Especially if you're on top."

* * *

The two of them ate breakfast in a sleepy silence, early the following morning. They were set to meet Harry's partners once they'd finished. Lucy had been wondering why the others hadn't come down to meet them until Harry quietly murmured something about wanting some time alone with her.

She appreciated those little moments with Harry. He wasn't big on being openly affectionate but when he was, she found it adorable. He always ensured they shared a hotel room whenever they worked together, he always insisted on sitting beside her during dinners or whilst travelling and whenever they weren't near each other, he would constantly throw glances her way to make sure she was ok.

Harry's carefree nature made Lucy forget about the worries of her past, the stresses of her present and she never made plans for the future. Last time she tried to she damn near had a panic attack. They lived day to day, as Harry had promised her at the start of their relationship and she found that it kept her relaxed and level headed.

"Shall we head up then?" Harry asked when Lucy had finished her coffee.

"Sure." She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "I hope these friends of yours know what they're doing."

"Oh, don't worry. The Drake's are good, they know their stuff."

* * *

The hotel door was left on the latch and so Harry let himself in, Lucy following a step behind him. She pushed her hair back from her face, noting the faded pink tips and making a mental note to re do the dye. She was contemplating changing to blue or green tips when she entered the main area of the room and heard a voice she had never expected to hear again.

"Lucy?"

Her head shot up and her green eyes locked with Nathan Morgan's blue. Her jaw went slack as she tried to think of something intelligent to say. Her heart thudding, eyes scanning the room until she found what she was looking for. Sam Morgan was standing from the bed, eyes wide as he stared at her.

They both looked different but she would recognize them anywhere. Nate's hair was no longer the curled and unruly mess she knew. It was short and spiky and he had a little stubble on his jaw. He was taller than her now and she would've cursed the fact if it weren't for her shock.

Sam's hair was no longer fluffy and messy but brushed back away from his face. His shoulders were broader, he was taller and he had two day old stubble on his jaw. But he still had that same cocky smirk as he stood.

"I can't believe it." He murmured, moving closer to her but she backed off.

"Do you know each other?" Harry asked, a deep frown on his face.

"Long story." Nate spoke quietly as he eyed his brother and his long lost friend.

"We came back." Sam spoke again, standing a few steps from her. "What were you thinking, running away from the orphanage?" He shook his head, hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck in the nervous habit that Lucy had never forgotten. "We came back for you and you were gone. What were we supposed to think, Lucy? We were worried sick!"

Lucy snapped, face twisted with anger as she pointed an accusatory finger at the tall man. "Oh, _you_ were worried? _You_? Sounds familiar... Except, the way I remember it involves a motorbike and broken promises!"

"Don't turn this one around on me, I came back for you!" Sam shouted now and Lucy flinched a little. Sam didn't miss it but he knew that now wasn't the time to ask.

"I'm _not_! I'm just saying don't think that you can't sit up there on your fucking high horse when _you_ were the one that left, not me." She spat, noticing Harry moving to stand in front of her but she gestured for him to stay put. "Six months... Six _fucking_ months I spent worrying about you. Waiting to hear that two idiots on a bike have been killed, waiting for one of the nuns to tell me that they'd found you dead in a ditch somewhere." Her voice faltered as the pain she'd felt in those six months resurfaced.

"At least you knew we were together, looking out for each other. You took off without a word on your own. Anyone could have found you!"

"Anyone did. I went to jail, Sam." Sam stepped back, frowning and shaking his head. "So don't act like you suddenly give a shit."

She turned her back on the room, storming out and slamming the door behind her. Harry was frowning at Sam, Nathan was trying to come up with something to say and Sam was still trying to comprehend how Lucy, his Lucy, had landed herself in prison.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Harry said at last, still eyeing his best friend. "Later, I want to know what the hell that was all about."

Harry left the room, heading for his own but it was empty. He was looking for almost two hours before he found her, sitting on the roof with dried tear tracks on her cheeks. He sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't think I've ever seen you cry."

"Sorry." She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"It was him wasn't it? Sam was the one who let you down... The reason you were scared about dating me." He asked and Lucy nodded.

"We were in an orphanage together. Met him when I was fourteen, we started dating when I was seventeen. He left when I was eighteen." She let out a shaky breath, leaning into Harry's chest. "He promised he was going to come back for me, told me he loved me... I was such a fucking idiot."

"No you weren't, babe." Harry pressed a kiss to her hair line. "You were young."

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure if she could work with Sam. She wanted to, that was all she'd ever wanted to do with her life after all. But there was still alot of pain where he was concerned and she knew how much it would hurt to be so close to him again.

Things between Sam and Harry were a little tense too. Sam knew he shouldn't be angry at him, he hadn't known about his and Lucy's past but it still stung to know that his childhood sweetheart was now dating his best friend.

Harry was worried. He knew Lucy would never do anything to hurt him and he knew Sam wouldn't either. But even he could see how much history the two had and he knew that if Lucy truly didn't care for Sam anymore, she wouldn't have reacted the way she did.

Nathan was stuck in the middle, acting as a go between for Lucy and the boys. Whilst Harry and Sam were working one day he said he'd take on some research, which he took to Lucy's room instead. He knew she'd never agree to it if she thought Sam would be there.

"What did you eat whilst you were away?" She scoffed when she let him into her room. "I was always taller than you and now look! I only just pass your shoulders."

"Protein." Nathan smirked, placing his stack of papers on her table with no intention of going through them for the time being.

"So, _Drake_... Where did that come from?"

Nathan explained everything that had happened the night they left, what happened after, where they went, where they slept. He even told her of how he'd had to stop Sam from returning to the orphanage the first week. She gave a rue smile, understanding how dangerous it would've been to return so soon. He told her about Colombia, about how he met Sully whilst Sam was in a youth detention centre for theft. He told her about how Sam and Sully never really got a long but the older man looked out for the two anyway and was always just a phone call away should they need him. He promised to introduce her to him one day.

"Lucy... I know you're angry but will you just talk to him?" Nathan sighed as he finally began to look at the work that needed to be done. "Just let him tell you about how he felt when we left."

"Alright." She nodded, his stories having quelled her anger for the time being. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

She was nervous to say the least. She hadn't been alone with Sam in almost five years. She spoke to Harry, who agreed that the two of them should talk and when she saw the evident apprehension in his eyes she kissed him and promised that nothing was going to change between them.

She was waiting to meet him in the hotel bar. She sat on the bar stool, swirling her drink around in her glass, listening to everyone else's idle chatter when he arrived. He sat down in silence, buying himself a drink and occasionally glancing at her as he tried to think of what to say.

What would be appropriate? Sorry I left? Sorry I didn't come back for so long? Sorry I shouted? Sorry seemed like an empty word at that point and he knew she wouldn't want an apology anyway.

"What happened to us?" She sighed, finally breaking the silence. "We used to be best friends."

"Life happened." He leant his elbows on the bar. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're still my best friend."

"I thought Harry was."

"Best female friend then." Sam returned her faint smile. "What happened? How did you end up in jail?"

"That's a long story, Sammy." She balked, the nickname slipped from her lips before she could catch it. "Sorry."

"No, don't be." He shook his head, small smile faltering. "Just tell me everything, Lulu."

"Well, I lived rough for a while, picking pockets and what not until I met this guy called Lou..."

* * *

"And then Charlie introduced me to Harry and Chloe who both became good friends. And I've been working as a researcher ever since." There was a bottle of alcohol sat between them now and Sam picked it up to pour another drink.

"That's something I gotta ask." He said. "How'd you end up with Harry? He doesn't seem like your type."

"You don't know my type." She frowned. "Harry's a cocky bastard but he's funny and he makes me laugh."

"Is that all it takes nowadays?"

"Don't Sam." She warned. "He's charming, he's good at his job, he's smart... His accent is great too."

"That's it?" Sam scoffed, his bitter jealousy rising to the surface. "Sounds like a match made in heaven."

"He makes me happy." Lucy dropped from her stool, swaying slightly as she glared at him. "He was there. You weren't."

"Lucy, wait!" Sam followed her as she tried to leave, catching her wrist in his large hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He shook his head, trying to dispel the drunken haze of thoughts that were clouding his mind. "I love you."

"It's a little late for that, Sam. I'm with Harry now."

"You don't love him."

"Says who?" She shouted, ignoring the looks from the people in the bar.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him."

"I. _Love_. Harry." She was seething. She did love Harry, maybe not in the way that Sam meant but it was love. Sam nodded, lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes dropped to the floor and he let go of her wrist. She moved into the elevator, refusing to look at him as the doors slid shut.

Harry was already snoring when she climbed into bed beside him. A message lit up her phone screen and she squinted at the light, trying to read it. It was from Sam.

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'Fuck off.'_

She tapped at her phone in anger, almost cracking the screen with the force of her fingers. Harry stirred at the sound of her muttured swearing.

"Everything alright?" He asked, voice thick and heavy with sleep.

"Just peachy." She left her phone face down on the night stand, rolling over to press a forceful kiss to Harry's lips.

"You sure?" He frowned, sensing her anger. "Only, we've never had angry sex before."

"First time for everything, Flynn." She lifted herself up and straddled is waist. "Now fuck me." She demanded. "Fuck me until I forget."

She ignored the vibrating of her phone, indicating a missed call and she ignored it when another text came through.

_'Ok. I love you, Lulu. I really am sorry.'_


	9. First Love

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _First Love_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley and Emilia._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3148 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

_'Ok. I love you, Lulu. I really am sorry.'_

Lucy cringed at the text as she recalled the night before. She hadn't wanted to get so angry but it was five years of the anger she'd stored within herself. He didn't deserve it, she needed to apologize.

Once she was showered and dressed she headed to breakfast with Harry and asked what the plan for the day was. Since it was mainly research she said she'd help, after all that was the reason he called her in the first place. He asked if she'd be ok with Sam and she said she needed to talk to him. She knew Harry was still worried about the situation and she was trying her best to reassure him that she wasn't about to jump back into Sam's arms.

The couple headed to Sam and Nate's room with their papers and laptop, since their room was a mess from the night previous. Nate and Lucy sat together, comparing notes over a coffee whilst Sam avoided Lucy's eye on the opposite side of the room. She waited until he headed onto the balcony for a cigarette to try and talk to him.

"When did you start smoking?" She asked, sliding the glass door closed behind her. She could feel Harry's stare on her back but ignored it as she leant onto the railing beside Sam.

"A year or so after we left."

"Still trying to be a cool kid, huh?"

"I always was a cool kid. Still am."

"You wish, Morgan." They shared a laugh and Lucy bit her lip, happy at how easy it was to return to normal with Sam. "Oh, sorry. It's Drake now right?" She laughed again and Sam nodded with a smirk. "Sorry... About last night. You got the anger I've been storing up over the years. You didn't deserve it... Well, not all of it."

"I deserved some of it." Sam blew out a breath of smoke. "I think it was justified."

"Maybe." She sighed, brushing her hair from her face. "Can we just be friends again? I hate being stuck up in my room whilst you and the guys are down here working."

"Didn't I say last night that you were my best friend?" Sam smiled, putting his cigarette out in the ash tray. "Let's go get some work done, huh?"

* * *

Everything seemed to slip back into it's old routine for the rest of the job, with the addition of Harry. Lucy had convinced him that she and Sam were just friends and Sam had promised that he wouldn't try anything, he wouldn't do that to him.

Harry enjoyed listening to the trio reminisce over stories from their childhood, learning new little things about Lucy as they did. Nathan was happy that everything was normal again, no more arguing and Lucy seemed happy. Sam was just happy to have his friend back, even if she had got over him and Lucy, she was just glad to be working.

She tried not to think too much about her situation. She loved Harry, she truly did. But what she felt for Sam was different. He was her first love. Her first sexual experience, first boyfriend, first kiss... Sam was her first everything and she knew no matter how hard she tried there was simply no way to just forget all of that.

The job turned out to be a bust, the artifact that Sam and Nate were looking for was long gone by the time they'd figured out and found the exact location. As was usual at the end of a job, Harry left for England and Lucy flew back to the states only this time Sam and Nate were with her.

She kept in contact with the boys when she went off to work a separate job but her mind never left them, or at least, it never left Sam. Over the brief time they'd been working together she'd felt herself falling for him all over again. She tried her hardest to ignore it, finding Harry as quickly as she could and dragging him back to their hotel room but as good as he made her feel, she couldn't deny she sometimes wished it was Sam.

It was after an overwhelming amount of guilt settled in her mind as she pleasured herself to the thought of him that Lucy called Harry and then caught the first plane to England. She didn't know that that would be the dumbest decision she'd make in regards to the relationship she held with Harry but at the time, she felt like she owed him.

Of course, she and Harry weren't a regular kind of couple. When they were apart it was an open relationship, they had both agreed on that but she still felt like she owed him. She wouldn't tell him, of course, that she'd gotten off to thoughts of her ex, thoughts of his best friend. Her excuse would be work stress and being in need of a release.

Harry had accepted her excuse and wasted no time in stripping her of her clothes and fucking her against the wall right next to his front door. She hadn't realised what she'd done but he heard it. She didn't catch her monumental fuck up, but Harry couldn't get it out of his head.

He sat up in bed with a cigarette between his fingers. He only smoked after sex and as Lucy rolled onto her back beside him, her mind once again wondered to Sam. She bit her lip and forced herself to sit up and focus on the man she was with.

"Everything ok? You've gone quiet on me, it's not like you." She frowned, holding the sheets over her chest.

"You still love him." His tone wasn't angry or accusatory, he was simply stating a fact.

"What?"

"Sam."

"Harry, I don't love him... Maybe as a friend but that's all."

"Why'd you say him name when I made you cum then?" He turned his head to catch her eye as her breath hitched. "Look, Lucy... I get it, alright. I do, just... don't lie to me."

Lucy sighed, letting her lead loll back against the head board. "I'm sorry, Harry." Her stomach twisted but she knew she had to be honest, get it all out in the open. "I don't know what to do... I love Sam, of course I do, I never really got over him but I do love you too. Despite myself... I know this isn't a proper relationship but I do love you."

"Not like you love him though."

"No."

"You should go be with him." Harry stubbed out his cigarette and turned to face her. "He still loves you too, it'd bloody obvious. This was fun, what we had but what you have with Sam is better."

"But-"

"Don't go worrying about me, darlin'." Harry chuckled. "I never got over my first love either. If I had a chance to be with them again, I don't mean offence but you'd be history."

"Always the charmer, Flynn." Lucy chuckled as Harry gave her a wink.

"If things don't work out with Sam though, just remember who made you scream his name so loud we got kicked out of that hotel in Berlin."

* * *

Lucy and Harry remained friends and agreed that they would still work together in the future. She didn't go to Sam straight away, the last she heard they had a new lead for whatever it was they were looking for now.

It wasn't until three months later that Nathan called and asked if she could lend her researching skills to their search. She was given an address in New York that she knew to be an upmarket area. She didn't question it, simply trusted Nate as she always had and headed to the place as fast as she could.

She was not expecting the mansion she arrived at. She was gawping the entire time she tried to hand her cab driver his money and as she pulled her suitcase from the trunk of the car. She wondered if maybe Nate had given her the wrong address but shaking the thoughts from her mind, she approached the door and pressed the bell. A middle aged woman answered with a soft smile.

"Uh, hi." Lucy frowned. "Is Nathan Drake here?"

"One second."

The door was closed in her face and after a moment, Lucy thought she'd been forgotten. Then the door opened again and a man with impeccably neat hair and dull eyes stared down at her.

"Who are you?"

"Lucy Oakley... A friend of mine said he was at this address. Nathan..." She trailed off under his intense gaze, waiting for him to say something.

"Come in." He stepped back and allowed her to pass him. "I'm Rafe, Rafe Adler." He held out his hand for her to shake which she did. "Sam and Nathan are in my study. Leave your case there, Maria will take it."

"I, uh... Alright."

Lucy followed this Rafe guy down the hall, glancing over her shoulder as the woman who had answered the door lugged her case up the grand staircase. She saw her lips moving and wondered if she was muttering insults at her or at Rafe.

His study was towards the back of the house. There was a desk towards the back of the room and two tables had been set up beside each other in the middle of the floor. They didn't match the rest of the decor and she realised they'd only been put their recently. They were covered in notes, books, papers and two laptops.

"You've been busy." She commented as she spotted Nathan and Sam both hunched over one of the laptops.

"Hey Lucy." Nate moved to greet her with a hug. "This is Rafe Adler, he's helping us out on this one."

Lucy smirked and nodded, reading the look on Nathan's face with ease. He didn't like Rafe, it was obvious. She moved over to Sam who looked unsure about whether to hug her or shake her hand. She took the lead and slipped her arms around his waist, giving him a quick squeeze and a quiet hello.

The boys got her caught up pretty quickly, explaining all about their mothers research and how they were looking for any sort of lead or clue as to the whereabouts of Henry Avery's treasure. Lucy couldn't deny the excitement that had settled in her chest. This was the biggest case she'd ever worked on but realistically, she knew it'd take time.

"I just hope you aren't expecting to see immediate results cause something like this takes much longer to look into. Pirates never were the types to make things easy... They spend most of their lives hiding their damn treasure."

"That's what makes it so fun." Sam smirked, bumping her hip with his.

"As long as we're making progress." Rafe nodded. "I'll have Maria make us some coffee."

Lucy watched Rafe leave, closing the door behind him before she turned to the brothers with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? He doesn't seem your usual type."

"He's not." Nate groaned but Sam cut him off.

"Rafe's alright. He's a little uptight but he knows his history and he-"

"Has the funds for this adventure." Nate finished, gesturing to the expensive furniture that lined the room.

"How did you even meet him anyway?" Lucy asked, pulling off her jacket and draping it over the back of the chair.

"Uh... We might have broken in to his house." Sam admitted, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding her eye.

"Why would you break in?"

"It was a different case we were working for someone else, for some quick cash, y'know? Rafe had an artifact and the other guy wanted it and was willing to pay big bucks for it... We broke in but Rafe caught us."

"And he didn't call the cops I take it?"

"Actually I was impressed they managed to get my safe open."

Lucy jumped at the sound of his voice right behind her. She stepped to the side and glanced at him, his smirk not nearly as warm as Sam's. She frowned, noting how he moved without a sound across the hard wood flooring as he took a seat at his desk.

"They were good, clearly and it was obvious they knew their history. They had to to know what it was worth... So I agreed not to call the police in return for their assistance searching for the Gunsway Heist."

"Lucky for us that's what we've been looking for all this time anyway."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Lucy catching up on all of the research that had already been done before they decided to call it a day. Nate headed straight off to bed and Rafe dissapeared to god knows where. Lucy was thankful though, having been waiting for the time to talk to Sam alone all day.

She was tapping away on her phone looking in the most unlikely places for any clues regarding Avery as she made her way to the back of the house. She knew Sam was just outside on the porch, smoking a cigarette and she stopped just before the glass doors to watch him for a second.

His old spiky and fluffy hair was gone, instead brushed back away from his face. Lucy didn't mind too much, the style suited him, made him look more mature and she could tell the soft texture hadn't dissapeared. He had stubble, a day or two old, lining his jaw and his skin was more tanned than it used to be but she suspected that was from working jobs in hotter climates than Boston.

His frame had become more muscular over the years too, Lucy couldn't help but appreciate it from where she stood. Even five years of difference couldn't change the fact that Sam would always be the most attractive man in her opinion. Smiling at her own thoughts she slipped outside, tucking her phone back into her pocket when Sam turned to see who it was.

"Texting Harry?" He asked.

"No... Harry and I broke things off actually."

"Oh." Sam was torn between offering sympathy and punching the air in victory. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Harry and I were never going to last forever anyway. It was just a bit of fun when we were working together." Lucy took a seat at the small wooden table and gestured for Sam to join her.

"So why finish it?"

Lucy bit her lip wondering whether she should just tell Sam the truth. Tell him that despite her anger she'd directed at him she still loved him and she always would. But she didn't know if jumping straight back in at the deep end would be good for her in the long run.

"I missed you." Sam said, sensing her apprehension. "After we left the orphanage, Nate practically had to keep me on lock down to stop me coming back."

"I know."

"I never meant to hurt you. We wanted to come back sooner but it was too dangerous and then when we did come back, you were gone."

"I know, Sam. You don't need to explain yourself anymore. I get it." Lucy laughed a little. "You know, Nate said it was just over six months when you went back... I left six months to the day after you left. You only just missed me."

"Fuck." Sam groaned as he finished his cigarette. "Just my luck, huh?"

"I think Harry knew the truth before I did." Lucy began, staring down at her boots rather than look Sam in the eye. The older man remained silent, fearing that speaking would stop her from talking. "I knew I think, somewhere in my head. I was in denial though. Harry isn't an idiot..." She sighed, scraping her hair back away from her face. "I said your name when... shit." She gulped, having gone too far with the explanation. She didn't need to tell him _that_ bit, for Christ sake.

"When what?"

"Dammit... We were... _y'know_? And when I, uh... When I... I said your name instead of his." She hung her head in shame, missing the smirk that graced Sam's lips before he managed to hide it. "I've never felt like such a shitty person before. Harry didn't want a proper relationship but he didn't deserve that. I loved him but not like I love you."

"You still love me?" Sam was fighting to keep the joy from his voice out of respect for his best friend.

"Harry told me I should be with you. He said what I had with you is better and that he never got over his first love too."

"Oh, Emilia... She was sweet but kinda insecure. She thought Harry was too good for her and left. I've never seen him so down and out before." Sam smiled as he turned to Lucy and reached across the table to take her hand in his. She took note of how much larger it was now, enveloping hers easily. His fingertips were rough as they stroked the skin on the back of her hand.

"I don't want to jump right back into this, Sam." She finally looked him in the eye and he nodded in agreement.

"We'll take it slow then, anything you want." Sam reached for her other hand, leaning to press a kiss to the back of it. "I promised you I'd always be with you and I meant it."

They sat together for a little while longer, watching the moon and stars in silence just like they used to. Sam didn't let go of her hand and Lucy was grateful for the warmth that seeped into her palm from his. Eventually she stood to head for her room, giving Sam a gentle kiss to his cheek before leaving him to have one last cigarette. Sam pulled out his phone, and clicked a few buttons before pressing it to his ear.

"Harry? I just wanted to make sure things are still good between us."

"Course they are, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, Lucy... I mean she-"

"Mate, she was always yours." Harry chuckled. "When I first met her she was scared to date me cause she thought I'd hurt her like her ex did. Even when she said it I could see it in her eyes, she wasn't over you. I mean, I didn't know it was you at the time, of course. I wouldn't have tried it on with her if I had but either way, you and Lucy belong together. Any idiot can see that."

"Thanks Flynn." Sam smiled. "So, you're finally admitting that you never got over Emilia then?"

"Oh don't start mate, I had enough of this three years ago."


	10. Leather

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Leather_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley_.  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3552 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

_**WARNING - NSFW** _

* * *

Lucy managed to wait an entire week before she let herself give in to her own urges. Trying to resist having sex with Sam Drake is like trying to walk on water.

For the week before she caved she found herself drifting off in the middle of her research just staring at the man. She still hadn't gotten used to him even being a man, recalling the image of eighteen year old Sam, still not fully developed or grown.

As grateful as she was to Rafe for giving her a room and en suit for her stay, she sometimes wished she wasn't in the same house as Sam. Knowing he was just a few doors down the hall made it so much harder for her not to go to him in the dead of night when she was wet at the mere thought of him.

Sam was having just as much of a hard time as Lucy although he was the master of hiding his emotions. The only person who really had any idea was Nathan who would rather lie face down in sewer water than ask his brother about his sexual frustration.

Sam spent the week jerking himself off in his room or in the bathroom. He couldn't understand how Lucy could be so undeniably sexy without even trying. As a teenager, she had been beautiful but now, she was just so... womanly.

She had always been a small girl but she had curves to her frame. Wide hips and bust and a little bit of a tummy. She used to be self conscious of it when he had first begun dating her, never letting him put his hand on her stomach when they were cuddling.

Now the wide hips and bust were there but the stomach was more toned, he suspected from years of living rough, working out in prison and finding hidden artifacts. There was alot of crap that came with the treasure hunting business but it did keep you fit and active.

Her hair had always been a mess of dirty blonde tangles. It was almost the same now, slightly shorter as it just reached her shoulders but she'd dyed the tips. Pink when they first reunited, now they were blue. He'd even heard her contemplate green and purple. He liked them more than he'd care to admit, especially the blue that brought out the green in her eyes.

Her pale skin was more tanned than it used to be which he again owed to the lifestyle. One thing that hadn't changed was the dimple that appeared on her right cheek when she gave him a wide smile. He had always loved that.

He didn't really know what exactly it was that made her so irresistible to him now. Whether it was the change in her appearance, the fact that she was a fully grown woman now or just the fact that he hadn't seen her in five years and she was the only woman he really ever loved... He just couldn't get enough.

Of course she still always dressed in her ripped jeans and shirts but somewhere along the years she'd acquired a worn brown leather jacket that fit snug to her frame that over the past week, Sam had fallen in love with. It was after an evening out for dinner that the jacket in question made him unable to hold his tongue anymore.

It was the first time they'd been completely alone since she arrived in New York. Rafe was tending to his own business matters and Nathan was out with some other friends who were in town. Sam had been invited too but he wanted to make the most of the alone time with Lucy.

It was just like it used to be. They ditched the upper class restaurant they initially planned on, found a dive and grabbed some fries and cheese burgers and headed off to find a secluded spot to substitute for their old fishing dock. Once they'd finished eating, Sam's arm settled over her shoulder and she zipped her jacket up against the cool evening air.

"See something you like?" She teased not having missed the way his eyes followed the zip as she pulled it up, settling on her chest that looked so good covered by the leather material.

"That's for damn sure." Sam smirked, eyes not moving from her chest. "How's that song go? I like candy when it's wrapped in leather?" Sam thought about the song in question and snorted, earning a raised eyebrow from Lucy. "Could be your theme song."

"Whatd'ya mean?"

" _I know a girl who's soft and sweet. She's so fine, she can't be beat. She's got everything that I desire. Sets the summer sun on fire_." Sam recited in a low, husky tone. " _Go to see her with her hair hung down, ain't no finer girl in town. Candy's just what the doctor ordered. She's so sweet, she makes my mouth water._ "

"Are you done? You're drooling."

" _Candy on the beach, there's nothing better but I like candy when it's wrapped in leather. Some day soon I'll make you mine then I'll have candy all the time_."

"I hate to burst your bubble sailor, but it's wrapped in a sweater." Lucy bit her lip as she leaned in to Sam. "People weren't as perverted as you in the sixties."

"They just didn't know how to have fun." He murmured against her lips, stealing a chaste kiss before pulling her up to stand from the bench they'd spent the evening on. "What do you say we head on home and I, uh... Have a taste of your candy?"

Lucy slapped his chest with a blush but made no effort to reject him as she slipped her arm around his waist and gave him a gentle tug back towards the main road.

* * *

They practically fell through the front door of Rafe's house, attatched at the mouth with hands gripping to each other desperately. Sam kicked the door shut, pressing her against another as his lips sought out the soft spot of her neck that used to make her whimper if he got it just right. However before he could find it, the door they were pressed up against swung open sending Lucy crashing onto her back and Sam landing straight on top of her.

His head smacked against the door frame as hers hit the floor and the both winced before glancing up at Rafe who was looming over them before they erupted into a fit of giddy laughter. Lucy would've been surprised if Rafe didn't assume them both drunk.

"Can you please take your little love in away from my door. I do not want to listen to that."

As soon as they were back on their feet Rafe slammed the door on them, leaving them cackling in the hall, leaning on each other for support. Lucy eventually pulled Sam along by his hand until they reached her room and lead him inside. She was grateful for the lock on the door which she used with glee before she turned back to Sam.

His eyes were hungry as they raked over her. Her chest was heaving, pulling the leather fabric tight over her breasts with every outward breath. He reached for the zipper, wanting nothing more than to tear it from her body but she stepped out of his reach. He dropped his arms and she gently pushed him back until he was sat on the bed.

Silently, Lucy pulled off her jacket and kicked off her boots. Sam watched with hooded eyes and lips slightly parted as she pulled her simple black tee shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. She shimmied out of her jeans and kicked them away, leaving her in just her underwear. Glancing down she mentally cursed herself for not having ensured they were matching.

Sam didn't care. Her bra was blue with white spots whilst her panties were red tartan with a black bow in the centre of the waist band. A brief thought of how adorable she was crossed his mind only to quickly be replaced with thoughts of getting rid of said underwear as quick as he could manage.

She stepped closer, stopping when she was stood between his knees. He ran his large hand up her stomach, tugging at the centre of her bra until she reached back to unhook it. He pulled it off, pupils widening as he took in the sight of her breasts. Sam couldn't deny he was a breast man, especially where Lucy was concerned.

He cupped a breast in each hand, kissing the soft skin between them and his calloused fingers kneaded the mounds of flesh. Lucy gently ran her fingers through his hair, reveling in the silky soft feeling between her fingers.

When Sam pulled his head back he looked up to meet her gaze, his hands slipping to push her underwear down her legs. He pressed more kisses to her stomach, earning a little giggle here and there when his stubble tickled her skin. He dipped his head lower, kissing the skin just above where she desperately wanted him and she let out a groan.

"Sammy..."

"Mmm?" He hummed against her hips, eyes flicking up to hers. She didn't miss the smirk he was wearing.

"You're still fully dressed." She pouted, stepping back from his touch. "S'not fair."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Sam stood, circling Lucy until she was the one sat on the bed. "I'll get on that, you just lay back and relax."

She did as instructed, scooting back on the bed until her head hit the plush pillows. As arrogant as she found him, Lucy was thankful Rafe's house was so luxurious. It sure beat cheap motels and scratchy sheets with wafer thin pillows.

Sam hurriedly kicked off his boots and jeans, tossing his shirt across the room before he was stood proudly in just his underwear, gripping his hardening length through the grey material. He moved towards Lucy but she held up a hand and tutted.

"I still see some clothes." She shook her head and drew a line in the air around the bed. "This is a no clothing allowed zone. They are going to have to come off I'm afraid. Otherwise it's a pretty hefty fine."

"What's the fine?" Sam chuckled, thumbs already hooked into the waist band.

"No sex."

The boxers were gone, dropped to the floor and kicked away, sliding beneath the bed for one of Rafe's cleaners to find some other day. Lucy nearly choked when she took in the size of Sam's cock. It had been big when they first had sex but it seemed that five years had made one hell of a difference.

"Jesus Christ." She murmured as Sam climbed above her, his mouth connecting with her neck. "I'm going to be so sore in the morning."

"I'll kiss you better." Sam promised, nipping at her skin and earning that whimper he'd been after earlier.

"I'll hold you to that."

Lucy fell back onto the mattress again and Sam trailed his lips and tongue down her body. He traced the tip of his tongue around her nipples until she was practically pushing his head further south. Lucy didn't mean to compare them, but Sam had never eaten her out before. Harry had been pretty close at becoming an expert at it and no matter how much she loved Sam, she wasn't expecting him to be as good. Harry had just seemed to know what would feel good and used it to his advantage.

But Sam knew Lucy better than anyone. He knew what she liked, what each sound she made meant, where she liked to be touched and where she didn't, what words would make her quiver. As soon as his tongue traced her pussy lips she knew there never needed to be a comparison. Sam knew what he was doing and he was doing it well. He ate her like she was the best thing he'd ever tasted and he'd never be able to taste it again.

She cried out, letting him know she was going to cum but unlike Harry he didn't move. Harry had enjoyed watching her face for expressions she made but Sam kept lapping at her soaked cunt, letting her release all over his tongue and continuing on until she had to beg him to stop before she came again. Of course, he didn't stop and after a few moments a second orgasm came crashing over her, her thighs tightening around his face. She caught herself soon enough and managed to stop before she suffocated him.

He pulled back, taking a breath as he grinned at her shivering body. She could see her juices on his chin, reflecting in the dim lighting of the room as he eyed her, hungrily. He wiped off his mouth on the back of his palm, leaning down to kiss her. A deep and needy kiss that took what little breath she had regained out of her again.

Sam gave her a second to breathe, enjoying watching the pleasure settle on her soft features before she returned his smirk with a mumble of 'my turn' before she pushed him off her and onto his back. Sam grinned, recalling the first time she had wrapped her fingers around his cock and how he'd nearly cum straight into her palm. What he didn't realize was that Lucy was grown and had no intention on giving him a simple hand job.

She wrapped her fingers around the base, pumping him once and then twice before she leaned down to trace her tongue around the tip. Sam sucked in a breath of air, lifting himself to rest on his elbows so he could see her every move. He hadn't expected to feel her tongue on him and he'd be damned if he didn't make himself see that happen.

She smirked at his slightly shocked expression before she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking and pulling away to release him with a popping sound. Sam's breathing grew heavier as she put her lips around him once more, this time sinking her head lower and lower until he hit the back of her throat. She knew there was still more of him but she couldn't take it all, not yet.

She bobbed up and down on what she could manage, moaning around him to send vibrations coursing through him until he could barely contain his own grunts and moans. He threw his head back, letting out a string of curse words before he reached down and gently pulled her away. She offered an innocent smile as he gasped at the sight of her wide eyes and slightly swollen lips.

"Don't wanna cum yet." He muttured, just managing to make some sense. "Wanna feel you."

He hopped off the bed, head swimming as he hunted through his luggage for a condom. Once he'd retrieved a foil packet he returned, climbing over Lucy who seemed to be wearing a blush all over. He stopped, resting on his knees and letting his eyes run over her from head to toe.

"You're so beautiful, Lucy." He whispered as thought such an honest thought weren't allowed during a sordid act. Lucy smiled, blushing a deeper scarlet on her cheeks.

She sat up, pulling the foil packet from Sam's fingers as he continued to stare at her in awe. She pulled the condom out and rolled it down Sam's rock hard length. He groaned again at the feel of her skin against his and as soon as she'd finished he was pressing his mouth to her neck again, only this time aiming to leave a mark.

As Sam sunk himself into her, he moved slowly, unsure of what she was used to and what she could take. It was also partially selfish, reveling in the feeling of her around him.

Lucy would always be grateful for how gentle Sam was with her. Harry was thicker than Sam but Sam was longer. Just when she expected him to be fully sheathed inside of her, he continued on, bringing out the most delicious moan he'd ever heard come from her lips.

"Oh god, Sam." She breathed against his shoulder. "You feel so good."

"I missed you so much, Lucy." He mumbled into her neck, his eyes closed as he pulled back again. "I thought about this all the time. Thought about being with you again, making you cum again."

"I thought about you too." She confessed, recalling the nights when she was loneliest. "I always said your name when I- fuck!" She gasped as he thrust into her a little harder than before.

"That feel good?" He asked, pulling back just enough to see her face, eyes closed in bliss as she nodded.

He took the confirmation and did it again and again, each time thrusting just a little harder or speeding up until he was frantically pounding into her, his loud and rough moans entwining with her own breathy gasps of his name followed by various curse words.

She shivered beneath him when she felt that familiar build up in the pit of her stomach and she forced her eyes open, reached up to grasp at his shoulders.

"Gonna cum." She groaned. "Cum with me.. please, Sam."

"Hold on, baby." He moved his head to lean his forehead again hers. "I'm almost there, just hold on."

"Sammy, I can't... Please!"

"Fuck! God, Lucy! Now, let it go, oh fuck!"

Lucy released the orgasm she'd been desperately fighting off so she could cum at the same time as Sam. He released into the condom as he stilled his hips, flush against hers.

He pressed his lips against hers in a rough and needy kiss, over and over again as their tongues tangled together and her hands ran over his back to find something, anything to grip onto. She could feel the raised skin where here nails had scratched against him as he pounded into her.

Soon enough Sam pulled away, flopping onto his back beside her as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Lucy rolled onto her side, looking up at the hair that had stuck to Sam's forehead and brushed it away with a fond and tired smile. She noticed that Sam had gone quiet, his eyes seeming distant for a moment.

"Was I better?" He asked in a quiet voice and Lucy knew immediately what he meant.

"Than Harry?" She asked and he nodded. "Sam, you don't need to be jealous."

I m not jealous, I just want to know. Am I better than he was?"

"Sam, he doesn't even compare." Lucy lay her hand on his chest, fingers running through the chest hair that was now there. "You eat me better, fuck me better and make me cum harder than Harry ever will." She shook her head. "Not to mention that I love you."

"Love you too, Lulu." He smiled, content with her answer. "But he has had you more than me, so I've got alot of time to make up for."

"We have all the time in the world, handsome."

* * *

"So, Rafe said I should be thankful I went out last night." Nathan said to Lucy the following afternoon. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Do you want to know about your brothers sex life?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not. Especially not after how much I drank last night, I'll vomit all over Rafe's lovely wooden flooring."

"Oh? Maybe I should given you every little detail then."

"Please don't." Nate grimaced but chuckled despite himself. "Still not a Rafe fan then?"

"I think it's the monotone." Lucy pouted in thought as she whispered to Nate as though the man in question could hear her. "He always talks in monotone, it's creepy."

"Who does?" Sam asked as he joined them in Rafe's study.

"Guess." Lucy smirked. "Here's a couple of clues. One, he's really anal about his hair. Two, he's really anal about finding this treasure, even more than you are. Three, he's just generally a really anal guy. I'd be suprised if he wasn't taking it anally too. Does he have a partner? If they don't have the appendages I'm sure they have a strap-"

"I get it!" Sam chuckled handing both Lucy and Nate a can of soda. "You know you got really dirty minded in your old age."

"I'm twenty three!" She defended, cracking open the can. "You're the oldest."

"I'm one year older than you, Oakley. Don't get cheeky."

"Or what?"

"Sweetheart, you don't want to know the ' _or what_ '. Even your dirty mind couldn't begin to guess at what's going through mine right now."

"Oh trust me, _sweethear_ t, I really do want to know."

"I don't!" Nate interrupted, grimacing at the two. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you two are back together but as I said five years ago, don't make out in front of me."

"We weren't making out, little brother."

"New rules. No general disgusting-ness around me."

"Can do." Lucy giggled, leaning her elbows on the table. "So, what was the news you were talking about this morning?"


	11. Grease

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Grease_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2687 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Sam, although now twenty four years of age, still did alot of the same things he did as a teenager. He was still cocky, he still loved to scare Lucy in a playful way and he still looked out for Nathan even though at nineteen, Nathan was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Lucy's favorite thing that had gone unchanged was Sam's secret romantic side. Even though she'd moved her luggage into his room so they could share, if she worked later than him or got up after him, she would find little notes waiting for her. The same kind of little notes that she had a box full of in the bottom of her luggage. As she always had she scribbled a date into the corner and added them to her collection, ensuring to kiss him a little longer every time she received one.

One note in particular she found very funny when she woke up one morning. Sam emerged from the bathroom in only his towel to find her giggling at the note and he smiled down at her.

_'Remember when we used to insist we were just friends?'_

"Hey, I was the one who insisted." Lucy rolled onto her back, tucking the card onto the side table as she pushed her messy hair from her eyes. "I was the one who got cards from all the other kids."

"Maybe we should go back to Boston. Find out where they all live now and tell them they were right." Sam smirked, finding out a pair of fresh underwear.

"They knew we were dating. Just cause you didn't live there didn't mean it wasn't obvious."

"How was it obvious?"

"One of the sisters once interrupted a lecture in the main room to tell me to 'wipe that ridiculous love sick expression of my face'." Lucy snorted, watching as Sam dropped the towel to pull on his underwear. "Nice ass, Drake."

"You get yours outta bed I'll let you touch it."

"Nah. M'comfy."

"You're choosin' the bed over me? I'm hurt, babe."

"You go ahead and be hurt. I'm gonna stay here and be cozy."

Lucy snuggled herself further under the blankets, a feeling of childish adrenaline coursing through her when she heard Sam's footsteps approaching the bed. She waited for the covers to be pulled off but instead, he slipped his hands into a small gap at the bottom of the bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled her down the mattress.

Lucy let out a squeal as she tried to scrambled backwards but it was no use. Sam had already pushed the duvet away and was trailing his fingers all over her body until she was a writhing, giggling mess. She tried in vain to grab his arms to stop him but Sam was much bigger and much stronger than she was and he managed to pin her hands above her head as she stared up at him with a wide, dimpled grin.

"Still cozy?" He teased and she pouted. "We got work to do, sweetheart." He stole a quick kiss before she could turn away and climbed off the bed to continue getting dressed.

Lucy climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing Sam's ass as she passed him, shooting him a quick wink before she called one last comment through the door.

"I can touch that ass whenever I want and you know it."

* * *

"Just accept your defeat, Luce!"

"I'm not gonna be defeated, Nate."

"Do you two not have anything better to be doing?" Rafe Adler passed the rowdy living room on the way back to his office, shooting the two a withering glance.

"It's our day off and you have a huge flat screen." Lucy reasoned as she paused the video game so she could turn to face Rafe. "We're allowed to enjoy it."

"Can you enjoy it a little quieter then? I can hear the two of you from my office."

"Why don't you come join us? That way I can beat both of you in one day, it'll really keep this smile on my face."

She had expected Rafe to turn away and continue with whatever business needed taking care of in his office. Instead an amused smirk settled on his usually stoic features and he stepped further into the room.

"You really think you can beat me? That's cute."

"Think? Adler, I know I can beat you and I will as soon as I've finished beating Nate."

She turned back to the screen, resuming game play and her argument with Nate. Rafe silently settled onto the end of the sofa, watching the rest of their match play out with bored eyes. As soon as Nate huffed at his own loss, Lucy handed him the controller.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked as he entered the room laden with bags of take out.

"You know I have a cook." Rafe rolled his eyes as he grimaced at the greasy bags.

"It's our day off, greasy food is the food of the vacation day."

"Says who?"

"It's unwritten law." Nathan agreed with his brother as Sam began to place various containers on Rafe's coffee table.

"Put something underneath them, for the love of god that is _ebony_!"

Nathan dissapeared to grab some paper towels whilst Lucy started up a fresh game. She smirked at Rafe who's eyes were now transfixed on the screen, ignoring the grease from a tray of fries that was seeping onto his wood work.

It didn't take long for Rafe's arrogant smirk to return and for Lucy to stare slack jawed and wide eyed at the television. Rafe placed the control on the sofa beside him as he let his eyes rest on the girl.

"There's no way." She scoffed. "I'm undefeated."

"Not anymore."

"Hold on a sec!" Sam finished his mouthful of fries as he looked between the two. "Are you seriously telling me you persuaded Rafe Adler to play a video game? And he enjoyed it? And he won?"

"Shut up, Sam!"

"He won?" Nate asked incredulous. "How? I've been trying to do that all morning."

"It's a very simple game, it doesn't take alot of skill. You just need the right tactics that's all."

"Tactics my ass." Lucy groaned gripping her controller tighter. "Rematch."

"Rematches are for sore losers."

"Rematch, Adler! Or I'm going to grab that disgustingly greasy cheese burger and smear it all over your nice cream walls."

* * *

"Five times." Nathan had the happiest grin on face as he leant towards Lucy. "In _a row_!"

"Nathan I swear to god I'm gonna slap you so hard."

"Lucy Oakley, undefeated champ got beat five times in a row by Rafe ' _don't get grease on my coffee table_ ' Adler."

"Who even pays three grand for a coffee table?" Lucy scoffed, sipping on her beer as she glanced around the crowded bar that the trio had escaped to.

"Rafe does." Sam chuckled. "Have you not seen his house?"

"So, Lucy... How does it feel to be beaten by the guy with a stick up his ass?" Nathan chimed, still refusing to let the subject die.

"Sam?" She turned to the older man who raised his eyebrows. "Kiss me."

Sam aimed to press a quick peck to her lips but Lucy grabbed the sides of his face, keeping him in place and brushing her tongue against his lips. He was all too eager to allow her to deepen the kiss, his own hands moving to rest on her neck and waist.

"Aw, c'mon!" Nate groaned. "You're doing that on purpose." Lucy pulled back from Sam with a smirk as she looked pointedly at Nathan.

"You used me to gross out my brother?" Sam placed a hand on his heart. "And I thought you loved me." He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, I get it. Sore losers play dirty, no surprise there." Nate grumbled and Lucy turned back to Sam.

"Hey, when we get back to the house can we do that thing again. You know the thing we tried last week when I lift up my legs and put them over your-"

"No! Nope! That's it, I'm gone." Nathan took his beer and moved to sit at the bar, visibly shuddering as he went.

"You are a filthy sinner, Lucy Oakley. Father Duffy would be ashamed of you."

"Father Duffy can kiss my ass." She grabbed her almost finished beer as she leaned in close to Sam's ear. "Or better yet, you can."

* * *

It was almost a year into their research when Nathan finally cracked. Lucy had been asleep beside Sam after an evening of being handcuffed to the bed frame. She awoke to the sounds of shouting and when she finally woke up enough to sit up she found that Sam wasn't beside her.

She pulled on one of Sam's tops that lay discarded on the floor and tiptoed down the stairs. Nathan and Rafe were arguing about god knows what but that was nothing new. Sam was stood between them, trying to calm the situation and acting as barrier should one of them try and throw a punch.

He had his back to Nate, holding out an arm to keep his younger brother there as he held up a hand to Rafe, trying to quell the anger. Lucy couldn't hear what he was saying but she knew that it was having no effect. Soon enough Nathan stormed out of the room and stomped his way up the stairs, muttering an apology to Lucy as he did. Rafe took off into his study, the place he always dissapeared to as Sam came and sat beside her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Not your fault." She whispered against the silence of the night. "What was it about this time?"

"Rafe told Nate he couldn't keep staying out so late. Nate said he couldn't tell him what to do."

"And I assume that Rafe said something about him living in his house and him funding the research."

"Got it in one." Sam sighed, pulling Lucy against his side. "I think Nathan has the right idea though. I think after a year of living here, it's getting too much. We're on top of each other all the time, it's no wonder they keep trying to kill each other."

"You think we should find hotels?"

"Nate has an apartment." Sam murmured. "He got it cheap a few weeks ago, he's just been waiting for the keys. He couldn't stand being here with Rafe anymore."

"When's he leaving?"

"Saturday."

Lucy nodded, weighing up her options. She didn't particularly like Rafe and his meticulous ways of doing things but she knew she'd never live anywhere as comfortable and luxurious as this ever again and she liked to lap it up as long as she could. As if sensing her thoughts Sam smirked.

"We might not be able to afford a New York mansion any time soon but we could get somewhere nice, y'know if we pooled together. If you wanted to live with me I mean..."

"Of course I wanna live with you, ya big dummy." Lucy pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek. "As much as I love living in riches, it's not really for us."

"No. I was thinking something not too big that we could make ours."

"You've thought about this before." Lucy smiled. "Tell me about it. How would it look?"

"Well, we'd have a big bed, nice and sturdy since I'm pretty sure those cuffs have left marks on Rafe's guest bed." Sam smirked, eyeing her slightly red wrists. "Comfy sofa that we can cuddle on and watch movies on rainy days. A room I can use as a study, I like to have a space. I mean, I know you can do your research literally anywhere but I need a specific space."

"I know you do. You told me I was weird for researching in the tub remember?"

"You could of dropped your laptop in there." Sam shook his head as he ran his thumb over her wrists. "A nice kitchen where I can make you breakfast or eat you for breakfast." Lucy hid her blushing face against his shoulder as he laughed. "Big bath in the bathroom, I know you like to share a bubble bath."

"Which you have only done on two occasions, mister." She pouted. "That's gotta happen more. You can't deny that you love my bath bombs."

"They're alright." Sam stood up, pulling Lucy to her feet and thinking more on their future home as they headed back into their bedroom. "We should have a big window with a whole bunch'a cushions by it for you to read your history books."

"Only if you promise to look at the stars with me too."

"Course I will, moon chi- _ah fuck_!"

Hoping back and glancing down, Sam found a shard of something sticking out of the bottom of his foot and blood beginning to drip onto the cream carpet. Lucy flicked on the bedroom light and saw a vase in pieces all over the carpet. She guided Sam to sit on the bed, grimacing as she saw that along with the large protruding piece there were also a handful of small fragments sticking into his foot.

"Hold on, I'll get the tweezers."

Lucy found the tweezers from her toiletry bag in the bathroom, sitting on the bed and pulling Sam's foot into her lap. She used a lamp on the bedside table to see better and began pulling the bits of porcelain from his foot. He winced and grimaced but managed to stay still for the most part. She cleaned and wrapped his foot before moving to clear away the vase.

"When did that get smashed?"

"I don't know." She frowned as she dropped the last lot into the trash. "Probably when you had me against the wall. I didn't even notice it got knocked off."

"Rafe is going to flip his shit."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!

"I swear it was an accident."

"Do you have any idea how expensive that vase was? That was the spring four seasons vase in mouth blown crystal." Rafe fumed, pacing the room as Sam and Lucy sat like naughty school children before him. "Jonathan Harris carved it. Each one is unique and that one cost me over forty thousand dollars."

"Forty thousand dollars for an old vase?" Lucy almost scoffed but then she saw the look on Rafe's face.

"It was one of a kind, what on earth were you even doing to break it?"

"Well, we were, uh... We were..." Sam faltered, caught off guard and unable to think of a suitable lie.

"Oh my god you broke my vase because you wanted to fuck?" Rafe's face was nearing a dangerous shade of red but Lucy had already had enough of his ranting.

"Look, we told you it was an accident. We can't take that back but I promise you that once we've found Avery's treasure we will buy you a new fancy pants vase, alright?" She stared him down, suprised he didn't have steam coming from his ears as he took a breath.

"You don't get it, Lucy!"

"No, I don't get it. I don't get why you've got your tighty whities in a twist over some vase that your dad probably paid for. What are you worried he's going to cut you off?" She noticed his hands clench into fists and took a cautious step back.

"I know you're looking to leave too so look harder and get out of my house. You can come back for research and nothing else." He flared his nostrils. "You should be thankful I even want to work with you anymore."

He stormed out of the room leaving Sam to gently coax Lucy back down to sit with him. As soon as he heard another slammed door, probably Rafe's office door, he turned to Lucy with a faint smirk.

"I think we can agree to a no forty thousand dollar vase rule in our house, right?"


	12. Torture

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Torture_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2634 words._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Rafe was so adamant that Sam and Lucy had to leave his house that he put them in contact with a real estate agent who made it his mission to have them set up in their own home within the month. Lucy had been skeptic but the third house they were shown to, she fell in love.

It wasn't tiny but it wasn't huge either, it was just the right size for the two of them. It was a one bedroom, two bathroom house with a kitchen-come-dining room that over looked the living room over a half wall. It had a spare room for Sam to use as a study and a bay window that Sam intended to build a window seat into. For them, it was perfect.

"How did we get lucky enough to find our perfect house so quickly?" Lucy mused as she packed her suitcase at Rafe's house.

"We didn't. Rafe's just a fussy rich brat with connections in all the right places." Sam snorted. "I told you he's not all bad."

"That's because you see the best in people, Sam." Lucy smiled. "You always have... Unless it's someone hanging around Nate and then you turn into the over protective big brother. It's cute."

"You mean hot and studly, right?"

"Sure, if that makes you happy."

* * *

Both Lucy and Sam never thought in a million years that the mundane 'normal' life would be for them. Of course, their life was far from normal but in the time they spent moving into their new place and just living together day to day, they both loved it.

Lucy loved seeing Sam do bits and pieces of D.I.Y around the house. Building in a window seat, putting together furniture, fixing the dishwasher that started leaking two days in. She loved seeing him work on his bike that he still had, kept in the garage and bringing him a drink when he'd been out there for a while.

She loved seeing him try and cook for her, eventually caving and asking her for help, although she was almost as useless in the kitchen as he was. She brought a bunch of cooking and baking books in an attempt to teach herself but she usually caved and ordered take out.

Sam loved waking up next to Lucy everyday, seeing her bed head and tired eyes. He loved seeing her with toothpaste on her chin or trying to inhale a coffee when they were up too early. He loved being able to comfort her when she had nightmares about her time alone when she left the orphanage. She didn't talk about it much but he knew it bothered her.

He loved to see her curl up over a laptop when she was engrossed in research, watching her pace in circles when she was on the phone. If it was Chloe or Cutter she was talking to he knew she'd walk in that circle for hours and so sometimes he physically forced her to sit on the sofa and placed his legs over hers so she couldn't move.

They enjoyed shopping for groceries together, making bad puns about random food brands or making inappropriate jokes when the shops were crowded. ' _Hey, Lulu? Do you think they do bigger sizes of these condoms for my magnum dong? The extra larges ripped last time. I don't wanna get you knocked up_.' They had gotten kicked out on that occasion after an elderly couple complained about the two of them. Security found them in hysterics in the fruit and vegetable section.

One thing Lucy didn't think she'd love, but she secretly did, was waiting up for Sam when he went for a drink with Nate. More often than not, Lucy would tag along but occasionally she would stay home and let the brothers go and do whatever it was that brothers do on a drunken evening. Although, one evening after a year of living together, she'd ended up wishing she'd gone with them.

Sam stumbled in at two in the morning which didn't bother Lucy too much, she was looking into Henry Avery and his obsession with Dismas and would've been up till the ungodly hours anyway. Sam was drunk and giddy with a lopsided smile on his face when he collapsed on the sofa.

"Hello, lovely." His eyes were hooded and she giggled at his expression. "I missed you."

"You've been with me all day, drunky."

"But now I'll be with you forever. You'll always be on-" He paused to burp. "On my heart."

She hadn't understood, assuming he was just too drunk to be coherent and persuaded him to get into bed on the compromise she would join him. When she awoke the following morning he was in the bathroom but it wasn't the usual groaning sound of a hangover that woke her. It was the panicked muttering of the words 'fuck' and 'shit' over and over.

She climbed out of bed and padded over to their bathroom, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she knocked on the door.

"Everything alright?"

"Uh... Not really." Sam's voice was shaky. "Promise not to freak out?"

"You know saying that already puts me on edge."

"I got a tattoo."

" _Bullshit_." Lucy snorted.

"It's your name."

"Ok, Sam. Very funny, what's actually going on in there?"

"I'm not kidding, Lucy." Sam unlocked the door and poked his head out. "I have never been more serious about anything, ever." He sheepishly stepped back and opened the door, waiting for her reaction.

There on his chest, right over where his heart was, was her name in swirling black letters. Wide eyed Lucy reached forward to run her fingertips over the ink. Sam winced and flinched a little. Lucy licked her thumb and rubbed it over the 'y' but nothing happened.

"It's not marker pen, Lucy." Sam attempted to smirk but her silence was starting to scare him. "Sweetheart? You're not saying anything."

"You fucking moron." She sighed. "You know that's permanent, right? What were you thinking?"

"I think I was drunk and missed my girlfriend." Again Sam tried a smirk but stopped when he saw the glare she was giving him. "I'm sorry."

"You are a first class idiot, Samuel Morgan. You know that?"

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"At least you still think of me when you're wasted, I guess."

Nathan had thought the whole thing was hilarious until Lucy rounded on him for not stopping his brother from getting it in the first place. Sam had initially planned to get the inking removed but after finding out he would have to wait six weeks before he could get it done he sort of forgot to book in with the specialist.

And then after those six weeks were gone he had sort of come to like the ink. He liked having Lucy's name on him and although she'd never admit it, he knew she liked it too. He could tell by the way she would always trace her fingers along each letter when they were lay together in bed.

* * *

Lucy could get on with Rafe sometimes, especially when things were going according to plan and the uptight man allowed himself to relax a little. But those moment were few and far between and more often than not, she found his personality grating. Nathan found him completely insufferable but Sam, for some reason, actually got along with him. Sort of.

Sam went about his friendship with Rafe in the usual Sam way which included choosing to ignore Rafe's less than savory opinions on things. Sam would only step in if Rafe got to aggravated around Nate or Lucy but nine times out of ten, Sam enjoyed Rafe's irritable nature and provoking it. Lucy warned him that it was like poking a sleeping bear but Sam never listened.

On one occasion when Lucy had decided not to head to Adler's house after spending too long with him the previous day, Sam apparently stopped poking the bear and downright pummeled it instead. He came storming into the house with a dark expression on his face and his fists clenched at his side. This had happened before of course and Lucy knew Sam's favorite way of relieving his stress and tension. Lucky for him she had been eager for him to get home anyway.

There were no words exchanged between them. He eyed her hungrily, eyes flitting in the direction of their bedroom and she silently slipped passed him. She shed her clothes and sat on the end of the bed, listening for his heavy footfalls to grow nearer. The closer he got, the wetter she became and she had to force herself to keep her hands by her side. When Sam was in that mood, it only resulted in a punishment.

Sam didn't even bother to remove his own clothes, all but collapsing on top of Lucy as he bit, sucked and groped at her breasts. She winced as he bit down just a little too hard on her nipple but he soon took it back between his lips to soothe the skin.

It was no time at all before Lucy was on all fours with Sam pounding into her, pressing bruises into her hips in the shapes of his fingers. He fucked out his frustrations with Rafe, letting her screams of pleasure make him forget the arguments. He came with a shout, collapsing beside her and pulling her into his chest.

"Sorry." He mumbled, still breathless. He always apologized after being rough no matter how many times she promised she enjoyed it.

"Bad day at the office?" She teased and he hummed, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he ran his fingers along her spine.

"Forget about it." He said. "Not important anymore."

The two of them lay in their embrace for an hour or so, muttering barely coherent sentences until Sam pulled back to look at Lucy's breasts. There were hickeys forming along the soft flesh and a sore looking bruise forming where he'd bitten her. He pouted, running his thumb over it until her nipple began to harden.

"Sorry." He said again. "Can I make it up to you?" With a mischievous grin he ran his tongue over the nipple and Lucy bit her lips to stifle a gasp. "I'll be gentle this time, I promise."

"No, no." Lucy held up a hand to his chest, earning a frown from Sam. "I'm in charge this time, ok?" A beat of silence as he weighed his options and then a nod as he lay on his back. "Good. Wait here, I want to try something. Don't move."

Sam nodded again, a look of curiosity on his face. He watched Lucy rifling through the bottom drawer of her dresser until she returned with two scarves in hand. Sam's eyebrows shot up as he watched her.

"What are you doing with those, babe?"

"I'm gonna have my _wicked_ way with you." She winked with a giggle.

Using the longest scarf she bound both of Sam's wrist to the bed frame and with the other she covered his eyes. Sam had a smirk settled onto his features as he eagerly anticipated the feel of Lucy's hands but they didn't come. She wanted to tease him, to work him up to the point of bursting. He made a pitiful whining noise as he wiggled his wrists around.

"Sweetheart, you better not have left me here." He forced a laugh but the noise died in the back of his throat when she didn't respond. "If you take pictures of this I'm gonna be so pissed..." He wiggled his wrists again. "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Oh thank god." He sighed. "Are you gonna do anything? I'm gettin' kinda bored, waiting."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

She wasn't lying. Despite his words, the hardness of his cock betrayed him. Lucy stood by the edge of the bed, remaining silent as she finally lifted her hand to touch him. She trailed her fingers, light as a feather, down his side and across his ribs. He shivered at the touch, breaths coming out stuttered.

She traced lines along his stomach and chest, his jaw and neck and down each leg and back up again. Each time she got close to his manhood his hips bucked up but she still didn't touch him. The pathetic whining noise he made came more often, especially when she began leaving open mouthed kisses along his chest and then his hips.

"Lucy, please." He whimpered. "I can't take this anymore."

"Not yet."

She straddled his waist, leaning forward to hold his hips down to the mattress. She lowered herself until her slick pussy was pressed against his thick cock. Sam groaned, struggling to keep from moving as she slid herself along him, rocking her hips back and forth.

She kept her movements tortuously slow, raking her nails up and down his torso. Watching Sam's head pressed into the pillows, veins in his neck straining as he struggled with his restrains was a delicious sight to behold and Lucy was making the most of it. She only sped up her movements when she felt her own orgasm building.

Before she could cum, she lifted herself from his hips, moving up the bed and lowering herself onto his face. Sam moaned against her pussy as his tongue came out to taste her. She returned to her rocking motions against his mouth, cumming within a few moments, fingers gripping his hair in a tight hold as she rode his face. Again, seeing Sam's flush face beneath her was an incredible sight that she made a mental note to see again.

"Lucy, _please_. I need to feel you." He pulled on his restraints to emphasize his words. "I need to be _inside_ you, baby girl."

"Well, why didn't you say so."

With a playful chuckle she climbed back onto his lap, gripping his thick cock as she rolled a condom onto him. She lowered herself down with a shuddering breath before she began to build up a rhythm. Sam groaned, trying in vain to get his blindfold off.

"I wanna see you, Lucy." He whined, voice strained. "I want to see you cum."

Lucy ignored his requests until she felt him struggling to hold his own release back. It was only at that point that she leant forward and pulled off his blindfold. As she did he snapped his hips up to meet hers, hitting just the right spot to send her into her own orgasm.

She gripped his shoulders as he forced his eyes to focus on her, her eyes closed in bliss, mouth wide and body shuddering against him. He followed soon after, yelling out her name and pushing his hips up to still against her. She panted against his sweaty chest, eventually managing to push herself off of him. She reached up to untie his wrists frowning a little when he winced as he lowered his arms.

"Did I tie them too tight?"

"No. I just pulled too hard."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him flush against his chest, staring down into her tired eyes. They shared a smile, stealing soft kisses, so gentle in comparison to the events of the evening.

"Love you." She whispered into his neck. "I'll give you a massage in the morning."

"Love you too." He moved only to pull the covers over them. "We should definitely do that again."

"Mm. My pleasure."

"Oh no." Sam chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest. "I meant switching roles, actually."

Lucy thought for a moment, being tied down to the bed and having no idea what Sam was going to do to her.

"Sounds like torture." She mused. "We should try it."


	13. Panama

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Panama_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2158 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Four years passed by with Sam, Lucy and Nate working with Rafe. Four years spent looking for any sort of clue regarding Avery, always coming out empty handed. Lucy worked different jobs on top of her research, just for the satisfaction of having something to show at the end of it.

Just as everyone was beginning to grow too frustrated to continue, they found something. Suggestions of giving up had been on the tip of everyone's tongue until Lucy and Nate stumbled across a long forgotten letter, tucked into the back pages of a journal.

Jonathan Burnes claimed to be a member of Henry Avery's Crew and told of his incarceration. He talked of the Gunsway Heist and that the clue to finding the treasure was in his jail cell. Working through the night, Nathan managed to figure out the exact cell in a Panamanian jail but there was no way to it, it wasn't used anymore.

"I hope someday you will find your way into this infernal place, bear my cross and discover the riches of paradise."

"Samuel, please stop saying that." Rafe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Four years, we finally get something and you want me to shut up about it? No way!"

"Question is how are we gonna get into that cell?" Nate wondered.

"And what exactly are we looking for when we do get up there?" Lucy added with a sigh, pushing her laptop away from her.

It didn't take long for Rafe to step in and use his money to organize everything, much to Lucy's annoyance. She was already worried about this part of the job with how close it was to the Panamanian jail that was still in use and how dangerous it would be if any of them were to get caught. Add onto that the fact that she could no longer go with them and she was ready to hit someone.

She tried to stay quiet about her frustrations though, not wanting to upset Sam or Nate now that they were so close to finishing their mothers research. Instead she lay awake thinking about how she was going to have to deal with a few weeks of worrying about her boys. Luckily for her Nathan had finally introduced her to Victor Sullivan the year previous and Sully promised she could work with him whilst they were away to keep her occupied.

"Jesus, fuck! Your feet are freezing, Lucy." Sam complained when she pressed her icy cold toes to his warm ones one evening. "Fine, steal my warmth, drain my life." He sighed dramatically.

"S'not my fault that you're practically a space heater." She mumbled into his chest.

"Why aren't you asleep anyway?" He asked, turning his head to glance at the clock. "It's three in the morning."

"Can't sleep." She rolled away from him with a sigh, feeling his gaze on the side of her face. "Sam... Is there really no other way to get into that cell?"

"Lulu..." Sam propped himself onto an elbow, lay on his side and using his free hand to pull Lucy's face to look at him. "If there was, we'd be doing it. And I wish you could come with us but going through the warden is the only way. I think if we took a chick into an all male prison we'd have a bigger problem on our hands, don't you?"

"Why does the women's prison have to be on the other side of the city?"

"We'll be fine." Sam pressed kisses along the side of her face, pulling her close to his chest. "We're Drake's, we always are."

* * *

The following morning Lucy woke up to an empty bed which was unusual since she was normally the first to wake up and head down to make a coffee. She padded down to the kitchen in one of Sam's shirts and a pair of her shorts, stopping short of the door when she heard Sam mention her name.

"I know man... Yeah... It's just, we're leaving in a couple of days and I have to ask." Sam sighed and she heard the click of his lighter. "We'll be fine, obviously but I gotta cover all bases, y'know? We are going to prison after all... I know it's stupid, Harry, just promise me that if something does happen, you'll take care of her."

Lucy's heart constricted in her chest at Sam's words. Was he really asking Harry to take care of her if he didn't make it? She tried and failed to stop the tears the spilled from her eyes, silently heading back upstairs to wash her face. She couldn't believe that he was even thinking about the possibility of not coming back. She didn't tell Sam she'd heard the conversation, not wanting him to try and reassure her again. She was trying to reassure herself now, that Sam was going to come back. He had to.

* * *

Standing on the helipad and staring at the helicopter hired by Rafe to drop them in Panama, Lucy's stomach was churning. She was surprised she hadn't thrown up yet and she couldn't get control over the shaking of her hands. Rafe was already seated with a headset, impatiently waiting for Nathan and Sam to say their goodbyes.

"We'll be back before you know it." Nate offered a sympathetic smile as he gave Lucy one last hug and a promise to look out for Sam before heading to the chopper, giving the young couple some privacy.

"Still think this is a stupid decision?" Sam asked as he finished off a cigarette and scuffed it out beneath his boot.

"The stupidest." She smirked. "But I still love you." She bit her lip, feeling the tears threaten to spill again.

"Hey, look at me." Sam tapped her chin until she met his gaze, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's gonna be fine, alright? Just a few weeks, more or less and then we'll be right back with whatever clue we find and then we're gonna go off on this new adventure and find Avery's treasure. And then we'll get a big ass house, go on a nice long vacation... Then we can look for something else."

Lucy smiled despite herself, for a moment allowing herself to get lost in the thought of the future. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid and put yourself in danger."

"I promise." Sam pulled his hands from her waist, pulling at one of his fingers. He slipped off the plain silver band he always wore on his middle finger and held it out to her. It had been a Christmas gift from Lucy a year after they'd been back together. "Here." It slipped over her thumb, far too big for her dainty hands."You can't keep it, it's my favorite. I want it back when I get home, ok?"

"Ok." Lucy took a deep breath and leant up onto her tip toes to press her lips to Sam's. It was rushed and needy with too much teeth but with the faint shouts of Rafe coming from the helicopter, it's all they could manage. "Be safe, and come back in one piece."

"Love you, Lulu."

"Love you too, Sammy."

* * *

Working with Sully took her mind off of everything during the day, when they were searching for clues or avoiding the enemy. But at night when she was alone in her hotel room her thoughts drifted to Sam, wondering if he was thinking of her in his cell. Of course he'd be focused on getting to Burnes' cell but when he was confined at night, was he dreaming of her like she was him? She knew they couldn't immediately go to the tower, it'd be too suspicious but she also wanted to throw caution to the wind and have them all home as soon as possible. Even Rafe, although she'd never tell anyone that.

Sully could see how tense she was every morning when she came down to eat breakfast and always avoided the topic, choosing anything to talk about other than the boys. Lucy knew what he was doing and why he was doing it, but she didn't tell him to stop. She appreciated the distraction although he didn't do it as well as Sam did.

If Lucy was too focused on work or on something that had upset her or made her angry, he always knew exactly how to focus her mind on something else. Alot of the time he'd slip his hand to her lower back, squeeze her hips, run his fingers through her hair or if they were in private, press kisses to her neck. Sometimes he'd simply talk. About nothing, about everything... Just spewing out words to pull focus from whatever was on her mind and no matter how dull the subject, it always worked. Thinking about that made her miss him even more.

* * *

Sam missed Lucy, of course he did, but his excitement of finally having a lead won over his head for most of the day time. He even talked his way into a few of the groups of prisoners, bartering and gambling for cigarettes. Somewhere in the back of the mind he knew it was down to his frequent visits to juvenile prisons growing up that he knew how best to do it.

Night was when his mind went back to Lucy. He knew she'd be practically tearing her hair out with worry back home but when he bought this clue back for her, she'd forget all about it. She'd be there waiting for him with open arms that would wrap around his waist like she always did, even if he'd only been gone for a day to work. Sam always loved how tight she hugged him when he got home, often standing in an embrace for a good long while before they both reluctantly pulled away.

Even after just a few days without her Sam missed touching her. It had become routine to him to have the feel of her against his side and the weight of her head on his chest. He found it difficult to sleep without it and waking up without her had confused him on his first morning. He'd looked blearily around the cell before he remembered where he was and consoled himself with a cigarette.

One night when he awoke from a fairly steamy dream about her with a raging hard on, he realised that he'd have so much pent up sexual frustration by the time he got home, he'd probably explode as soon as she touched him. He tried to relieve himself but he felt too on show in that cell, worried too much about other inmates getting the wrong idea about him.

* * *

When Nate had found the cross, Sam could barely stand still. Finally they'd found it, finally Lucy would have something solid to research rather than rumors and myths. Even fighting the other inmates didn't put a dampener on his mood and nor did Vargas leading them up to his office. They were about to go home anyway, what did he care what the guards did?

When Rafe stabbed Vargas, Sam's world sped up to a million miles a minute. He raced from that office as quick as he could manage, shouting for Nathan to follow him. They had to be fast and they had to stay low, avoid the guards. They'd be fine, they'd done this a hundred times in the middle of jungles and crowded cities. They'd stolen from high security buildings and long forgotten cities. They were the Drake brothers. A prison would be simple, surely.

When he jumped across to Nathan's outstretched hand he suddenly felt numb, his world slowed down, almost stopped as he looked up at his baby brother. _Shit_. His mind flashed to Lucy, waiting for him to come home. Another broken promise. _Shit_. He looked up at Nathan, the boy he'd been trying to protect his entire life about to be left alone in the world for the first time. _Shit_. No, he had Sully. He had Lucy. _God_ , Lucy. How would she react? _Shit_.

He tried to smile at his brother, tell him everything would be fine but he coughed, tasted the coppery taste of his own blood as it fell on his lips. _This is it_. His eyes were loosing their focus, he couldn't grip Nathan's hand properly. _This is it._ His head was swimming, too much going on but it felt like slow motion. _This is it_. Lucy, Nate, Rafe, Sully, they'd be fine. They were stronger than he was. They'd be fine without him, they'll be fine, they don't need him, _they'll be fine_.

One last look, one last look at his baby brother. This is it. His hand went slack, Nathan tried to grip but couldn't quite hold on tight enough. That was it. Sam fell. Sam didn't feel anything anymore. Sam was gone.


	14. Moving Forward

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Moving Forward_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2727 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Two months passed by with no word from the boys. Lucy finished her job with Sully and returned home to plan for something else. It was driving her insane that she couldn't even call for a check up. She contemplated calling the prison on several occasions, pretending to be some sort of authority to get information about the inmates but she didn't want to arouse suspicion and put unwanted attention on the boys.

It was exactly 72 days since Lucy stood on the helipad and watched them take off when there was a knock at her door. She was in the midst of dressing from the shower and so called for whoever it was to come in. If it was a stranger they'd wait, if it was someone who knew her, they'd know where the spare key was hidden.

She heard the door open and close and heavy booted footsteps make their way into the living room. Her heart jumped, wondering if Sam was finally home. Hurriedly pulling on her clothes she practically flew out of her room and down the stairs to head to the living room. She stopped short when she saw Nathan in the hall, altering his weight from foot to foot.

She stalled, watching his face for a moment. He was paler than usual, his eyes were dull and tired with dark circles beneath them. Too much stubble on his jaw, sunken cheeks, unkempt clothing. He caught her gaze and she frowned, not hearing any one else in the house.

"Where's Sam?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, bringing a hand up to run over his face. He tried again, just to say the words but he couldn't. He hadn't said it out loud yet, to anyone and it was almost as if saying it would make it more real.

"No." Lucy shook her head as she stared at him. "No, _no no_ , don't you dare! Nate, _no_!" She backed away as he approached her, strangled sobs getting caught in the back of her throat.

"He's gone, Lucy."

" _No_!" Her legs buckled but Nate caught her, holding her against his chest as she struggled against him. "You're lying! You're _fucking lying_!" She got an arm free, hitting Nathan across the cheek and shoving him away from her. "Where is he? He _has_ to be here... He _promised_." Nate approached her again, catching each of her wrists as she tried to hit his chest. "He's not gone, he can't be."

Lucy collapsed in Nathan's arms and he sank to the floor, holding her close to him. They cried together, clinging onto each other for support for hours. Nate quietened first, he'd had more time to cry already, he sometimes felt like he couldn't cry anymore but then he'd remember the look on Sam's face as he tried to smile one last time and he'd begin again.

When Lucy finally stopped, wide bloodshot eyes staring into space as she clung to his jacket, Nate made a mental note that it was the first time he'd really seen her cry. Through the window he saw that it was already getting dark and he gently placed his hand over Lucy's.

"I'll make some tea."

She stood, prying herself from him and offering a nod, mind distant. Nathan lingered for a moment, half expecting her to collapse to the floor again. When it seemed she was stable enough to just stand he moved off into the kitchen. He made two cups of tea, hot and sweet just how Lucy used to have it back in the orphanage. When he returned to the hall she had dissapeared but oddly, Nathan knew exactly where to find her.

He toed off his boots before carrying the steaming mugs up to hers and Sam's bedroom. He almost broke again when he saw one of Sam's favorite denim shirts lay across the bed. Lucy had probably been wearing it whilst he was away. Taking a breath he set the mugs down on the side table and sunk to his knees. As he expected, Lucy was lay face down on the floor beneath the bed. She wasn't crying anymore although her breathing was still stuttered.

Rather than try and coax her out as he had when her parents left her behind, he rolled onto his back and slipped beneath the bed beside her. She turned her head to look at him, opening her mouth to say something but deciding not to.

"I think I get it." Nathan murmured, looking up at the wooden bed frame just a inch or so from his nose. "It's a tight space but it feels... I dunno, safe?"

"Safe." Lucy nodded.

"Nothing bad can get under here."

"Too late for hiding."

Nathan nodded and let Lucy move to lay pressed against his side. He wrapped his arms around her once more, returning to silence. He woke up in the same spot the following morning, Lucy still beside him. He knew he couldn't stay under there with her forever, but he also didn't feel the desire to move any time soon.

He eventually slid out in the mid afternoon, ordering some food and persuading Lucy to come out, to eat if for nothing else. It continued like that for some time, hiding for most of the day, only coming out to eat and then hiding again. It wasn't until both Rafe and Sully began their relentless phone calls that they knew they'd have to return to life. Carry on living without him, somehow.

* * *

Rafe was actually sympathetic for the most part and Lucy had been grateful for that. He offered both her and Nate the rooms they had stayed in previously for as long as they needed. Nate refused at first but Lucy took the offer, opting for a different room, one with no memories of Sam in. Nate eventually returned to, excusing it as being there for Lucy but she knew he needed her just as much as she needed him.

The first few months nearly killed her. She couldn't focus on anything, she couldn't sleep, she barely left her room, not even to eat. Nathan would take her food cooked by Rafe's staff and when she refused that he ordered greasy take out. She'd nibble of a fry or two but otherwise remained stoic.

Her face was void of all emotion as she tried to work, going through the motions as opposed to actually continuing with her life. She used to find it corny and cliched when she read books or saw movies where someone would describe the loss of a loved one as taking a part of them too but she felt it now. She felt that empty feeling deep in the core of her and she couldn't figure out how to fill it. She didn't know what she could stuff in there to fill herself again.

She was grateful of Nathan although some days she couldn't bare to look at him. He and Sam were never identical of course but it seemed that now, she could see every tiny resemblance in the two. Every tiny detail in Nate's face suddenly held a striking match to Sam's. Whether she just hadn't noticed before or she was just looking for a sign of him wherever she could, she wasn't sure.

Everything seemed to make her cry for a long time. She couldn't even use her guilty pleasure film as a distraction. Cry Baby, a film she'd forced Sam to watch once. A film where Alison, the main character, heads to a prison to sing her lover out.

' _He don't belong in prison, though he's guilty as can be, but the only crime he's guilty of is simply loving me. Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?_ '

She'd cried for hours once she finally managed to shut the film off. She cursed herself, she cursed Sam for ruining one of her favorite movies. She tried to tell herself that she had done this before. She had lost Sam once and been fine, she could do it again. _But he wasn't dead then_. She took one of Rafe's cars and drove for miles, stopping to sleep in the back seat and then carrying on. She knew Rafe would be tearing his hair out but she also knew that Nathan would understand and cover for her.

It didn't help. She knew that running would never help but it proved a distraction for a little while. She found herself in a small cafe one afternoon, drawn by the promise of live music. She and Sam loved going to see local unknown musicians and although she was running from the memories of him, she couldn't resist that one. She shouldn't have gone.

There was a girl on the stage, timid and avoiding eye contact, hiding behind a veil of her hair. She'd already sung a cover of a Cher song and Lucy was captured immediatly. Her voice was other worldly and she felt like she could listen to her forever. It made her feel warm, especially with the coffee in her hands. She announced her own song, an original. Beautifully Unfinished. Lucy gulped.

" _Sunday raindrops, clock goes tick-tock. I hate myself for staring at the phone._ " Lucy looked down at her coffee, around at the crowded room. The girl had brought in more customers than any of the other performers. It'd be too hard to leave through that crowd.

" _Kept all your texts, can t erase them, I d call you up but I know you re not alone_." It's just a song about an ended relationship, it doesn't correlate. _This will be fine, you'll be fine_. Lucy never believed her inner voice, it was a liar and she knew it. It told her Sam would come back.

" _I know that I should not hold on, so why can t I let go? Cause every time I m with you somehow I forget to breathe. You got me like a rag doll now I m dancing on your string. And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me but maybe all that we were meant to be... Is beautifully unfinished. Beautifully unfinished._ "

Lucy tried to distract herself with her phone, looking at the ignored texts from Rafe, Nate and Sully. A woman tutted at her and muttered something about being ignorant. She shoved her phone back in her pocket.

" _You left your kiss like a bruise on my lips your fingerprints are tattooed on my skin. And hush now don t cry, build your walls high and don t you dare come creeping in. Cause you re the one that I can t lose, you re the one that I can t win_."

Fuck. She was crying. In public, people could see her. Why didn't she pick up a napkin when she was at the counter? That woman was staring at her again. She wanted to tell her to fuck off and leave her alone but she didn't want to cause a scene. The girl was singing the chorus again. Thoughts of Sam were swimming in her head as the woman dug in her bag and pulled out a packet of tissues. She held them out to Lucy who took one, ignoring the pitying smile she was given.

" _And I hate you and I love you and I wish you d go away. And I hate you and I love you and I wish that you would stay_."

God she was such a mess. How true were those words? Of course she wished she could have Sam back but she knew she couldn't. She needed his memories to go, leave her so she could carry on with her life. She finished her coffee, applauded politely for the girl and left as quickly as she could. She drove home, to her home that she shared with Sam after picking up some boxes. She needed to live but she couldn't if she was surrounded by his memory.

She started in the kitchen, taking down the little notes in his handwriting, shopping lists, reminders etc. She threw out old ones and rewrote some that she still needed. Food that only he ate went in the trash and the blue mug that said Captain Drake in red letters was wrapped up and placed in a box. It had been a gag gift for his 26th birthday. He used that mug for large coffees when he was working late into the evening and needed to be awake.

All of his toiletries from the bathroom went into another box, all of his aftershaves and his razor. A proper barbers razor that Nate had gifted to him one year along with a set of shaving equipment. Lucy had attempted to give him a shave but accidentally nicked his jaw. He'd insisted she kiss it better every time he walked past her, even after it had healed.

His favorite movies they'd collected and his little trinkets that sat on the mantle, all wrapped and packed. All of his clothes, his records even the records they had brought together or he had bought for her. Songs that they danced to in the middle of the kitchen in the dead of night. Gifts that held too much sentimental value for her to be around.

It took her a long few days, but eventually all of Sam's belongings were in boxes and piled in what had been the spare room. They'd intended to turn it into a guest room eventually but never really got round to it. Unless you knew otherwise, you'd never have know anyone but Lucy had ever lived there.

The only room that gave it away, the one she couldn't bare to touch, was his office. Sam was always touchy about his office, he had his own chaotic order to everything that just looked like mess to Lucy. It took her months before she'd even step foot in there. This wasn't a shared room, this one was all Sam and as soon as she crossed the threshold she was overwhelmed by him.

Papers were on his desk, pinned to a board and in little stack on the floor. Shelves lined with books and collected trinkets. A handful of photo's from his childhood stuck to cupboard door. More from his teen and adult years of him and friends. One photo on his desk sat in a frame, of him and Lucy kissing at midnight at a New Years Eve Party. Chloe Frazer was holding bunny ears above her head whilst Nate did the same to Sam. He had loved that photo.

The room still smelt like him, even after all that time being empty. Nathan arrived eventually having a tiny bit more knowledge about how Sam ordered things in there. He helped her try and keep things organized as she packed it up. Nathan said he wouldn't touch the desk, Sam would kill him even from beyond the grave.

They were getting there, slowly managing to crack painful jokes between them. It helped. Sam would've made jokes if he were still there. They could practically hear his chuckle as they spoke. Lucy told Nate how she'd had Sam's bike put into a storage locker downtown and asked if he'd make sure it didn't go rusty. She was more of a car girl after all. When she said it she waited for Sam's reply of ' _bikes are always the better choice, babe. They're sexy_.' It never came and turned away from Nathan to take a breath, remind herself that he wasn't here anymore.

Again Nathan said he'd have to keep the bike in working condition otherwise Sam would climb out of his grave and kick his ass. His laughter was forced but it usually helped that Lucy forced hers too. But she didn't that time, she was preoccupied. She'd managed to open the locked draw on Sam's desk and whatever she'd found in there had brought her to a halt.

Nathan crossed the room, knowing she wouldn't answer if he asked. The drawer was empty save for a few important personal documents. In Lucy's hand there was a small box, opened and holding a ring. A dainty silver band with a circular diamond sat in the middle. In her other hand was a slip of paper. A receipt from a vintage jewelers. A receipt for a 1940's engagement ring.


	15. Living Without Him

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Living Without Him_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _4654 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Nathan didn't know that Sam was planning on proposing. Sam had mentioned marriage once or twice, usually when he thought Nathan wasn't really paying attention or was too drunk to notice. Nathan always took it as a given that Sam and Lucy would end up married, he expected it more or less as soon as they started dating back in the orphanage. Some people are just meant for each other.

He had imagined it would be a spur of the moment, recklessly in love kind of thing. Lucy thought that too. She didn't want a big ceremony, hell they didn't know enough people to fill one. When she imagined her wedding it was fast, Nathan was there, maybe Sully too or a handful of others and it wouldn't be meticulously planned. Sam and Lucy didn't meticulously plan anything other than the things they were searching for and even that wasn't meticulous, more a happenstance of luck and coincidence half of the time. But looking at the ring... Maybe Sam had wanted something different.

Lucy wondered whether she should pack the ring away too or maybe even return it to the store but the longer it sat on her bedside table, the more she knew she couldn't do either. In the dark of one evening she slipped it onto her finger, tears overflowing as she imagined how Sam would've proposed. He would've kept it simple, nothing too extravagant it wasn't their style... At least she hadn't thought it was. It still pained her to know that she would never find out if Sam had bigger plans for them and their marriage but she forced herself not to dwell on it.

After a week or two she settled on keeping the ring on her necklace. The moon child necklace was the only reminder of Sam that hadn't been packaged away. Just the same as she couldn't bring herself to throw it away when she left the orphanage, now she couldn't find the strength to hide it in the spare room. So she added the engagement ring, deciding that both pieces of jewelry were just too important to be hidden away.

* * *

As the months wore on, she found it easier to cope, to carry on. There were still days where she couldn't do it alone but for those she had Nathan. They cried with each other, reminisce and wonder about all the what if's. On the hardest nights when Lucy couldn't sleep at all, she would pad down the hall of Rafe's lush carpeted mansion and slip into Nate's room.

Obviously there was nothing sexual when they shared a bed, it was just for the need of comfort from someone who knew exactly how she was feeling. It didn't happen often, only when she was desperate for sleep and knew she wouldn't get any otherwise. And sleep was what she needed to be able to deal with Rafe in the early mornings whilst they tried to continue their search for Avery's treasure.

She sometimes felt guilty, still searching without Sam. This had been his dream after all, this was the thing he had been searching for his entire life. But she knew deep down that if he couldn't be there to find it, he'd want Nate and Lucy to find it for him. She wished he could have been there when they headed to the Dismas Cathedral in Scotland. He would've loved it.

Working with Rafe was beginning to wear on her again. Her fuse was much shorter than it had been, her nerves were too frazzled to deal with him on a daily basis. Nate, who hated the man, was doing his best to keep things level and calm but he knew it was pointless. Rafe knew how to press peoples buttons, it was something he was good at and Lucy was too close to blowing her top already. It was always worse when Rafe took out his frustrations on whoever was closest to him, which usually happened to be Nate or Lucy.

Nathan heard the argument before he saw them. He hurried his steps through the snow, finding them in one of the broken down rooms of the cathedral, toe to toe, each with clenched fists by their sides. He placed his hand on Lucy's arm, hoping to dispel the tension with his presence but the argument was too far gone, the anger built up for too long. It had been a year and a half since Sam died and Lucy had been keeping it bottled up for too long. Rafe smirked, stepping back as he eyed Nate's hand on her shoulder.

"Funny isn't it?" His tone was level again, no longer shouting as his eyes held that cold and calculating look that Nathan recognized from Rafe's conversation with Vargas. "Funny that as soon as your boyfriend dies you're in bed with his brother."

Nathan didn't bother to stop Lucy as she swung for him, just managing to catch his jaw with her fist. He didn't try to hold her back as she fell to her knees over the top of him when he stumbled back. He didn't tell her to stop when she kept hitting him, his chest, face, arms, wherever she could reach. He didn't do a thing until he heard her crying.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and easily lifting her from on top of Rafe. She was too light, still not having returned to eating properly yet. He felt a sick sort of satisfaction when he saw the blood on Rafe's face.

"It has been over a year, Lucy! _Get over it_!" Rafe shouted, anger returning to his voice. Lucy lurched forward again but Nathan held her tight. She was too exhausted to fight against him.

"It should've been you." Her voice was defeated as she slumped in Nathan's arms. "Sam should be here in the cathedral and you should be the one dead in Panama."

"We're done, Rafe." Nathan spoke up at last. "With you, with Avery, everything. We're done."

"You can't just quit." Rafe fumed, chest heaving.

"We just did. Good luck finding the treasure."

* * *

Both Lucy and Nathan took a well needed break. Nathan went to work with Sullivan on a small and fairly simple job whilst Lucy decided to task herself with the mundane.

She redecorated the house, the only thing she hadn't yet done to erase the traces of Sam in her life. Once she'd done that she enrolled in cooking classes, ignoring the memories of Sam laughing about how at least one of them should learn before they died of food poisoning.

She filled the now empty space in the garage with a used car. It was nothing spectacular, just a beaten up Chevy, but it had a worn cherry red finish and it got her where she needed to be. She fell in love with it and she used the mechanical knowledge Sam had passed on to her to keep it running.

Just as the day to day of regular life was starting to loose it's novelty she received a phone call she'd been waiting for, for almost two years.

"Hello, darlin'." Harry Flynn's voice caught her off guard and it took her a second to find her voice.

"Harry?"

"Long time, eh?"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Listen... I'm in town for a few days and I was just wondering if you fancied going for dinner or a drink?"

She knew what this was. She knew that Harry had probably finally heard about Sam and was just fulfilling Sam's last request of him. Part of her wanted to say no, she was fine on her own. But Harry had been a good friend before and he was Sam's best friend, he had to be hurting too.

She arranged to meet him at a small bar downtown, heading straight there after her cooking class. He was waiting outside with his usual smirk and brown leather jacket. She saw him laugh as she climbed out of her car.

"Why on earth are you driving that heap of junk?" He kicked the tire as he approached.

"Why are you still wearing that damn jacket?"

"Fair enough. Hello, sweetheart."

Harry's hug was warm and tight, familiar to her. They both held on for a little longer than they should have before deciding to head into the bar and find a small table tucked away in the corner. It was quiet for a while as they both struggled to find the right words to say. Harry was at a complete loss. 'Sorry for your loss' just felt empty and insincere but he felt the need to say something.

"He would've liked the green." He said finally, nodding slightly at the ends of Lucy's hair. It had been the first time she'd re dyed them since Sam had passed. "He always loved the colours you chose, y'know? Used to go on about it on the phone."

"Yeah..." Lucy smiled a little, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. She and Nathan tended not to talk about Sam at all so now, Harry bringing him up so brazenly was strange.

"God, he used to talk about you all the time." Harry laughed a little. "Never thought I'd see the day that Sam Drake acted like a smitten school boy."

"He talked about you too." Lucy's voice was quiet when she finally spoke, still ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "He always said that apart from Nate, you were his closest friend."

"Yeah well, he always was a soppy git." Harry took a drink and Lucy could see he was struggling to hold himself together. The news was probably still fresh to him.

"When did you hear?"

"I assumed when I didn't hear anything after a while but I only found out for certain a couple of months ago." He caught her eye, his own becoming glassy as he looked at her. "He called me before he left."

"I know. I heard him." She nodded, swirling her drink around in it's glass. "He asked you to take care of me but... I'm fine Harry. Honestly."

"I know you are, darlin'." He smiled. "Time heals all wounds, right? That's what they say, isn't it?"

"Time doesn't heal shit." She shook her head. "It's just gets easier."

* * *

Lucy didn't stick with Harry like she used to, instead using him as someone to call late at night when she wanted to remember, when she wanted to talk about him. Nathan never spoke about Sam and Sully didn't out of respect for him. Mostly, Lucy found it easier not to talk about him. Even as the years went on his name still cut into her with a sharp sting. But sometimes she needed the memories and that was when Harry would be woken to a phone call.

She stuck by Nathan, working with him as his partner. Sometimes she wondered if she was anywhere near half as good as Sam had been but she knew she wasn't. She was always better at the research than field work. But they kept a comfortable pace at each others side.

Nathan was happy that Lucy had stuck around with him. He had feared that she would rather work alone, often still half expected her to have taken off in the night when he woke in the morning. But she never did. He didn't know what he'd do if she did, she was his sister or as good as. Sam was gone and he couldn't loose her too.

Lucy grew closer to Sully as they worked closer together too. She took to calling him her weird uncle Sully in conversation and he had grown to like the nickname, not that he'd admit it. She liked his cigars, the smell of the smoke reminded her of Sam, even though it was thicker and stronger. It lingered on her clothes when she was with him and when she couldn't sleep, she'd pull on her jacket and take in the smell, pretend Sam had come home late from a job and was lay behind her, trying not to wake her up.

* * *

Sir Francis Drake's coffin had been easy to find but difficult to fund. How Sully had connections in the media, Lucy dreaded to ask but there was a TV show willing to fund the search. They didn't need to know that Sully had faked the permits.

"Luce, this is Elena Fisher. She's the host of the show that'll be documenting this whole thing."

"Hi." Lucy smiled, eyeing the camera in the blonde woman's hand. "Keep that thing on Nate, though. I'm uh, not really camera ready."

"No problem." Elena laughed and held out her hand. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, Lucy. Lucy Oakley."

"Not a sharp shooter like Annie are you?"

Lucy's breath hitched. She shook her head, remembering how Sam had nicknamed her his sharpshooter back in the orphanage.

"Haven't heard that one before." She joked.

"How do you know Sullivan anyway? Rumor has it he slept with one of the TV execs."

"Oh god." Lucy grimaced as she and Elena made their way towards the boat they'd be using for their trip. "I met him through Nathan and I've known him since we were kids. He uh, lived close by to me."

"You're close then?"

"He's practically my brother. He acts like he's older than me but I have four years on him. I like to remind him of that when I can."

"Yeah, he seems kinda like the cocky type."

"Yeah, but he's a dork. And a sweetheart when he wants to be."

"I'll take your word on that."

* * *

Finding Drake's coffin lead to an entire expedition. Lucy felt guilty leaving Elena behind but she knew Sully was right. They didn't want all the wannabe treasure hunters all over this thing. Besides, Elena was plucky. She'd be fine.

Watching Sullivan get shot nearly stopped Lucy for good. She didn't run when Nate did, not until he shouted her name. She followed, silently saying sorry to Sully's lifeless body. She was suprised that Nathan was still going. Sully was like a dad to him and it was the second person in his family that had been shot. She expected him to crumple but that wasn't in his nature. Not anymore.

Lucy didn't know that Nathan had watched his brother get shot. He never told her that he had smiled as he died, didn't want her to have that image. He had looked for Sam for years and found no trace of him. Part of him tried to use the same hope for Sully, but he had seen him get shot right in front of his eyes. Sometimes hope was hard to hold onto.

* * *

"El Dorado? El Do _-fuckin'-rado_?"

"Yeah, we found it, Flynn." Lucy gushed over the phone when they returned from that hell hole. "Not what I expected but, I was there."

"Jesus... He'd be proud of you." Harry hummed. "Can hear him now... ' _Lucy found El Dorado, Flynn. My girl found it, suck on that._ ' "

"You need to work on your Boston accent." Lucy laughed.

"So what's next for you? Another job with Nate?"

"Maybe. Although he's currently loved up with Elena. Y'know the journo I mentioned?"

"Oh yeah? The treasure hunter and the journalist... Now there's a story."

"Or the opening of a joke." Lucky chuckled as she wondered into the kitchen. "I dunno, she's nice enough. I like her anyway. Nate seems smitten."

"Good for him... Hm? Yeah in a minute love." Harry called to someone. "Sorry, Lucy. I've got a meeting with a potential client soon."

"Client? Has Harry Flynn gone kosher?"

"That'll be the day." He laughed. "I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it, alright?"

"Yeah. Talk soon, Harry."

"See you later, darlin'."

* * *

It was a few years before Lucy actually saw Harry in person again. They were both so busy with their own lives and work that they'd just made do with phone calls. When she did see him again, he seemed different. He was tense but he was doing his best to hide it. Nate seemed oblivious but Nate had never dated Harry, seen him at his most vulnerable. Not like Lucy had.

Chloe Fraser joined them for this job and Lucy was happy to see her until she acted like she'd never met them before. She'd met her through Sam and Nathan, when Nathan was dating her. Another relationship he walked away from. Lucy had actually thought he'd stay with Elena too.

She was with Harry now and Lucy was confused. They were similar in their personalities but there was something there that just didn't fit right. In the back of her mind she wondered if she was just jealous, he was her ex after all. Plus, since Sam she'd only had the occasional one night stand as the result of a handful of dates.

She tried to force herself to move on. She was just human, she needed and craved human touch. The first time was a guy she met at a bar that she had had half drunk, clumsy sex with in her hotel room. She left as soon as he fell asleep. She'd sobered up half way through and never got off. She felt too guilty.

She went on dates set up by her friends from her cookery class but most of them ended early with false promises to call them soon. Once or twice she went back to their place and let herself pretend she was someone else, just for the release. She never took them to her place. She might have erased the traces of Sam but she wasn't about to completely ruin her memories of him there.

She never felt pleasure as good as she did with Sam. She did enough to get off but most of the time that was the result of her actions not the whoever it was she was sleeping with. Thoughts of Sam helped sometimes, but mostly they just made the guilt worse. Thoughts were only real help when she was home alone with her right hand and the battery powered toys she'd got online.

She'd come to accept that she'd never feel as whole as she did with him. Never feel as happy or as comfortable, never feel his touch, his breath on her neck, the full feeling when they made love, the bruising feel of his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck or anywhere. It was difficult to swallow but she managed, for her own state of mind if for nothing else.

* * *

Lucy tried and failed to come up with a reason for Harry betraying Nathan. She knew he was acting so different but was it really just because he knew he was going to leave Nathan behind in that museum, knew he was going to leave him to rot in a Turkish prison. Is that why he'd barely spoken to Lucy leading up to that point?

She was furious. With him and with herself mostly. She trusted Harry, thought Nate would be fine with him. She began to understand how Sam felt whenever Nate got in trouble. He was his big brother and it was his job to take care of himself. With Sam gone, Lucy was his big sister now, despite the fact that Nathan pretended to be older. Lucy was his protector now. Great job so far.

She eventually figured Harry out. He was scared. Zoran Lazarevic gave her nightmares and Harry was under his rule. She didn't blame him, not really but she wished he would just realize that he didn't need to stay there. Lazarevic had to have something over him, but she didn't know what.

She tried to reason with him, tried to remind him of the good times, how everything used to be. It didn't help. He was too far gone in his own mind, buried deep beneath all of his own self loathing. Elena tried to talk to him too as Lucy moved around the pillar that Harry was resting on. Elena pretended not to notice as she crept up behind him.

He let go of the grenade, Lucy slipped her arms beneath his and yanked him back as fast and as far as she could. The explosion sent them both flying back into the wall. The pressure of the stone on her back and Harry's weight on her front knocked the wind out of her. She peered through the smoke and debris, saw Nate crouched over Elena with Chloe. She looked down at Harry, his eyes were closed but he was still breathing.

She left him for only a moment, to talk to Nate. He was going after Lazarevic alone. Lucy heard that voice again, the one that said she was supposed to protect him from this kind of thing. Nate was too stubborn though, already leaving before she could protest. He insisted she get Harry to safety along with Chloe who was half carrying Elena.

"I want him to heal up so I can punch him." It was the same old Nathan, always joking even as he headed to a fight that would more than likely end in his death.

Lucy dragged Harry for most of the way, stopping only when he began to come to. She slapped him lightly until his eyes focused on her. Chloe was still walking ahead with Elena.

"You fucking moron." Lucy sighed.

"Sam's gonna kill me."

"Nate wants a go first. I'm right behind him."

"Lucy..."

"Don't even start with me, Harry." She helped him climb to his feet, leaning alot of his weight on her. "If you're sorry you can tell me later when it's safe. If you tell me to leave you, I'll kick you in the balls and keep dragging."

In the silence they kept walking, catching up to Chloe and Elena. Elena was almost unconscious. Lucy wondered if she'd even make it when she heard Nathan's voice. Everyone turned to spot him hurtling towards them. He swept Elena up in his arms to make it easier.

Harry managed to speed up to a fast walk but he couldn't run. He tried again to push Lucy ahead, force her to leave him but one thing he'd always found funny was that she was just as stubborn as Sam and Nate. She refused to leave him there, practically dragging him again as Shambala collapsed behind them.

* * *

Harry and Elena healed up just fine. Lucy tried to get Nate to admit he still loved Elena but got nowhere. When Elena came to she tried the same with her. She said nothing but the look on her face said everything. The fact that she'd tried to help him again said everything.

Harry barely spoke when he was fully healed and wide awake. Lucy spoke into the night with him. He admitted that he was scared of Lazarevic. The war lord had found out everything about Harry. Where he was born, all about his family, where he'd grown up, where his parents lived, everyone he'd ever worked with. Despite his attitude, Harry was close to his mother. He couldn't risk Lazarevic doing anything to her, to any of his family. Lucy could understand that. Everything she did was for her family after all.

Nathan was harder to seek forgiveness from. He was the one who'd been at the direct receiving end of Harry's betrayal, the one who spent three months in a sweaty Turkish prison, the one who nearly lost his soul mate because of Harry's actions. They spoke it out, or shouted in Nathan's case. Eventually, they calmed, sat in their own silence for a while, one that the girls had all seen and decided not to break.

They weren't friends like they had been, probably never would be, at least not for a long time. But it was civil for the time being and that was all they could hope for so soon. Nate did it mainly for Lucy, knowing how much Harry had helped her over the years. Lucy suspected that that may be the reason but she didn't question it, he'd only deny it if she did. But they were family, and that's what family does.

* * *

Watching Nathan almost loose himself to his obsession with Drake was hard to watch. Not only for her, but for Elena and Sully too. Harder still was seeing her little brother fall madly in love with the woman who was so right for him and then watching them drift from each other again.

Lucy and Sully thought that Nate had finally found someone who truly understood him, they'd even got married for Christ sake. They didn't think he'd leave again and in his defense he didn't for a while. But the more obsessed he got with Drake, the more distance was placed between him and his wife.

Lucy had become Elena's closest friend and vice versa. She was her shoulder to cry on when Nate was locked inside his own head and when she confessed that she didn't think she could do this anymore, Lucy was the one who tried to give Nate the kick in the ass he needed to focus on his marriage.

But they drifted regardless of Lucy and Sully's efforts. Nate stopped wearing his ring, focused on his work more and Lucy worked with him, to stop him from drowning under the weight of it all. She didn't want to, wanted him to work on something else, forget Drake but it was useless. He told her how he'd first come to meet Sully, find his first real artifact, or rather steal it. She wondered where Sam was during all of this until she recalled him telling her how Sully had arrived whilst he was in a juvenile centre for theft.

She nearly lost Nathan on that last adventure. She thought for a long time that there would be no coming back from this one, Marlowe and Talbot were too good, too dedicated to this hunt. She lost him to the desert, lost him to his own mind, to the city of gold. She thought that she'd really let him down this time, let Sam down too. She was supposed to keep Nathan alive, keep him happy and safe. She fucked it up, she wasn't as good as Sam.

The relief that flooded her chest when Nathan came back, slipped his wedding ring back on and decided to return home nearly knocked her off her feet. She wanted to slap him, hug him, cry and shout at him. She settled for a smile and a pat on his shoulder. He knew what she meant, he always did.

Nate and Elena decided to try and live a normal life and Lucy honestly didn't blame them. They needed that normalcy after everything they had been through since they met. Nathan needed the normal life he should have had, would've had if he hadn't been in that orphanage. He deserved it.

Lucy continued working as a researcher. Mainly for Sully, sometimes for Harry or Chloe and even Charlie Cutter on occasion. The obsession with work wasn't for the hunt or the history for her. It was a distraction from her past. It was a healthy way to stop her memories eating away at her and dragging her under. Working kept her sane, kept her living.

She visited Nate and Elena after every job, telling them everything. She always stayed with them for a few days to get her own taste of normalcy. Just as Nate lived vicariously through her tales of adventure, she lived vicariously through his and Elena's marriage. She wondered if she and Sam would've been anything like them. She knew she'd never be truly happy without Sam, but she had her family and that was enough.


	16. Home

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Home_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2835 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"I only heard a rumor a few months ago. I thought that was all it was at first... just a rumor. But it kept coming around to me again so I looked into it. And low and behold, it was true. Samuel Drake was still alive."

"I can't believe it... Thirteen years and here I am."

Sam Drake had never felt more tired. Rafe Adler of all people had found him alive but slowly rotting in that Panamanian hell hole. He'd paid for his release, had him flown back to New York to rest up in his newest mansion before they resumed their hunt for Avery and his treasure.

Sam had spent hours in the bath, the first he'd had in thirteen years, letting what felt like over a decade of dirt and grime wash from his skin. He had clean clothes given to him by one of Rafe's live in maids and although they were far from his style, they were warm and comfortable and nothing like the polyester shit he'd been wearing day in, day out for so long.

He appreciated the feel of the soft carpet between his toes and the bouncy mattress of the guest room bed. He didn't sleep, despite the aching of his muscles and the longing for rest in his head. He needed to talk and Rafe was the only one willing, the only one awake at that hour of the morning.

"I gotta find Nathan, let him know I'm alive." He ran a hand down his face, aged and weathered from the unrelenting sun. "And Lucy... oh god, Lucy..." He hadn't spoken about either of them for so long, not wanting the other men in prison to have something they could hold against him. It felt good to say their names.

"Samuel..." Rafe sighed, a strange look in his eyes as he watched the older man from across the room. "They won't be helping us find this treasure."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Nathan is retired. He married a journalist and works for a salvage company. He doesn't do this anymore."

"But he'd do this job, Rafe. I mean, it's _the_ job, it's-"

"He quit, Samuel. Years ago, so did Lucy."

"Lucy quit?" Sam's face fell. "What does she do now?"

"She still does research but she's moved on." Rafe kept his face neutral as Sam's kicked puppy dog eyes lifted to his. "She works with a Harry Flynn, or so I'm told."

"Harry..." Sam sighed, fingers raking through his hair again. "Yeah, of course. I asked him to... Is she happy?"

"I assume so, I haven't seen her since she left."

"Harry would make her happy." Sam forced a smile, looking back at Rafe and deciding he needed to focus on something else. Something other than Nate and Lucy. "So... Where do we start?"

* * *

Sam felt overwhelming amounts of guilt as he sat and lied to his baby brother two years later. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this was going to come back and bite him in the ass. But by that time they'd be millionaires so maybe Nathan wouldn't hate him so much, right? That's what he kept telling himself, anyway.

He was unsure about calling on Lucy for help, knowing how much it had hurt when he first heard that she and Harry had been dating twenty something years ago. If she'd been with him all this time, god knows what they've done together. They could be married for all he knew. Hell, she could even have kids hitting their teens by now!

Nathan was the one to insist upon seeing her and Sam went along with it, needing to see her face again. He kept glancing at his own in the mirror of the sun visor in Nathan's car. His hair was starting to recede, his skin was getting old and was well weathered by the heat of Panama. His nose was crooked from one too many fights inside. He wasn't as lean as he used to be, broader a few more muscles from too many days spent working out for lack of anything better to do.

He was old now and in a bitter way, he was happy she'd already moved on. She wouldn't find him attractive now anyway. He smirked to himself, wondering what she looked like now at forty two. He bet she aged beautifully. One of those woman who always look ten years younger than their true age. He wondered if she still dyed the tips of her hair like she used to, if she had crows feet from laughing at Harry's jokes, if she'd been in the sun for too long too, working jobs for others.

He wondered if she would still give a shit about him. In his teens he promised to be with her always and then he left the orphanage. She had hated him for that for so long. Then in his twenties he said he wouldn't leave again. He'd been gone fifteen years, surely she'd stopped caring by now. Would she even remember him after so long? Would she even-

"Hey! Sam, you alright?" Nathan reached over and gripped his brothers shoulder, still shocked to find that he was really there and his hand didn't pass straight through him like a ghost.

"Yeah, just thinking." He sighed and glanced out of the window, eyes widening. "She never moved?"

"No. She loved this place, always did."

She still lived in the house they brought together. Did Harry live with her? Was he sleeping in what was once his bed? Drinking out of his Captain mug? Using his office as his own? This was going to be harder than he thought.

Nate knocked on the door, eyeing Sam as he stood to the side, out of view. He felt himself hold his breath when the door opened. He so wanted to step out, take her into his arms and never let her go again. But he couldn't, she wasn't his anymore.

"Nate?" Lucy sounded suprised and he wondered if she and Nate saw each other often anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy? I've got some pretty big news."

"I was just doing some pre research research." She laughed and Sam felt his heart swell. God, he'd missed her laugh. "Come in."

"Wait." Nathan reached forward, grabbing her hand. "I'm not alone... See, it's Sam, Luce." He decided to just go for it, having no clue how to gently go about telling someone that their boyfriend who 'died' fifteen years ago is actually leaning against the wall of her house.

"Sam." Lucy's voice was soft, quieter than it had been. She hadn't heard Nathan say his name in over a decade. "Nathan what-"

Sam stepped out of his hiding place, looking almost shyly at his old lover. He barely got a chance to take in her face before her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards onto the floor. Nathan swore, rushing forward to help her. He lifted her up, took her into the living room as Sam followed and kicked the door shut.

In the few minutes it took for her to wake up, Sam looked around the living room. It had been a pale blue when they first moved in, now it was cream with a feature wall in soft mint green. He liked it. He noted that none of his old trinkets were on the mantle over the fire place but he had expected that.

She stirred when Nate rushed off to get a glass of water. Sam sat on the edge of the sofa by her legs as her eyes fluttered and opened. A few seconds and those familiar green hues settled on him. She forced herself to sit up, scooting back and pulling her knees to her chest as she stared at him.

"Hey, Lucy." He had to force himself not to use a nickname, remind himself she belonged to Harry now although he was grateful to see no wedding ring on her finger.

"Sam... How are you-"

"You were right." When she frowned he continued. "You told me not to go to Panama. You were right, as per usual."

He smiled softly as Nate came back in, insisted she drink the water and stay sitting down. He took the time to stare straight back. She did have crows feet by her eyes and laughter lines around her mouth. There were a few by her eyebrows that he imagined were from years of frowning at her computer.

Her hair was just dirty blonde now, still a tangled mess settling just past her shoulder as it had been when they first met. She was still in great shape as he had expected although he had eyed the take out menus on the coffee table whilst she was unconscious. She still loved her greasy food, it seemed. She was still beautiful. She was still Lucy.

"We thought you were dead." She said eventually, her voice soft. " _Fifteen_ years..."

Sam explained how he was still very much alive and then, with the help of Nathan, he lied to her too. He surprised himself at how he was capable of lying to the two people he cared about the most. He should've just confessed, that he'd been out for two years already and Alcazar was never his cell mate, he just needed this treasure. But he didn't. He continued to lie until Lucy's expression was set like stone.

"Nathan, make a call to Sully. I'm sure he can get into the auction. I'll look up the blueprints, find out where they hold everything. Sully can get us in, we can get the cross and then we're good to go. We'll get this damn treasure, get Alcazar of Sam's back and-"

"Lucy, relax!" Nathan smiled softly at her and her calculating mind. "I'm going to call Sully when I get home, I already thought of that. Speaking of which, Elena is going to be wondering where the hell I am." He stood from his chair and stretched out his back. "Sam, you coming or..."

"I'd like to stay and talk to Lucy for a little longer. If she doesn't mind."

"Of course I don't."

Nathan left the two alone, heading home to his wife. Sam heard the door shut and waited for the sound of Nate's car before he looked back at Lucy. She smiled at him, half expecting herself to wake up any second.

"I like what you did with the place."

"Small talk, Sam? Really?"

"Sorry." They shared a laugh and Lucy shuffled closer to him, hearing the hitch in his breath.

"Another tattoo?" She tentatively reached forward, softly brushing her finger over the four birds on his neck. "I like it."

"Really? You weren't so keep on the first one."

"Yeah well, you got drunk and got my name." She laughed until she went quiet again. "Did you really get shot?"

Sam lifted his shirt, just enough for her to see the scars, gasping when she did. Without thinking she reached forward and ran her fingers over each one. Sam tensed again, breathing stuttered as he watched her. She lifted her head to look at him, opened her mouth to speak but the words got lost in her throat. Throwing caution to the wind she leant forward, planted her lips firmly on his for just a second before pulling back entirely, retreating the the opposite end of the sofa.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, avoiding his eye.

"It's fine but... what about Harry?"

"Harry?" She frowned. "What about him?"

"You aren't together?"

"No." Lucy smiled again. "I know you asked him to take care of me, Sam. And he did, but uh... You're not so easy to move on from y'know?"

"Oh... I just thought... I don't know." He sighed. "So are you seeing anyone?"

"No. Nothing ever lasted after you." She confessed and she chuckled when Sam's signature smirk found it's way to his lips. "Don't get cocky, Sammy."

"I'm flattered actually. I was so sure you'd be married and have kids. I figured you'd never want to see me again."

"Dumb ass." She shook her head. "All I've wanted for fifteen years is you." She scooted across the sofa again, her thigh pressed against his as she slipped her smaller hand into his large and calloused one. "I missed everything about you. Even the stupid shit you do."

She turned her head again, finding him already leaning into her. She caught his lips with her own but didn't pull back this time. She lifted her free hand to hold onto the back of his neck, keep him near her. His own free hand drifted to her waist, that old familiar bruising grip on her skin. She didn't care, she wanted him to hold her as tight and as close as he could manage.

In a matter of seconds they were making their way to the stairs, pushing off Sam's jacket and kicking away his boots as they went. Lucy's jumper ended up on the floor in the hall followed by Sam's shirt. Her pants got hooked over the banister as her shirt got thrown to god knows where.

They never made it past the stairs. Lucy sunk onto one of the higher steps, her back resting against them in the most uncomfortable way but she was too caught up to think about the pain. Sam's pants and boxers fell to his ankles as he pushed Lucy's panties aside and thrusted into her. It was rough and desperate as they clung to each other, sweaty and panting.

He didn't last longer than a few minutes. He hadn't felt the touch of a woman for so long he was surprised he held on for as long as he did. He pulled out, pulling his boxers and pants back on and slumping on the steps. He rested his head against the wall as he fought back the tears stinging the backs of his eyes. He couldn't fall apart now. Not in front of her.

Lucy moved to sit on the same step as Sam, wrapping herself around his chest as much as she could. She pressed kisses to his neck, his tattoo and tried to keep herself pressed against him.

"It's ok, Sam." She whispered. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, you don't need to be." She pulled herself from him and grabbed his hands. "C'mon. Let's just sleep ok? You need it and god knows I do." She smiled at his tired eyes, running her thumb across the bags beneath them. "Something about finding out that your fifteen years dead boyfriend is actually still alive... Takes it out of you, y'know?"

Sam laughed as he followed her, lead by his hand to the bedroom. He had missed that room. He shared so many of his favorite memories with Lucy in that room. It wasn't cream anymore though, it was a dark blue mainly, a few accents here and there. She had always wanted a dark bedroom, said it helped her sleep.

He slipped his jeans off again, settling into the soft sheets and felt his heart stutter when Lucy snuggled up to his side, wrapping her arms around him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled when she did.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Don't be. We'll just try again in the morning." She giggled. He appreciated her jokes in her effort to comfort him. He used to do the same for her. Funny how times change.

"Wait a sec." He rolled onto his side, Lucy scooting back until the were lying nose to nose. Sam was staring down, reaching to lift up the necklace that hung around her neck. "You found it."

"Yeah." She gulped as Sam slipped the ring onto the tip of his, his own fingers to wide for it to fit. "I uh, didn't want to hide it away or return it. I hope you don't mind."

"Well my intention had been for you to wear it on your finger but the necklace will do for now." He smiled again, recalling how he had planned for months on proposing when he returned from Panama. He thought about telling her but he decided that it could wait until he'd been back with her for longer than one evening.

"I love you, Sam." She whispered as she studied his face, every line, every imperfection. She committed each one to her memory.

"I love you too, Lulu. Get some sleep."

"I can't." Her voice faltered and Sam's eyes snapped open to find silent tears running across her face as she watched him. "What if I do and you're gone when I wake up? What if I'm dreaming?"

"Hey, hey! C'mon, don't say that." Sam wiped her tears away, tucking one arm beneath her side and pulling her flush to his chest. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Never again, ok? I promise."


	17. Auction

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Auction_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3721 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

**WARNING - NSFW!**

* * *

Sam woke early, content enough to just lay and watch Lucy sleep. He used to do it before until she'd tell him he was a creep but keep her eyes closed anyway. He'd missed seeing how peaceful she looked when she slept.

Eventually he silently slipped from the bed and headed to the kitchen to make them some coffee. He'd been gone from the bed for only a few minutes but when he returned Lucy was sat against the head board with her knees curled to her chest and a broken expression on her face. Sam placed the coffee down on the side table and hurriedly moved beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" He frowned, taking both her hands in his as she choked out a laugh, a tear escaping her.

"I thought I'd imagined it." She closed her eyes, letting her chin fall to her chest as she gripped Sam's hand tightly in hers. "I woke up and you weren't here... I thought it had all been a dream."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere ever again." Sam pulled her into his chest, lightly pinching the inside of her wrist. "See, not dreaming."

She tucked her head into his neck, too close to make out the birds, and clung onto him as though her life depended on it. It almost felt like it did. As though if this were to be a dream or if Sam were to ever leave again, she wouldn't be able to handle it this time. Not again.

"You have really bad morning breath." She mumbled into his skin after a long while. Sam chuckled and she felt it rumble in his chest, sending a wave of security and comfort over her.

"Do I? I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

She pulled back a little to press kisses against his birds before dipping her head and kissing where her own name lay above his heart. Sam smiled as he watched her, discreetly giving his own wrist a pinch just to confirm that he really did have Lucy back in his arms.

* * *

"What do you mean she wouldn't understand?" Lucy was fuming as she sat across from Nate in the airport cafe. "She's your wife and you think she wouldn't understand that you want to help your brother? After everything that you and El have been through, you're seriously going to lie to her again?"

"Again?" Frowned Sam who had been quiet during the whole conversation.

"They were together, then they weren't, then they were, then they got married, then they separated and then they settled. Their relationship had been a literal roller coaster. I just thought that Nate wasn't as dumb as he used to be."

"Hey, I'm right here!"

"Yeah, right here waiting for a flight to Italy whilst your wife thinks you're going to Malaysia." Lucy shook her head and finished the last of her coffee. "Honestly, if Sam lied to me like that I'd kick his ass and then never speak to him again. And I haven't seen him in fifteen years!"

Sam hid a wince as his heart sunk. He should tell them now before it's too late. Just confess everything, maybe they'd understand that he was just scared they wouldn't want to do this job. They'd be pissed but it's better now than when they're too far into the job.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the last call for their flight was called and Nate and Lucy stood from their seats. He clenched his fists in frustration at himself. After they get the cross, he'll tell them. With that set in his mind, he drained the last of his coffee and followed them to their flight.

* * *

"Looking as good as ever, sweetheart." Victor Sullivan had met the trio at their hotel once they were dressed and ready for the auction. "But you can forget about that."

Lucy stopped short as she was just slipping a small knife into a garter beneath her dress. She scoffed at Sully and tucked it in safely, replacing the skirt and giving him a smug smile.

"It's non metallic, so they won't know it's there." She explained. "There is no way I trust a single damn person in that place to go in without it."

"And if they give you a pat down?"

"They better not." Sam raised an eyebrow at the older man.

"They won't." Lucy chuckled reaching to fix his bow tie that he was still fiddling with. "The Rossi Estate likes to think that they're classy, hence the metal detectors. They aren't about to tell me to assume the position and frisk me in front of everyone." She stepped closer to Sam, leaning to whisper in his ear. "We can save that for after."

Sam smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through Lucy's hair only for his fingers to get tangled halfway down and tug at the strands. She winced a little and he gently pulled his fingers back with a fond laugh.

"Still messy after all these years."

"Messy?" She snorted. "This shit is untameable."

"You don't dye it anymore." He, carefully now, ran the ends of her hair between his middle and index finger.

"I'm a little old, don't you think?"

"You don't look a day over thirty."

"Alright, mister cliche." She teased but Sam didn't miss the blush. "You're still just as handsome as I remember."

"Please." Sam scoffed, glancing away for a second and noticing that Nathan and Sully had moved themselves away to give the couple a little privacy. He sighed as he looked back at her, his hand moving to cup her cheek, thumb running over the crows feet by her eyes. "I missed everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You know me, I never wanted to grow up. I thought I was gonna be twenty five forever, living off of treasure and always travelling... But I always thought that if I had to get old it wouldn't be so bad if you did it with me."

"Sammy..." She pressed her hand over his.

"I missed getting old with you. Well... Older anyway." He forced a smile as his eyes roamed her face unashamed.

"Well, stick around long enough and you'll get to see me go grey." She smiled, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her chest at the pitiful expression on his face. "And I can watch you go bald, my boobs will sag, your balls will hit the floor... It's gonna be great." They shared a laugh, loud and sudden, drawing back the attention of Nathan and Sully.

"My balls are not gonna be on the floor sweetheart."

"Do we wanna know what conversation that comes from?" Nathan wrinkled his nose as he caught Sam's words. "Y'know what... Don't even try and explain. Let's go before we're late and uh, don't talk about balls when we get there alright? It's supposed to be classy, remember?"

* * *

Despite her earlier conversation with Sam, she couldn't help but feel like a teenager again. Sam just had that effect on her anyway, but as they made eyes at each other across the crowded auction room, she could feel that old familiar fluttering low in her stomach just like she used to get when she scrawled his name in hearts in the back of her journal.

Her heart thudded at the thought of that journal. She still had it, tucked away in a box somewhere amongst Sam's things along with three others just like it. Each had the beginning and end dates scribbled along the top of the cover and each held her deepest and darkest thoughts as well as some of her happiest. From the moment she met Sam, there was some small mention of him on every page from then on.

Some pages in the last journal she wrote held letters. Letters to Sam, never on a separate slip since she couldn't well send letters to the afterlife now could she? She cried for each one, writing things she missed about him, what she remembered, what she never wanted to forget. All the things she thought she'd never get the chance to say to him were in those journals. She needed to ensure she hid those before he unpacked all of his things after this adventure.

She shook the thoughts from her head, focusing instead on moving about the floor and mingling with everyone else there. At least until she spotted the back of someones head, someone with a slicked back hair style that rang all the alarm bells in her mind.

She subtly moved away from him, hiding herself behind an ice sculpture and she listened to Sully talk to him instead. A moment later she felt a presence behind her but she didn't panic, she knew it was Sam.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, pretending to offer her a drink from the tray he'd acquired from god knows where.

"Rafe."

She didn't need to say anymore. He nodded, discreetly adjusting his ear piece to listen to Sully and Adler's conversation. As he did, he kept his eye on Lucy and the way she was staring at him. He glanced further down, noting the swell of her breasts in her dress, how it stopped mid thigh so that she could run with ease if the need arose, how her legs looked in those heels... Damn, how was she forty three? And why was she looking at him like that?

"Don't tell me that the waiter look does it for you?" He teased, arching an eyebrow but she smirked and nodded.

"Actually, it's giving me all sorts of ideas about taking you into the kitchen to-"

"Guys!" Nathan's voice cut through the ear piece loud and sharp. "I didn't appreciate it fifteen years ago and I sure as hell don't appreciate it whilst I'm scaling a building."

"Fifteen years without it, little brother. You gotta give me a break."

"Keep it private, for the love of god."

"Oh, I intend on keeping it very private." Lucy spoke in a low and sultry tone, half to piss off Nate, half because she knew exactly what it did to Sam. She gave him a wink and slipped off into the crowd again just as the auction began.

* * *

Even a gunfight didn't quell the arousal in the pit of Lucy's stomach. As soon as they'd examined the cross back at the hotel and subsequently kicked Nate and Sully out of the room, her lips were on Sam's neck. They hadn't had sex since that first time when he came back and didn't last very long. Settled instead on hand jobs and blow jobs to build up his stamina again.

He didn't do a thing to stop her, instead gripping her hips and pulling her flush against his chest. She pulled away from his neck only to find his lips, teeth clashing in her over eagerness to have him on her. Sam returned her desperation as he pulled at the dress, ignoring the ripping sound it made before pooling around her feet.

She popped the buttons off his shirt when she tore it off and began kissing her way down his chest. He let out a low groan, tilting his head back for a second as she moved lower, stopping briefly to kiss along his tattoo and scars again. Soon enough she was at his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it from it's loops.

He used one hand to unbutton his pants as Lucy reached behind her to unfasten her bra and toss it off to the side. Sam gave himself a few long and slow pumps as he waited for her to turn back to him. When she did she batted his hand away and replaced it with her own. He watched her with hooded eyes as she ran her tongue around the tip of his cock, giving a playful smirk before she dipped her head and took his length into her mouth as deep as she could manage.

Sam's moan was guttural as his eyes fell closed. He reached down to tangle his fingers into her hair again. She ignored the tugging at the knots this time as she held onto his length moving her head to run her tongue over his balls before once again taking his cock in her mouth.

It wasn't long before Sam had pulled her to her feet and pushed her back onto the bed. He kicked his pants off from his ankles and stepped towards her, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugging them down her legs. He dropped to his knees, pulling her legs to rest over his shoulders as he sunk his mouth onto her soaked pussy.

She gasped, hips already lifting to find more of him, more of the feel of his stubble against her soft flesh, more of his tongue against her clit. She just wanted, no _needed_ more of him, everywhere and anywhere she could get it. She hummed against her, sucking and licking until she was writhing beneath him. Just as she opened her mouth to beg him for something, anything, he sank two long fingers into her.

Her back arched, hand coming to rest over her mouth, trying to stifle her moan. Glancing up, Sam reached for her hand and pulled it away. He mumbled something about wanting to hear her but she couldn't comprehend it, focusing solely on the pleasure he was creating between her legs.

Soon enough she was shaking from head to toe and she cried out his name as her orgasm shook her entire body. Sam didn't stop his tongue or his fingers, watching her practically humming with the pleasure, grasping at the sheets, covering her face, pulling at her hair, pulling at his hair until she managed to push his head back, breathing ragged.

"Can't-" She gulped down a shaky breath as he eyed her with the cockiest smirk he'd ever given. "Can't take anymore."

"I think you can handle a little more, surely." Sam's voice was rough as he climbed onto the bed, easily hoisting her up the mattress so he could settle himself between her knees. "Just one more orgasm?" He pushed himself inside her, slipping in easily thanks to how wet she was. "Or maybe two?"

"Sam, fuck!" She gasped, frantically clutching at his shoulders as he gradually began to build up a rhythm.

She left scratches on his shoulder blades, she was sure of it, especially during the second orgasm he fucked out of her. She rode him for her third, body shuddering and convulsing once more as he squoze bruises into her hips and waist. In revenge she sucked and bit her own marks on his chest and collar bones, fully aware of how sensitive his flesh was there and knowing full well he'd find it hard to cover up in the morning.

His arms wrapped around her waist, their foreheads pressed together as he thrusted up into her to groan and shout through his own orgasm. He didn't mean to bite down on her shoulder but in the midst of his climax he hadn't even noticed he'd done it. It wasn't until she lay tucked against his side in the afterglow he noticed a little blood and the beginnings of what he knew would be a bruise.

"Sorry, Lulu." He thumbed away the blood, dipping his head to kiss the tender flesh but Lucy merely smiled.

"Revenge for the scratches I suppose." She ran her fingers along his shoulder blade, earning a shudder.

They lay in silence for a little while, reveling in the success of the evening until Sam's mind wondered back to the airport and his promise to himself. He glanced down at Lucy, she was tracing patterns into his chest hair just like she used to when she didn't want to sleep yet. That poor girl had had so much shit thrown at her in her life, he hated that he was about to serve her up even more. Lucy felt him tense up and lifted her head to look at him.

"I lied." He confessed, voice quiet in the dead of the night. She didn't need to ask, she knew something was wrong.

"About what?" She frowned, sensing his seriousness.

"Alcazar."

Lucy sat up, holding the sheets against her chest and the cold she left behind made Sam cringe. She shook her head, face falling as she closed her eyes for a moment. She prayed that when she opened them Sam would smirk and say he was joking. He didn't. His expression was solemn, guilty under her stare.

"Alcazar is dead and he was never by cellmate." Sam gulped, trying not to pause for too long, lest he change his mind. "I don't owe this treasure to anyone."

"You just wanted to find it." Lucy nodded. "Why lie, Sam?"

"Rafe-" Sam gulped, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and reaching for his pants that held his cigarette packet. "He bribed me out."

"Rafe? But... I don't get it."

"Two years ago." Sam's hands were shaking, from fear of his confession or lack of nicotine he was unsure. "He bribed my way out of Panama two years ago."

"Sammy, no." She shook her head and bit her lip as she stood from the bed. "Sam, what have you done?"

"He told me that Nathan retired and settled down, he'd never want to find the treasure, not after all this time. And you-" Sam gulped, trying to blink back the tears. "He told me you were with Flynn, that'd you'd moved on... I tried to forget, just focus on the treasure. That's why I didn't come back to you, I thought you were happy with Harry."

He lit up a cigarette and began pacing. Lucy wasn't moving and she'd stopped speaking. She stood stock still in the middle of the room, wrapped in only the bed sheets as she stared at him.

"I couldn't work with Rafe anymore, he's practically insane." Sam sighed. "I went and found Nathan but I just, I knew he would tell me to forget Avery but I can't, Lucy! I've been after that damn treasure my entire life, I did fifteen years for it-"

"No you did fifteen years because _Rafe_ killed someone." She shouted and Sam flinched at the volume of her voice. He had forgotten how loud she could get during arguments. "Why did you lie?" She asked again, her own tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I made the Alcazar story up because I knew that if Nathan thought I was in danger, he wouldn't refuse."

"Oh God..." She shook her head, brows furrowed. "Sam, that's _sick_! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I can't do this alone, Lucy! I needed him, ok? I needed Nathan." He slumped back onto the bed, scraping the hand that wasn't holding a cigarette through his hair. "God, please don't tell him. Please, don't tell Nathan."

" _Don't_ -" She stood in front of him and he looked meekly up at her. "You're brother is lying to his wife, _again_ , for you! He is risking his marriage for _you_! And you are more concerned about some fucking treasure, Jesus Christ Samuel!"

"Please, Lucy, I'm begging you, don't tell him." He grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his. "I need this. I need him, I need you... Please."

She snatched her hand away, stared at him as he shakily finished his cigarette and wiped the tears from his face. It stayed silent for a while as she calmed herself, tried to think rationally. Nathan needed his brother. Of course, he had survived for the past fifteen years but just like her, he wouldn't survive another loss. Even if that loss was caused by Sam himself. Nathan would shut off again, push everyone away like he used to. He was already risking Elena as it was without this.

"I won't tell him." She said finally. "But only because it'd kill him to know that his big brother that he's always looked up to is nothing but a manipulative, lying, piece of shit."

Sam let out a sob at her words but she ignored him, she was too angry. She was rummaging for something in her bag as he stayed seated on the bed.

"Lucy, I know the last thing you want is to be with me right now but... If Nathan thinks something is wrong..." He rubbed at his eyes, pressing too hard and bringing spots into his vision. "I need us to act like everything is fine, for Nathan's sake."

"It's not for Nathan's sake, Sam. It's for yours because you're selfish." She shoved a wad of cash into his hand and gestured to his trousers. "Get yourself a different room... I can't stand having you in here anymore."

Sam bit his lips, willed himself to stop crying. She already thinks he's pathetic it wasn't going to help. He looked at the money and back at her. Opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head.

"Just get out, Sam."

He nodded, pulling on his pants and shirt, grabbing his case and leaving the room. By some stroke of luck the hotel had a spare room on the opposite side of the hotel. Only when he'd shut the door behind him did he let himself sink to his knees on the floor, openly sobbing as he slumped, shoulder hitting the wall.

His mind was a mess. Did he do the right thing? Should he have just kept it quiet? No, she would've found out eventually, right? But fuck if he didn't feel like the piece of shit she said he was. He clutched at his chest, as if he'd find physical evidence of his heart being torn up from the way she'd looked at him.

Thirteen years he'd survived without her, using memory alone to keep going. Another two years convincing himself that he was happy because she was happy. Then finally he had her back in his arms, making love to him, falling back in love with him, having never gotten over him. And he'd just took all of that and destroyed it. For what? Some gold? A few million? It doesn't seem so worth it without her.


	18. Memories

**Title -**   _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Memories_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognised from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _2836 words._

 **A/n -**   _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"Can you believe we're going back to Scotland, Luce?" Nathan chuckled from the front seat of Sully's plane. Lucy hummed in response, reserving herself to gazing out of the window. Sam was sat opposite her, clinging desperately to the tiny scrap of hope that she may one day forgive him. "What's with you two? You've been quiet all morning."

Sam glanced to Lucy in a panic, wondering if she really would help him lie to his baby brother or if she would tell him everything.

"Guess your brother just wore me out last night, that's all."

Sam sighed and let out a relieved chuckle as Nate grimaced and turned back to talk to Sully instead. Sam caught Lucy's eye, just for a brief second and tried to offer a smile but she turned away before he could.

Lucy was angry, of course she was but still she wanted nothing more than to be near him. It was through her sheer stubborn will that she was remaining on the opposite side of the was still trying to figure out why he would lie to her of all people. He knew she wasn't with Harry, she told him that and he must know that Nate would've agreed eventually. Surely he wasn't that stupid. Was he? Or maybe… Maybe being away for so long had changed him, made him paranoid. Could that be it? Lucy shook her head, deciding that she'd let her anger subdue and then talk to Sam. Really talk this time, not just shouting and kicking him out. But for now she needed to focus. Rafe would be in Scotland with that Nadine Ross chick and her army. She needed to keep her head in the game otherwise she'd wind up getting herself killed.

She fiddled with her necklace for the remainder of the flight, the three pieces of Sam that had never left her. The moon child necklace, the engagement ring and his own silver band he'd handed to her just before he left. The one he had insisted she had to give back when he returned. She'd never expected to be holding onto it for so long. She glanced over at him, staring down at his boots looking more pathetic than she would've imagined he could. Looking at his hands she noticed that the indent that used to be on his middle finger had long since gone and she contemplated handing the ring back but ultimately decided against it. She was still too angry and didn't want to give him any reason to think he was forgiven. That was going to take a while.

* * *

Listening to Sam and Nate talk about Avery managed to keep Lucy's head where it was supposed to be for the most part. Occasionally though, her mind slipped back to it's current angry default. When Nate mentioned the rumours of how ruthless Rafe had become and Sam said he'd heard them too she scowled at the back of his head.  _You heard? You know! You spent two years with him you lying fuck!_  She was managing to bite her tongue though but she knew that Nathan could tell something was up, she was never this quiet and especially not during a job.

She felt a pang of sympathy when Sam asked if this was what they'd been up to all these years. This was what he should have been up to all these years, what he would've been up to if it weren't for Rafe and his shitty temper. Lucy smiled a little, thinking on how it would've been had Sam been there with them. His reaction to meeting Elena for the first time, his face when they saw Shambala, the ass kicking he would've given Harry and the older brother talk he would've had with Nate when it came down to leaving his marriage for treasure. Would Sam have let him go or would he have persuaded him to stay with Elena. Lucy used to think that it would be the latter, since he'd always wanted Nate to have an easy life but with how easily he lied to him now, she wondered if he would've gone with him after Marlowe.

When she swung across a large gap with her grapple hook and hit her left shin against the cliff edge, Sam was quick to be at her side. He knelt beside her as she rolled up her trouser leg to inspect the damage, placing one hand on her back as the other lightly brushed the grazed skin. She winced, knowing there'd likely be a bruise there in a couple of hours but it wasn't bleeding, just some broken skin. Sam had stopped moving, instead watching her expression as she replaced her trousers. She caught him staring, locking eyes with him and opening her mouth to say something. When nothing came out Sam decided to speak instead.

"Still prefer staying by your laptop, I take it." He smiled a little when she nodded. "If it's any consolation, I think you do just fine out here with us."

"I know I do. I've done just fine out there with Nate for the past fifteen years, Sam. I'm not new to this." She huffed and stood up, stepping back away from him.

"That's not what I mean, Lucy… I just…"

"You just what? You just think that you can waltz back into my life and lie about shit and everything will be like it used to be?"

"Of course I don't-"

"Sure seems like you do."

"Guys, everything ok?" Nathan called, pausing just a little way ahead of them.

Lucy turned her back on Sam and caught up to his baby brother, shooting a small smile in his direction and heading off in front of him. She could hear them saying something about hot chocolate and Sam insisting that the best he ever had was when he and Lucy visited Paris and found a quaint little cafe. She remembered it well, the place reminded her of that little chocolate shop from Chocolat. They'd had home made hot chocolate and a light lunch since they had planned on exploring more before the evening but the owner stopped them and insisted they try her new homemade chilli chocolate recipe. Sam had hated it but drank it when he caught the woman watching him, Lucy thought it was lovely and had a fun time watching Sam try and discreetly cool his mouth, insisting she had put too much chilli in.

She sighed to herself, wishing she could allow herself to get lost in those memories, just for a little while. But she couldn't risk it, not out here in the open and not when he was so deserving of her anger. She could tell he was thinking about it too, see it written all over his face. He had the same amused smirk as she did and when he caught her eye again she felt that pang in her chest. That pang that reminded her just how hard it is to hate Sam Drake. For the rest of the journey through the graveyard and up to the Cathedral, she battled with the part of her mind that was trying to force those memories on her.

A year into living together, she was awoken to a text reading, ' _You awake?_ ' Shortly followed by another that read, ' _Be awake. Need help_.' Fearing the worst Lucy shot up out of bed and called Sam who insisted she hurry down to Nate's apartment for what he called an emergency. His 'emergency' had turned out to be wrapping his brothers entire apartment in clingfilm, every last thing. At first, she had protested being woken up for this but his pouty expression coupled with his mischievous eyes lead to them staying up till 4am, wrapping everything up. Right down to his toothbrush and individual socks. Nate's reaction when he returned home the following afternoon was worth it, she decided although she still got a rather steamy evening in as a reward for helping Sam out.

There was the time when she sent him to the store for tampons after he insisted he was a good enough boyfriend to do that for her. When he returned with three bags of shopping she wondered if he had gone overboard on trying to be a sweet boyfriend and got her food too. No such luck. Sam had brought three different kinds of tampons in different brands because they didn't have the ones she'd asked for and he didn't know which one would be a good enough substitute. Along with that he'd brought a packet of plain underwear, some heating pads and a remote control dinosaur. The underwear was apparently incase she leaked which she had to admit was a sweet gesture on his part and she was of course grateful of the heating pads. The only confusing thing was the dinosaur. When she asked Sam shrugged as he inserted the batteries.

"How grumpy you get when your nethers are bleeding? Figured it'd cheer you up."

Sam was a first class goof but she loved him and the way his mind worked. And the dinosaur did cheer her up, especially two weeks later after they'd had an argument and Sam clipped an apology note into it's claw and walked it into the bedroom she was hiding in.

Stargazing on an evening wasn't uncommon for the two of them, what with Lucy's love of the night sky. However, on a trip to England that lasted for a few days, they wound up in a small seaside town that wound up with beach stargazing. Lucy had never felt more relaxed than when she was tucked safely against Sam's side, staring at the stars and listening to the waves. The only disruption was when Sam jumped up, jolting Lucy from her place and shouted a string of curse words. Lucy didn't need to ask what was wrong when she spotted the white splatter on his arm. Glancing up she saw the culprit: a seagull flying overhead, making that sound that sounded like a mocking laugh. Lucy tried her best to help Sam clean up with the tissues in her bag but he ended up pushing her away after she couldn't subdue her laughter.

"It's not funny, Lu." He grumbled as they trudged away from the beach before more bird shit could rain down from the sky.

"It absolutely is, babe."

He tried to look angry but failed when he saw he dimpled smile. They never could stay mad at each other for long, even after their worst arguments. Lucy wondered if this one was just too bad to make up from, if this would be the end of them for good. She'd thought Sam 'dying' was the end but then he came back. How could she be pushing him away when she'd just got him back? Was she insane? She shook her head, concentrating instead on not falling from the cliff face deciding she needed to make a phone call when they got back to the hotel.

* * *

Once they'd successfully left Rafe, Nadine and the rest of shoreline behind in the Cathedral and made it safely back to the hotel, they decided to pack up and head out immediately in order to get further ahead. They knew it would only be a matter of time until Rafe knew exactly where he was going. He was petulant but he wasn't an idiot.

Sam had left a lot of his things in Lucy's room the night before, not bothering to try and pack it all back up when she kicked him out. Once he had his things from his own room he quickly headed to hers to grab the rest. He knocked but there was no answer and so without really thinking about it he used the key he never handed back in and headed inside. He spotted her out on the balcony, leaning on the railing with her back to him and her phone pressed to her ear. She was picking at the peeling paint of the railing as she listened to whoever it was on the phone. He hadn't meant to listen, he really hadn't but she'd left the door open a crack and his suitcase was on the chair beside it.

"I know, Harry…" She sighed.

Sam felt his chest constrict. Why was she calling Harry if there was nothing between them? He tried his best to ignore the jealous thoughts that swam in his head. Harry was his best friend, he wouldn't do that to him… would he?

"I know, I should've called you when I first found out he was alive, we just got caught up this job… Yeah, the fake job." She forced a laugh but it wasn't light as it should be but heavy with the weight of his lies that she was covering up for him. "It's not that, it's just… I thought I was done crying over him Harry. I don't think I do it anymore."

Oh god. Oh no, god no. Sam's head was swimming as he heard the words. She was finishing the conversation and he couldn't move, he was frozen. This really was it for them. No more Sam and Lucy. No more stargazing and pranking Nathan. No more finding treasure together, never again cause of his stupid need for Avery's treasure.

She turned, jumping slightly when she saw him standing there, just behind the glass. His expression was broken, hazel eyes glazed as he stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak, noting the tears filling in her eyes. He mumbled a 'sorry' and gestured to his case and she nodded, slowly returning to the room. She stood stiffly in the corner, watching him go through the motions of folding his clothes.

"You never used to do that." Why would she say that? It was just the first thing that came into her head, craving to fill that silence before it suffocated her. It was true though, she used to hate how he'd throw his clothes in his case and promise to iron them when they got to their destination.

"Prison." He said, voice strained. "Worked in laundry for a while.'

"Oh."

Too quiet. She hadn't thought too much about his time in Panama, on purpose probably. She didn't want to think about him rotting in there all alone, didn't want the thought of what that did to his mind. She took a breath, dropping her eyes to his hands again. They were shaking. She looked around until she saw his jacket lay on the bed. She fished inside the pocket for a cigarette and placed it between her lips, pulling out the lighter and lighting it with a grimace at the taste. She knelt beside Sam, holding it just in front of his mouth. He turned his head, staring at her for a long moment before taking the smoke and inhaling, eyes closed as his shaking subdued.

"This is it, then?" He asked. "Do the job and then… finished?"

"No." She rubbed her eyes in frustration. "I don't want us to end, Sam but this is hard."

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know." She slumped a little, head resting against his shoulder. He wanted to hug her, bring her in close to him and keep her there but he didn't want to scare her away. "Just tell me why, Sam. I need you to be honest with me, tell me everything that happened with Rafe, what lead you to the conclusion that lying was the only option."

"Lucy, I can't-"

"You want us to work, Sam? Then I need to know everything."

He puffed on his cigarette. Sam never had been one for talking about his feelings and his emotions but he knew he'd have to let his guards down if he wanted to keep her. She was the only one who had ever got them down before, the only one who really knew how. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Lucy and all the treasure in the world could not replace her. He finished the smoke, standing to put it out in the ashtray on the table and picked up his phone, calling his brother.

"Nathan, change of plan. We'll leave in the morning… Yeah I know but, Lucy isn't feeling to great, she needs to get some rest. Alright, little brother. See you in the morning."

He hung up and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lucy stood and joined him, slipping her small hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How full is that mini bar?" Sam asked, eyes already looking more tired than she had ever seen them. It seemed like the past fifteen years caught up with him all at once in just those last few minutes. "Think I'm gonna need a drink for this."

"Sam, no jokes. Just for once,  _please_. Just make me understand."


	19. Dark Nights

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Dark Nights_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognised from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _4814 words._

 **A/n -** _Sorry this chapter has taken me so god damn long, I'm not great at writing angst. I'm still not 100% happy with this one but it's about as good as I'm going to get it. I've re written it god knows how many times, re ordered it, added bits, taken whole chunks out and this is what I'm left with. Sorry if it seems a bit... Rushed. Like I said, angst is not my forte. xxx -_

* * *

**WARNING: BRIEFLY NSFW AND NON-DESCRIPTIVE MENTIONS OF RAPE -**

* * *

Sam was silent for a while, occasionally opening his mouth and then closing it with a frustrated sigh. He rubbed at his tired eyes and lit up another cigarette before he finally said something. His voice was low, not quite a whisper but almost as though he didn't really want her to hear his words.

"Things were tough after the orphanage." His eyes were fixed on a scorch mark on one of the hotel rooms floor boards as he felt Lucy shift beside him. "We were just kids, o'course it was tough. At first we found run down places and slept in there but after a couple of close calls with nut job homeless guys we got more reluctant to risk it... We'd sleep on the street, break into people houses when it was clear they were away on vacation... Nathan hated it." Sam smirked a little, recalling Nathan's young face when he had to sleep on a small toddlers bed for the night whilst Sam took the floor.

"He always said it didn't feel right, sleeping in someone else's bed no matter how much we needed it. Only way I could ever shut him up was by reading mom's journal. I'd read it to him and we'd talk about finishing her work... Finding Avery's treasure. That's what kept Nathan going back then, kept him focused, y'know?"

"You never talk about your mom." Lucy murmured. She noted his shoulders tensing up and contemplated trying to sooth out the knots in his muscles with her nimble fingers, just like she used to.

"Honestly, I don't remember her that well." He blew a stream of smoke from his nose as he glanced away from Lucy, out the window. "She was beautiful, I remember that. Blue eyes, like Nathan and he got his curly hair from her too, although... s'not so curly anymore." He took a drag of his cigarette with a shaking hand. "I looked more like dad." His tone shifted, it was subtle but Lucy caught it. "I noticed it when I hit twenty. Same eyes, same smile, same build... We even had the same hair, that's why I started brushing it back."

It was obvious from the way he spoke that he had no love left for his father. He couldn't even stand looking like the man and Lucy couldn't help but think about how many times she'd caught him staring at his reflection in the past and assumed he was just being vein. Hell she'd even teased him about it on occasion. Now she knew why.

"Y'know all that time in a Catholic orphanage I only ever prayed for one thing." Sam laughed but there was no humor. "I prayed to God, Jesus, Mary... Whoever was listening that I wouldn't turn out like him."

"Sam-"

" _Don't_." Sam stood, shuffling around as he picked up the ashtray. "You don't know him so don't even try and say that I'm different or better. You don't know that, you don't know what he did."

"Then tell me."

There was a beat of silence as Sam stared at her, chest heaving with the sudden wave of emotion that had hit him. He breathed heavily through his nose, nostrils flaring before he finally sat back down.

"He killed her."

"But, I thought... Nate said it was-"

"Suicide. He drove her to it." He turned his head, looking her directly in the eye now. "They were happy at first. I remember when Nathan was born, they didn't stop smiling for months. Even when mom would fall asleep on the sofa she had a smile on her lips... Then he changed. I never understood why back then. He didn't drink, he didn't loose his job, he wasn't having an affair... I'd heard mom talking about going back to work, finishing her research whilst Nathan was still young but when he was old enough she wanted to go back to work. Now I remember that that was when he changed."

Sam tilted his head back, eyes closed as he remembered something. Lucy stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"He was always screaming at her, telling her how she was no good, didn't do anything around the house that he went to work and paid for and that the kids he worked so hard to provide for were going to grow up to be worthless just like she was. Even as a kid I wanted to hit him but I stayed with Nathan, tried to keep him quiet. When he cried dad would just shout more. He-" He broke himself off, a frown settling itself on his features. Lucy watched as his eyes began to water although he desperately tried to blink it away. "I didn't think of it before but... I wouldn't be surprised if he hit her. The way he shouted, it wouldn't be a stretch..." He glanced down at his own hands, turning them over in turn before he side glanced at Lucy, jaw clenching.

"Stop it." She placed her small hand over his and waited until he was looking at her. "You might look like him but you are not him. You never will be him. Look at your hands all you want but I know for a fact that you would never use them to hurt me."

"How-"

"Because I know you Sam! I know you better than anyone and that is not you, y'know why?" He shook his head, lips pressed into a thin line as he struggled with his composure. "Because you're only half him, the other half is your mother and for everything I've heard about her... Half of her in you is more than enough to make you the man I know. The man that dotes on his baby brother, the man with a heart of gold who sees good in everyone, even Rafe ' _Satan spawn_ ' Adler." Sam offered a wavering smile. "The man that I fell in love with all those years ago."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, watching as Lucy stood and headed to the kitchen area. She began making them both some tea, gesturing for him to continue.

"She, uh... died around Christmas, never really felt like Christmas any year after that. Always wished I managed to grab a picture of her before dad dragged us to Saint Francis'." He paused a moment, watching Lucy make the tea. He'd never spoken this much about his past before and he was barely scratching the surface. He hoped it would be enough. Enough to keep her with him. Enough to earn her trust again.

"Anyway... We started getting obsessed with finishing mom's work and so we... Well, I started doing some stuff to get money."

"Picking pockets like you taught me?" Lucy asked as she sat at the head of the bed, waiting for Sam to join her before she handed him his tea. "It'll make you feel better. Tea always does."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He smiled when she didn't cringe at the pet name, already feeling a sense of comfort from the warmth of the mug nestled between his hands. "It started as picking pockets and just sort of escalated from there... I did some things I'm not proud of but it got us places to say, kept Nathan warm and fed. It kept him safe."

* * *

_Sam shivered against the cold evening air, blowing against his hands in an attempt to get some heat into them. He couldn't believe he was out here doing this. It was the last thing he wanted, last place he wanted to be. But the thought of Nathan in that tattered jacket, shivering and hungry was seared into his brain. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd let Nathan live like that, not even if it meant loosing every last scrap of pride he had left. Living on the streets already chipped away at that, but this? This was the straw that would break the camels back._

_"Hey, kid." An older man approached Sam, finally. "You Drake?" Sam nodded once and followed the man when he gestured for him to do so._

_He followed him down a couple of different streets until eventually they arrived at what seemed to be a motel. Or what had been a motel, at least. Sam was still shaking but no longer from the cold._

_The man lead him into one of the rooms, the door unlocked. Once inside he pushed what Sam noticed was a car battery against the foot of the door to hold it closed since the lock was clearly broken. Sam stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do or say. His mind was telling him to run but would then flash that image of Nathan into his eyes again. Nathan's dull eyes kept him rooted to the spot, even when he could feel bile rising and his cheeks begin to water._

_"First time?" The man asked, smiling when Sam nodded. "Good. Should be fun then." He pulled out some cash and counted it out onto a small coffee table. "That's for you, when you're done. Providing I'm satisfied of course."_

_One hundred dollars. Sam closed his eyes, focusing on the money. He could get Nathan a jacket from goodwill, one without a hole on the elbow. He could get some food for a few days and maybe even find a cheap motel for a night. It was worth it, for Nathan._

_"On your knees then."_

_Gulping, Sam knelt down in front of the man. He reached down, tugging down his zipper and pulling out his semi erect cock. Sam hid a grimace and waited as the man warmed himself up. Once he was fully hard he stepped forward, pressing the tip of himself against Sam's lips. Thinking only of the money, Sam opened his mouth and set to work._

_He figured the man didn't get much action and it would be over pretty quickly but the man stopped him after just a few minutes. Sam frowned up at him, wondering if he was about to find out this was a scam and there was no way this guy was going to pay him. Instead, the man pulled more cash from his pocket, making Sam wonder why he had brought him to this abandoned shit hole of a motel._

_"There's three hundred there now." The man leered, eyeing Sam as he used his free hand to play with himself. "It's yours if you want it."_

_"In exchange for what?" Sam asked, tired and weary, stomach churning._

_"Sex."_

_"We agreed to a blow job."_

_"For a hundred." The man nodded. "And if you finish me off you can take your hundred and leave. I'm just trying to be a good Samaritan here, you clearly need the money. So I'm giving you the choice."_

_Sam grimaced, clenching his fists against his thighs as he eyed the cash. He wondered how fast and how strong this man was. Could he knock him out of the way and take off with the money. The man was taller than Sam, a little stockier and clearly had a better diet. Sam stood no chance in a fight._

_"Four hundred."_

_"Three."_

_"Three fifty."_

_"Persistent, aren't you?" The man laughed. "Three twenty five."_

_"Deal."_

_"Three fifty if I can finish inside."_

_"No. Three twenty five."_

_"Alright, on your face then, three fifty."_

_"Fine."  
_

* * *

"I actually negotiated how much I was worth with him. Three hundred and fifty dollars, that's all it took."

"Sam, I-" Lucy shook her head, words failing her. "I'm sorry you had to do that... I-I don't know what to say."

"It's ok." Sam forced a smile. "It was good money, but... Nathan doesn't know. I never told him where that money came from. I think he just assumed I was stealing and didn't like to ask."

"I won't say anything, Sam. This is just us, nothing leaves this room. I promise."

"I blocked most of it out. He got me other, uh... Clients. I did it for about a month and then we moved on. I didn't think about it again until-"

Sam broke off, all movement ceasing. His eyes seemed so distant all of a sudden and Lucy felt a chill run along her spine at the emptiness they held. Soon enough, he cleared his throat acting as though nothing happened.

"It got us money but I still regret even contemplating it." He seemed to be finding it hard to look her in the eye and so, in an attempt to ease his pain, she made her own confession.

"Remember that Lou guy I told you about?" Sam nodded and she took a breath. When she'd told Sam about how she ended up in prison she purposely left out a lot of the details. "He asked me to... He'd tell me about how other girls my age were working the streets and that I'd make good money if I did. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it. It seemed like an easier option than breaking into houses all the time but I always said no. The last time he asked he wanted to rent me out to a group of his friends, let them go bare, said we'd make a mint... I almost said yes too but I changed my mind last minute..."

"Oh thank god." Sam released a breath, closing his eyes a moment. "You always were strong willed."

"Sam, saying no was the easy option. You regret it, I understand but you made the hard choice for you and Nathan. You are stronger than anyone I know and yet you're the last person to deserve something like that. I still wonder if just doing what he asked would've been the better choice. Better than going to prison but I couldn't."

"Good. I don't want you to ever have to go through something like that."

There was a lasting silence as they each finished their tea, each lost in the own minds. Sam was wondering how he'd feel if he found out Lucy had done what he had and Lucy was wishing she could go back in time, find Sam and do it for him just so he didn't have to.

"I never told Nathan because lying was easier than telling the truth." Sam shook his head, breaking the silence. "It became my thing I guess... I lied to him, pretended we were doing better than we were because it was easier than seeing him worry about our lives. I didn't want him to worry about finding food or warmth or somewhere to sleep. That was my job."

"You didn't have to put it all on yourself."

"It was my fault we were in that mess." Sam ignored Lucy's protests. "It was me who left the Orphanage, me who found mom's things, me who took Nathan to get them, me who made him run from the police when Evelyn collapsed, me who persuaded him to run away and change his name, me who couldn't provide, me who f-" He ground his teeth together, tears spilling onto his cheeks that he hastily wiped away as he finished his sentence. "It was me who failed as a brother."

Lucy could feel the sting of her own tears in her eyes. She'd never expected Sam to open up to her as he was, although she was grateful for it. Hearing him talk about his past, hearing how much he truly resented himself for things so far beyond his control... She was at a loss of what to say, how to comfort him and so instead, she settled for slipping her fingers through his and offering a gentle squeeze, remaining silent until Sam was ready to continue.

"Even after that, we wanted Avery. Always did, me more so than Nathan I think. I guess I just... I felt like I owed her. I didn't do anything about dad so the least I can do is finish what she started... O'course, lying to Nathan didn't matter when I got arrested for he first time."

"What happened?"

"Simple b and e, couple o'months. I've never been more worried than I was in there. I had nightmares that I'd get out and Nathan would be gone. Either dead or taken." Sam smiled ruefully. "Turns out little Nathan Morgan is more resilient than I ever realized. He grew up faster than I did... Guess he had no choice. I think it was the third or fourth time when I got out that I met Victor."

* * *

_"Hey, little brother. Miss me?"_

_Sam squinted against the early morning sun, slipping an arm around Nathan's shoulders and pulling his against his chest. The now fourteen year old Nathan Drake pulled away pretty quickly, too old for such public displays of affection. He offered a wide smile that soon turned to a grimace when Sam licked his thumb and rubbed at a patch of dirt on Nathan's cheek._

_"You couldn't get clean to come see me?"_

_"Sam, I gotta tell you something and you gotta promise not to get mad."_

_Sam stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing. He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for an explanation._

_"I, uh... Got caught when I stole someones wallet." He began, avoiding Sam's eye. "And the guy came after me but he's not bad... He saved my life actually."_

_"Saved your life? How?"_

_"I went after Drake's decoder."_

_"Nathan! I told you to wait for me to get out."_

_"I know but I thought it'd be easy. And it was, until-"_

_"Until you got caught?" Sam sighed shaking his head. "Don't do this crap without me ok? Last thing I need is you getting arrested or shot."_

_"That's the thing, some guy had his gun on me but Sully, the guy who's wallet I stole, shot him first. I've been with him since, he's been looking out for me."_

_"How old is this guy?" Sam frowned as he followed his baby brother into the main part of town. When Nathan was silent his worry only grew. "Nathan..." He said in a warning tone._

_"I don't know, like forty? But he's not some creeper, Sam!"_

_"Not a creep? Some forty year old guy just happens to like looking out for a fourteen year old out of the good of his heart does he?"_

_"I'm thirty nine actually. Birthday is next month, though."_

_Sam turned on his heel, not having noticed the man as they were walking. This Sully guy was tall, well built and with a pretty impressive mustache. He had a cigar between his fingers that he lit as he eyed Sam just the same as the teen was doing to him._

_"A year doesn't make a difference, why are you hanging around my brother?"_

_"Just looking out for him since you were, uh... Busy."_

_"Hey, you think I wanted to be in there whilst he was out here on his own?"_

_"That's not what I said." Sully stayed calm and that irritated Sam more than he knew it could. "I'm just saying that your brother is fourteen. Shouldn't be trying to become a thief on his own."_

_"What are you Fagin now?" Sam scoffed as he stepped closer to Sully. "You can't just sing pick a pocket and expect Nathan to follow at your heels, old man. Stay away from my brother. I'm back, he doesn't need you anymore."_

_Sam stepped away, hollering for Nathan to follow him. Sully slipped Nathan a cell phone number with a murmured promise that he'd be there should he need him before Nathan was running after an angry Sam.  
_

* * *

"Why were you so angry at Sully?" Lucy was confused, she'd never had any argument with Sully that wasn't about smoking in a car with the windows up.

"What I was scared of finally happened." Sam smiled, sadness still in his eyes. "Nathan didn't need me anymore."

"I don't believe that." Lucy shook her head, stretching out her legs. "Nathan's always needed his big brother."

"No he-"

"You didn't see him when you died."

Sam stopped talking, staring at her solemn expression. She didn't say anything else but she didn't need to. He understood. He knew how he would feel if it had been the other way around.

"We kept each other alive." She whispered, picking at a fray in her jeans. "Wouldn't be here without him. Don't think he'd be here either."

"Thank you."

Sam took her hand in his and she nodded, slipping her free hand to settle on the crook of his elbow, leaning against his side.

"Avery was always our end goal, the thing that we'd always been working towards. Rafe was how we'd get there. I didn't want to use him, it was always supposed to be me and Nathan on this one but we needed him." He absentmindedly scratched at his stomach, right where the bullets went through. "Getting shot sucks, Lulu."

She moved hr hand from his elbow to his stomach, remaining there for the rest of his story. She rubbed her thumb in circles and Sam allowed himself to get lost in the feeling, just for a moment.

"Can you... Can you tell me about prison?" He asked, shaking his head. "I need a minute before I get into Panama." He said in a quiet voice.

"Of course, just take your time." Lucy thought for a moment, of her own stint inside. "I did ten months. It wasn't all bad in the end. To begin with it was horrible. I got jumped in the shower, three girls... Woke up in the hospital wing. Broken ribs, fractured ribs, broken wrist and a fractured jaw that they wired shut. Had to eat through a tube, that was fun." She chuckled a little as Sam's frown deepened. She hadn't told him that before. "Met a woman in there, Reece. She never shut up but she was sweet. She started looking out for me, taught me how to fight properly. She got me my first job as a researcher too, with her sisters husband."

"You did alright." Sam commented.

"I did." She nodded in agreement. "I still have nightmares sometimes... I can always remember the nights in there. They were the worst. I could always hear other girls crying."

"Yeah... Nights are the worst." Sam sniffed and Lucy glanced up at him, finally noting the silent tears that had rolled down his cheeks. She shifted so she could brush them away, noting that they had that empty look in them again. She made to turn on a lamp but he stopped her. "The bad stuff always happened at night."

* * *

_Sam woke up in the dark, a scorching pain in his abdomen. He tried to reach for the source of the pain but found his wrists were shackled to the bed. He groaned, trying desperately to move but it was no use. He called for help, begged and pleaded for someone, anyone to help him for over an hour. The only response he got was to 'shut the fuck up'._

_He lay and wondered if Nathan got out. He hoped to God he did, hoped he was safe, far away from this place. He forced himself to believe that he had. Believing anything else would only drive him insane._

_It was dark when he woke again, the pain less this time. There was someone beside him but he couldn't figure out who through the blurred vision he was currently dealing with. The figure was putting something into his arm, felt like he was pinching him. He lifted Sam's sheets, pulled off the dressing on his stomach without care. Sam yellowed out, tugged at his cuffs only to be threatened by the figure. He passed out again._

_Every night for who knows how long until he was moved back into general population. He almost wished he was back in the hospital wing. He had been found guilty of Vargas' murder whilst he was out cold with three bullet wounds. Add onto that the attempted escape and Sam didn't bother listening to his sentence. He knew he'd die in there, even wished he already had just so he didn't have to live in there for any longer._

_The guards knew that aiming hits at his stomach would subdue him with ease and took advantage of that when they needed someone to beat on for a while. The other prisoners quickly caught on too. Just as Lucy had been attacked in the shower one night so had Sam. Except Sam never lost consciousness but he wished he did. Wished he didn't feel them push him against the wall. He wished he couldn't remember the cold tiles pressed against his cheek and chest, harsh fingers digging into his bullet wounds, bringing fresh blood to the dressing. He wished he couldn't remember one of them standing behind him, couldn't remember the sound of his zipper, the feeling of tearing dry skin, the sounds of their grunts and groans. He wished he couldn't remember the sense of relief when he finished only to be replaced with shaking sobs when they switched places and carried on._

_He never showered alone after that night, always in the morning with as many others as he could. It didn't stop them though, not for a long time. Not until his stomach finally healed and he could start working out again. He managed to overcome that group only for months later someone else, someone bigger with more friends to corner him._

_Sam took to finding men he knew believed anything and were bad at keeping secrets. No one really knew Sam, knew who he was before Panama. He murmured stories that were not for telling to others. Stories of his temper when poked too many times, stories of men in other prisons who couldn't use certain body parts anymore. It took a while but eventually Sam had built himself a fierce reputation to keep people at bay._

_When newcomers saw him alone and asked who he was they were met with words of caution and warning. Tales of horror of what the infamous Sam Drake was capable of. Of course, there were always challengers to those words. Sam spent thirteen years fighting in Panama. Sometimes he lost, sometimes those nights in the shower block were relived, but the longer he was in there, the easier it got until in his last five years, he was rarely bothered. Instead he gambled for cigarettes and watched some of the other long timers play basketball._

_Nights were when he listened to the tears, the shouting, the whispered plans to corner someone else in that shower block. He heard deals made to have things smuggled in, heard people heating up bits of plastic to lodge in something sharp to use as a weapon. All of that every night for fifteen years and yet the noise he feared the most was the clack of shoes on the floor and the tapping of the guards baton on the bars of his cell._

_That was when he knew he'd be dragged off to some outside chamber and wouldn't be brought back until he was beaten and bloody, half conscious and unable to move from the floor they dropped him on. He could only be thankful he wasn't the only one, it happened to everyone. The men who put up a fight were put in solitary and they never came back. Vargas might be gone but the prison was still under his ruling. It always would be._

* * *

"I-" Sam gulped ignoring Lucy's own tear streaked face. "I can't let all that be for nothing. I have to find this treasure, for mom and for me... For those thirteen years." He sniffed, wiping his face. "I lied to you and Nathan because it was easier than the truth... I'm sorry, I really am."

"Thank you." Lucy breathed, breath coming out shaky. "Thank you for telling me everything."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." She reached forward, running her fingers beneath his tired eyes. "I won't tell Nathan and when it comes to it, I'll help you explain. You won't have to do it alone, I promise."

"Thank you." He reached now for her face, thumbing away her own tears. "I promise I won't lie to you again. It's the worst thing I've ever done."

"It's the past now." She smiled, a genuine smile and was grateful to see him return it. "I love you, Sam. I'm sorry you went through all of that. You didn't deserve a damn thing and you definitely did not fail as a brother."

"I love you too, Lucy. More than you know."

"Let's sleep." She suggested, moving to pull the duvet from beneath them. "We've got a fortune to find in the morning."


	20. Where We Will, We'll Roam

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Where We Will, We'll Roam_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognised from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2088 words._

 **A/n -** _Just a short chapter whilst I try and get back into the swing of this writing thing. I've been lacking in the inspiration recently hence why this update took so long and is so short. Sorry about that, hopefully I can get back on track soon._  
 _Please leave a review so I know if people are still reading/enjoying this fic. Thanks! 3 xx_

* * *

Sam was already up when Lucy awoke the following morning. All of their things were packed and waiting by the door, her clothes for the day lay on the arm chair, there was a coffee on the table beside it and Sam was out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. Frowning Lucy climbed out of bed and headed out to stand beside him.

"You're up early." She noted, voice still thick with sleep.

"Panama. 6am wake up calls for thirteen years." He shrugged.

"Man, I would've killed someone." Lucy grumbled, chest tightening when she caught herself. Should she make jokes about Panama? It was the hardest time in Sam's life but... joking was usually his defense mechanism.

"That's cause you're a complete troll in the mornings." He chuckled and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am not a troll."

"You used to look like one with your pink hair pointing straight up."

"Oh cause you're bed head looks so hot."

"I'm always hot."

Lucy shoved his shoulder, sharing a laugh and enjoying letting things be how they used to. Sam seemed to sense this and reached to gently brush his fingers through her hair again.

"I was just coming to wake you. We're leaving in an hour..." He paused for a moment before giving another smile. "You should dye the ends again. You're not too old for it."

* * *

Whilst Nate and Sully argued over whether or not to rent a car with a winch, Lucy wondered a little down the way, watching as the locals bustled by to finish setting up their stalls. She yawned, taking note of how early it was. Normally she hated getting up this early but for this adventure and for her boys, she could handle it.

It was hard, hearing Nate lie to Elena again on the phone when they landed but, as she now understood Sam's side, she could also understand why Nate was lying. Of course, they were supposed to be settled down now, doing regular jobs and having that normal life. But Lucy knew Nathan Drake and she knew that the longing never left him. She also knew that it never left Elena either but she'd never said anything for fear of sticking her nose in places it didn't belong.

She glanced over her shoulder to Sam who was trying to buy some fruit from one of the stands. She smiled as he picked up a mango and tested it's ripeness. Despite understanding him, she knew it would take a little while to trust him completely again. She knew that he knew that and would do whatever it took to earn that trust and that wasn't her main worry anymore. No, that was what Nathan would do when he inevitably found out. Sighing and deciding to just cross that bridge when she reluctantly got to it, she headed over to Sam to pick something out for her own breakfast before they headed out.

* * *

"I see you settled on a winch then." Lucy smirked at Sully as she hopped into the back of the jeep and starting peeling her mandarin.

"Rip off." Sully muttered ignoring Nate's eye roll.

Sam chuckled as he climbed in the back beside Lucy. As they began their journey she couldn't help but notice how he looked around, eyes as wide as his smile. He closed his eyes occasionally, enjoying the wind in his hair.

"Enjoying life outside?" She murmured and he turned his head to nod at her.

"It was hot in Panama and you know I love the sun but... There's being stuck in the sun with nowhere else to go and there's driving in it, free, with your girl and your baby brother and your..."

"Weird Uncle Sully?"

"I told you years ago to quit calling me that."

"And I told you, over my cold dead body."

Sully huffed as Sam chuckled, returning to gazing out at the passing views. Eventually they slowed to a stop to check their direction and stretch their legs since they had been driving all morning. Lucy watched Sam fiddle with the coin for a while before he lit a cigarette. She rolled her eyes, smirking when he tilted his head to the side.

"Bad habit, Drake."

"Well, you know what they say about them."

"Yeah, yeah." She shook her head. "Bad enough with mister cigars at every hour over there."

"What's the point in me quitting at my age?" Sully grumbled.

"You might get to die at eighty five instead of eighty."

"It's been so long since we worked together I forgot how funny you were, kid."

* * *

After having a brief look at Christopher Condent's tower, the group were back in the car once again. For a while, Lucy listened to Sam talk to the others until she eventually let her mind focus on the job. She loved getting lost in the history of her work, allowing her mind to settle on the the lives of those who had once owned whatever artifact it was she was looking for.

She smiled to herself, humming a tune she remembered from a movie she both loved and loathed. Part of her felt like she was living a fantasy, chasing after pirate treasure but the other, more logical half of her brain reminded her of the time she spent in Shambala and various other places that shouldn't exist. As she wondered how this adventure would compare to her others, she began to add words to her humming, keeping her voice low.

" _The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam._ "

"What's that?" Sam asked, jolting her from her thoughts. "Were you singing?"

"Eh, kind of." She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. She knew he was smiling, he had always enjoying catching her singing when they were kids.

"Keep going."

"Absolutely not."

"Please, I missed your voice."

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?"

"Of course not!" Sam looked offended for a second before he continued. "But, y'know... It's been fifteen years since I heard you sing, sweetheart."

"You're a piece of work, kid." Sully chuckled but Lucy decided to appease him for the time being.

" _Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die._ "

"Is this a sea shanty?" Sam smiled and Lucy wrinkled her nose, continuing.

" _Now some have died and some are alive and others sail on sea. With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green... Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die._ "

"Is that what I think it is?" Nate asked, shifting in his seat to raise an eyebrow at his friend who smirked and snorted at his expression. Sam lightly punched his arm and gestured for him to watch the road.

" _The bell has been raised from it's watery grave, hear it's sepulchral tone? A call to all pay heed the squall and turn yourself toward home. Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die. The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam._ "

"Where did you learn that? Was it in some old sea dogs journal or something?"

"Or something." Scoffed Nate and Lucy aimed a kick to the back of his seat.

"A movie back in two thousand seven." She explained. "There's a series called The Pirates Of The Caribbean. Johnny Depp plays a drunken pirate captain called Jack Sparrow. The song is from the third movie sung by a child pirate about to be hung. It's about Calypso who is basically the goddess of the sea in the movie and former love of Davey Jones."

"Former love of- What kind of crap have you been watching whilst I've been away?"

"The first one was pretty good then they dwindled." Nate chimed.

"Well... I enjoyed them." Lucy defended. "Although, Depp never really did it for me."

She added the latter part as an afterthought, a little quieter as she smiled at Sam. He gave a low chuckle and slung his arm across her shoulder as they pulled up at another tower.

* * *

During their first encounter with Shoreline during this trip, Sam seemed to hover close to Lucy for the entire duration. She appreciated it at first, knowing exactly where he was and being able to cover each other but when a bullet very narrowly missed his leg, she gripped his shoulder and held him down behind the nearest cover.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you safe!"

"Sam, I have been doing this for over twenty years. I know what I'm doing and I can handle myself against some idiot rent-a-thug. Fight them and stop worrying about me, I'm a grown woman now."

"Yeah... Right." Sam nodded, still frowning as they rejoined Nathan and Sully.

She wondered for a second if she had been too harsh on him. Technically this was still new to him, he hadn't been doing it for as long as she and Nate had and he definitely hadn't worked a job as dangerous as this by her side. But, if they were going to win against Rafe, Nadine and her army, he needed to be told how it is and accept it otherwise the shit would be hitting the fan before they even really got going.

* * *

After nearly falling to their death over the side of a cliff, luckily saved by the rip off winch that Nate chose, Lucy could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"Hey, hey... I'm good."

She frowned, glancing at Sam and finding that she was gripping the front of his shirt tight enough to make her knuckles that sickening white colour. Stiffly, she retracted her arm, shaking it out and clearing her throat. Sam quirked an eyebrow and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good... I know, I get it now."

He squeezed her shoulder, tugging her into his side and pressing a reassuring kiss to her temple.

"Thank God Sully agreed on the winch, huh?"

"Thank God you still remember your Hail Mary's."

* * *

"I don't like it." Lucy pouted, staring at each symbol carved on the wall.

"You never did like splitting up." Nate smirked. " 'One is more likely to get killed than two'. I swear that could've been your motto."

"That's what you get when you take a researcher into the field, Nate."

"Doll, we aren't going alone ok? You and I will take one tower, Nate and Sully can handle the other."

Lucy knew better than anyone that it was the only way they'd be faster than Rafe but she still didn't like it. Over the years and through all of their past mistakes, she always feared that should something happen whilst they were split up, she wouldn't know about it and wouldn't find out until it was too late. She gave Nate and Sully a long stare, thinking about their years in the field together and how many scrapes they'd come through. She knew they could handle it but it didn't make it any less scary.

"Keep your damn phone on and call if anything happens, ok?" They both nodded as she turned to Sam. "And you... Don't do anything stupid alright?"

"Ah-firmative." He smirked, eyes twinkling as he climbed into the jeep.

It was funny that just one word from her childhood could send such a strong surge of energy through her, as though the word itself had the powers of the fountain of youth. She felt that excitable energy in her very bones, emitting out of the man she never thought she'd see again, the man waiting for her to join him on the adventure they should've finished before they ever hit thirty.

She climbed into the passenger seat, gesturing a phone signal to Sully and Nate who nodded before Sam sped off. It had been a long time since Sam had been the cause for the wind whipping through her hair and she very almost told him that she still had his bike in storage but caught herself at the last second. It could wait. For now, she was enjoying the Madagascan sunshine with her man, knowing that whatever was waiting for them at the tower couldn't take this treasure away from them.


	21. Plan B

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Plan B_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognised from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2026 words._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review so I know if people are still reading/enjoying this fic. Thanks! 3 xx -_

* * *

"Sorry about snapping at you earlier." Lucy bit the inside of her cheek as they drove away from Nathan and Sully. "When we ran into Shoreline, I mean."

"Forget about it." Sam shrugged. "Guess I just need to remember that you've been doing this with Nathan for years already." He glanced at Lucy, once again noting the laughter lines around her eyes. "I missed out on so much of your life."

"We got forever to catch up." Lucy smiled. "What do you wanna know?"

Sam thought for a while as he drove, leaning one elbow on the door frame and chewing idly at the skin of his knuckle.

"Did you date anyone else?"

"Sam-"

"No, I'm just curious!" He smirked. "You always said you were glad we knew each other as kids cause you'd be terrible at the whole dating thing, remember?"

"I was right." She shook her head, recalling the string of terrible dates she'd been on. "You brother actually became my fake emergency phone call for a while, if things were too bad."

"No way."

"He did! His excuses were awful though. He once made me tell a guy I had to leave because my cat had diarrhea." Sam let out the loud sudden laughter that Lucy loved so much, his own eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Was there ever anything serious? Did you and Flynn date again?"

"Harry and I worked together a few times but there was nothing like that. It didn't feel right, y'know? I don't think it would've felt right the first time if I'd known he was your best friend." Lucy sighed, becoming slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't everyday you had to describe your love life to the man who had planned to marry you fifteen years ago. "There was one guy I was with for a little while. Mark. He was a journalist, Elena introduced me to him but he broke it off after a couple months when I told him I didn't want to have kids."

"Jeez." Sam whistled, lost in thought for a moment. "You'd be a terrible mom."

"I know." Lucy chuckled. "Hey, what are you gonna do when Nate finally gets Elena pregnant. That's gonna happen one day, y'know. Nearly ten years they've been together. Six married."

"Huh... Guess I'll be Uncle Sam."

Lucy left the joke untouched, amused by the twinkling in his eyes. Sam had never wanted his own children either, it was something they discussed when they hit their twenties but she knew how he'd feel about Nathan having a kid. He'd be the best damn uncle anyone would ever know.

* * *

Soon enough Lucy could see the tower from the jeep and rose in her seat to get a clearer view after the amount of mud that had splashed up the sides of the windows. She felt her excitement bubbling until she spotted the cluster of men outside the door. She waved a frantic hand, signalling for Sam to slow down and stop.

"He's already here." She whispered despite being well out of ear shot of any of Rafe's men.

"Guess we'll have to find the back door then."

Sam climbed out of the car, stopping just a few steps ahead as he waited for Lucy to follow. He heard her mumble something about being 'just like your damn brother' but she ultimately stayed silent. It didn't matter that she'd been doing this for so long and knew how to fight and protect herself, Lucy would always be a researcher at heart and Sam could clearly see that in the sudden silence that overcame her. Just because she could handle field work didn't mean she enjoyed it.

They managed to sneak their way around Rafe's men stationed at the door and find a long since broken window just a little way up. A couple of minutes of climbing and they were inside, peering down at the handful of mercenaries and Rafe and Nadine on the ground floor. They tried to listen to what was being said but they were too far up to make out their words. They did their best to sneak around and look for anything that could possibly be a clue but both came up empty handed.

"Could be something on the ground floor." Lucy whispered but Sam wrinkled his nose.

"Rafe would've found it by now, he's not that stupid."

"HEY! UP THERE!"

"Ah shit."

Sam rolled his eyes at the call of the mercenary and stepped out in front of Lucy, hands held high. Lucy followed his lead, sticking close to his side as they were forced down the stairs to stand before Rafe and Nadine. Rafe had his usual arrogant smirk on his lips as he looked between the two.

"This place is a bust Rafe, you know it." Lucy spoke first, too impatient with Rafe's theatrics to wait for him to say something. "We're both back at square one so what's the point of this?" She gestured to the men stood either side of her and Sam, guns pointed at their heads.

"Call it a long overdue comeuppance." Rafe eyed Sam. "You know he was searching with me for two years? Didn't even try to find you."

"You told him I was with Flynn, that's why he didn't look." Lucy scoffed at his attempts to turn her against Sam. "You couldn't find it before Panama, you could find it in the last two years and you aren't going to find it now."

Rafe flared his nostrils but otherwise ignored her comment. "Did Sam mention that he thought you'd be better off with dear old Flynn?" When Lucy didn't reply he nodded with a low chuckle. "Oh, he didn't? He said that Flynn was welcome to you. Isn't that right, Sam?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, no... Of course not." Rafe was loving every minute of this as he paced, almost swaggered, back and forth in front of them. "Yes, your best friend Harry Flynn... It's funny..." He laughed again, side eyeing Lucy as she glared at him. "I'd imagine Lucy hasn't mentioned the time Flynn shot your brother? Or tried to help a warlord find Shambala? Or, I don't know... Blow them all into kingdom come? Some best friend, huh?"

"Wha-" Sam shook his head in confusion as Lucy looked down at her feet.

"He was scared, Sam." She murmured. "I'll explain properly later but just know that Nathan and I forgave him a long time ago and he never stopped trying to make up for it."

She discreetly nodded her head at the mercenary to Sam's left and he returned the subtle movement. He watched her fingers as she used them to count to three and as soon as the third finger moved, they both acted as the team they had been over fifteen years ago. It had never been something they'd used on actual people, just little things they trained to do together should the need arise. Sam had taught Lucy to fight enough to handle herself but little things like this usually came when they'd been bored in between research.

They switched places, the sudden movement catching the mercenaries off guard. Sam swiftly grabbed the mans head as he turned, bringing his knee into his face and then his stomach, taking his weapon once he fell to the floor. Lucy aimed first for the groin and then a high kick to the head, also taking the mercenaries forgotten weapon. As Rafe and Nadine made to grab their own pistols, Sam and Lucy sped back up the stairs and out of the window they'd entered in.

Lucy almost fell from the side of the building but luckily Sam caught her arm and swung her to the nearest ledge. Once on the ground it was a mad dash through the streets, knocking into people until Sam pulled her down an alley. He pulled her along until he saw a teenage boy cleaning an old looking motorbike. Sam apologized profusely to the boy as he took the bike, Lucy hopping on the back as they sped off down the narrow alleys.

Lucy clung onto Sam's waist with one hand whilst the other used the gun she'd took to cover them. Her heart was racing, thumping loud in her ears as she saw just how many Shoreline men were racing after them. She decided not to question how the men on bikes along with the huge trucks were failing to take them down and focus on holding onto Sam. As she was trying to shoot a guy off a bike she spotted another being taking down in the bed of a truck.

"NATHAN!" She shouted and Sam quickly glanced over his shoulder at the noise.

They sped on, hearing Nathan's shouts getting closer and closer to them until eventually he arrived beside them in one of their jeeps. Sam shouted for Nathan to jump on the bike but stopped when both Nate and Lucy protested. Their wasn't room for three. However, before Lucy and Sam could join Nate in the jeep, a large armored truck pulled out of nowhere slamming into the side of it.

Lucy didn't even realize she was screaming until Sam reached behind him and gripped her thigh. He murmured to move in front of him and she was confused at first. He made her sit just behind the handlebars, facing him with him staring over her shoulder.

"This is the only way we're gonna get Nathan outta there."

"This is a dumb plan." Lucy murmured but Sam didn't hear her over the engine of the armored truck, turning to find and finish Nathan.

Lucy anchored her legs around Sam, leaning to one side so she could still aim at the Shoreliners. Once they found Nathan he climbed onto the back and helped her shoot at the truck. He used one hand to hold onto Lucy's legs, keeping her in place along with himself. She mentally thanked god that Sam had so much experience with bikes otherwise they'd all be dead by now. Lucy saw the truck catching fire and allowed a small smile, thinking they were home free. The smile came too soon.

As Sam pulled the bike to slide on it's side beneath another loading truck, Nate's grip on her legs loosened and she slipped from the bike. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable moment the truck would crash into her but it never came. Instead came the searing pain shooting through every limb in her body as it felt like she was being tossed around like a rag doll. When she felt the movement stop she opened her eyes, feeling heat all around her.

Choking on smoke she tried to move, roll onto her stomach and crawl away from the fireball that had once been a truck but her body was having none of it. She could hear her name being shouted what sounded like a mile away but then she saw Nathan no less than three feet to her right. He shouted something and soon Sam was rushing up behind him, dropping to his knees beside her as his eyes ran over her body. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she looked like.

Sam was saying something but she couldn't quite make it out as he lifted her into his arms. She thought he said sorry when she cried out in pain but she couldn't be sure. They walked a little way, Nathan in front, as people stared at them. It wasn't long until Nate pointed to a car and they jogged over to it. Again, she thought she heard Sam apologize when he jostled her against his chest too much.

Sully was in the car, had followed the sounds of explosions to find the boys. She stared up at Sam who was still looking at her body. She could feel his hands touching different places and every single one hurt more than the last. She swallowed thickly, feeling like her throat was full of dust.

"Dumbass plan." She managed to croak before her head lolled to the side and her eyes slipped shut.


	22. Hail Mary

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Hail Mary_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognised from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1816 words._

 **A/n -** _Just a short chapter for now before all of the Libertalia action (:_  
 _Please leave a review so I know if people are still reading/enjoying this fic. Thanks! 3 xx_

* * *

"Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our... Of our death. Amen." The words were mumbled somewhere to Lucy's left and she felt something beneath her arm shift before the voice came again. "Please... God... I know I'm a shitty person but... Please don't take her away from me. I know I've stolen and I've lied but she doesn't deserve this. Not her. _Please_."

Lucy forced her eyes to open, wincing at the brightness of the room. She blinked a few times as she let herself adjust to the light before finding Sam at her side, head bowed and hands clasped together. She could see the wetness of his tears sliding down his cheeks and wanted nothing more than to lift her hand and wipe them away but her arm didn't seem to be willing to cooperate.

"Sammy?" Her voice was barely a whisper from lack of use but he heard it in the otherwise silent room.

His head snapped up and he took a moment to lean his head back and mouth a thank you before he shuffled closer to her. He cupped her jaw in his large calloused hand, eyes scanning over her face as she frowned up at him.

"I came off the bike." She spoke slowly, trying to remember what had happened. Sam nodded, glancing away with an expression of guilt. "Did I get hit by the truck?"

"No." Sam shook his head, wiping his face with his free hand as his thumb ran back and forth along her cheek. "You hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet. The truck flipped right over the top of you, thank God." He cleared his throat and looked down your body. "We're lucky I guess... Broken ribs and wrist, alot of friction burns but other than that we were just hoping that your concussion would pass and you'd wake up."

"Lucky." Lucy smirked a little. "Lucky Lucy." She took a deep breath, feeling now that her ribs were indeed broken, sending sharp pains through her upper body. "I didn't know you still prayed."

"Only when it counts."

"You're not a shitty person, Sam." She tried to sit up but Sam stopped her, moving instead to raise the top half of the bed. Lucy grimaced at the movement but didn't complain. "Everything you've ever done has been for a good reason."

"Treasure isn't a good enough reason to loose you."

"No... But this job is important and loosing me was never a part of the plan. Besides, I'm not going anywhere. There's always going to be fallout on these jobs."

"You're not fallout, Lucy!" Sam kept his voice low but she could sense the desperation in his voice. "If... If you want me to forget this, forget Avery and Rafe and just go home, we can. I'd rather have you."

"Sam, have I ever been the type of woman to say it's me or the treasure?" Sam shook his head and Lucy smiled, finally managing to lift her arm, wrapped in a cast, just enough to take his hand. "It's me _and_ the treasure. Always will be."

"I love you."

"I love you too, you big dumb. Now give me a kiss."

* * *

Nurses came by shortly after Lucy woke up to explain the extent of her injuries and insisting that she stay in the hospital for at least another two days to ensure that there was no internal damage. Nathan and Sully visited and said that they'd wait for her to get the all clear but Lucy had no intention of staying in that hospital overnight. She knew Sam would never go for taking her out early so she waited until visiting hours were over and he returned to the hotel with the promise to return in the morning.

Luckily Nathan had brought over some of her clothes when he visited, having assumed she'd be good to leave. After the nurses had changed the dressing on the worst of the friction burns on her shoulder and hip, she slipped into the bathroom and quickly got dressed, leaving her hospital gown on the floor.

She padded quietly down the halls, avoiding any of the staff that had been anywhere near her room. A few close calls later and she was outside. The aching in her ribs and the stinging of each burn was well worth finishing this job. She had hated Rafe from the moment she first met him and despite all the wrong doings she and the boys had done, they had more reason and worth to find this treasure.

She felt like she'd been walking for hours through Kings Bay, trying to find the hotel when Sully found her. He pulled up beside her in his car and gestured for her to hop in. It wasn't until she had clipped in her seat belt that she noticed Elena in the back seat.

"Uh... Hi." She murmured sheepishly.

"Don't even start, Oakley." Elena voice was strong as ever and Lucy waited for oncoming scolding. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nathan-"

"Forget Nathan. Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"You know I don't get involved in your guys stuff. Nathan didn't want to tell you, he didn't think you'd understand. I respected his decision." Lucy shrugged, turning to face the window. "Sully, stop giving me that look. How'd you even know I was out here?"

"Since Sam and Nate lost their phones cause of Rafe, I gave the hospital my number as an emergency contact. They called me as soon as they realized you were gone."

"Shit... Did you tell Sam?"

"Not yet. Figured he'd only start tearing his hair out. We thought it'd be best to find you first."

"Thanks." Lucy sighed and shifted in her seat with a wince to look at Elena. "Look, you guys are supposed to be out of this life, right? I think Nate just thought you wouldn't understand why this job is so important to him."

"It's his brother, it's family."

"Not just that, El... This job was the last job their mom worked on before she died. She never finished it. When they were kids, they wanted to finish her work, that was all they ever dreamed of but... Shit got in the way. Life happened and for the past fifteen years we thought Sam was dead. This isn't just working with his brother again, this is finishing his moms legacy, the thing he's wanted to do since he was ten years old."

The car was silent for a while as they drove back to the motel. Nate was probably stewing, Sam would be worrying... Lucy was dreading going into that room. Before she climbed out of the car, Elena stopped her.

"You and Sam... You were close weren't you?"

"We started dating when I was like, seventeen. Maybe sixteen, I can't remember." She smiled a little, recalling that first kiss on he roof of the orphanage. "Then he left when I was eighteen, didn't see him again until I was twenty three. We lived together and then he... Well, we thought he died. He got this-" She lifted her moon child necklace where the engagement ring still sat. "Found it after. He was gonna ask but never got the chance. So, yeah... We were close."

Elena nodded, resting back in her seat with a sigh and a head full of stuff to think through. Lucy bid both her and Sully goodnight before heading to hers and Sam's room. She had to knock, no longer having the key and waited with baited breath for him to answer.

His hair was a mess, eyes slightly bloodshot from a lack of sleep. She hadn't realized just how late it was.

"Lucy?"

"I broke out." She shrugged and slipped past him into the room. She took off her jacket and tossed it onto the chair before toeing off her boots.

"Lu... You're supposed to be resting in hospital."

"Yeah but resting isn't going to find this treasure. Rafe isn't resting." She hid the pained expression on her face as she tried to tug off her jeans. Her ribs practically throbbed at the action and she had to take a second to breathe.

"We'll still beat Rafe, as long as you're healthy and- Lucy, stop." Sam gently guided her to lay back on the bed, grabbing the ends of her jeans and pulling them off for her.

"Sammy, I'm out now and we're going to find Libertalia in the morning. Elena is pissed but she'll come round and we will find that damn treasure. Ok?"

"You always were a stubborn ass." Sam groaned, picking up his discarded shirt from the floor and moving to stand infront of her. "Arms up." Lucy did as she was told, allowing Sam to remove her shirt and slip his own much larger one onto her. "Better?" She nodded with a smile. "Alright, bed."

"Yes, daddy." She chuckled at his demanding words. Sam groaned again but not out of frustration.

"You know you can't call me that. Especially not when you need rest."

"Forgot how much you like that." Lucy laughed again, recalling numerous evenings from the past when she would use the name to rile Sam up. "Think I might have to bring that one into play again sometime soon."

"You tryna kill me?" Sam snorted, slipping into bed beside her and tucking her in close to his side. "Climbing is gonna be hard with a cast."

"I'll figure it out." Lucy yawned, thinking back on what Rafe had said in the tower. She hadn't thought about much else since she left the hospital. "Hey, what did you mean by Flynn being welcome to me?"

"When I was in Panama I wondered if you would've been happier with him. Harry was around, I wasn't." Lucy tried to interrupt but Sam stopped her. "When Rafe said you were with him, I figured I was right. I wasn't happy, of course I wasn't but I thought if he could make you happy, then he was welcome to you since I couldn't."

"The only thing that would've made me happy was to have you back." Sam smiled a little at her words, only to turn the conversation the way Lucy had hoped he wouldn't.

"Harry shot Nathan?"

"Yes, but he was scared. He was working for a war lord, anyone would be. It was when we were looking for Shambala..." Lucy explained the events as best as she could, including how they had made up and long since forgiven Harry for the past.

"Nathan forgave him?"

"Eventually, yeah."

"Think he'll forgive me?"

"You're his brother." Lucy sighed, feeling the tension in Sam's body. "Of course he will."


	23. Pain

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Pain_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2362 words._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review so I know if people are still reading/enjoying this fic. Thanks! 3 xx_

* * *

The following morning Sam was still unsure about Lucy continuing in the adventure with the injuries she had. She didn't miss the wince when he saw her bruises in the light of the morning and had to tell him he had no say in the matter. She was coming whether he liked it or not.

Sam tried to get Nathan to persuade her otherwise, but Nate's mind was elsewhere. Lucy told him she had spoken to Elena when Sully picked her up and she hoped it gave him at least a little comfort to know that Elena knew more about his reasoning for lying.

Soon enough the three of them were on a small rental boat, sailing towards where they hoped to find Libertalia. Her ribs ached and she hadn't yet figured how she was going to climb with her wrist in a cast but she remained quiet so as not to worry the boys.

* * *

"This place is beautiful." Lucy commented as she climbed off the boat. "The sea is so bright!"

"When was the last time you took a vacation without working?" Nate scoffed as he followed her across the sand.

"Uh... I went to France when I was twelve."

"So... Only thirty or so years ago then?" Nathan shook his head. "You should learn to relax. It's fun."

"As fun as this?"

"Yep."

"Doubt it."

"When we find Avery's treasure, I'll take you wherever you want for a week and then we'll start working again. How's that sound?" Sam interrupted as they tried to find their way towards the tower.

"Mmm... Alright."

"You'll have to watch her, she's guaranteed to find a job wherever she goes... Maybe confiscate her laptop or something."

"Hey, I'm a researcher, it's what I do." Lucy defended. "If I wasn't so damn good you never would've found anything."

"I'm not incompetent on my own, y'know?"

"Sure, you're not."

Nathan scoffed as Lucy followed him across the sand. Truthfully, she longed to kick off her boots and feel the hot sand between her toes. She loved to work but just once she'd love to not be working against someone, having to rush against a time limit lest their opponent beat them to the treasure. For the time being, she could just appreciate the scenery and having her favorite people beside her.

* * *

When they were following the giant golden arrows on the sand and in the sea, Lucy had to admire Avery's ingenuity. You could say alot about pirates but one thing that was undeniable was that they were creative when it came to protecting their treasure.

When Sam was getting excited about the dolphins, Lucy couldn't help but look at him with something akin to adoration in her eyes. She kept forgetting about all the little things that she missed about him. When it came to animals, he was essentially a five year old at the petting zoo. He always wanted to touch, even the animals he wasn't supposed to which had lead to a hot lump of white shit landing on his shirt when he tried to pet one of the exotic birds at a zoo he'd once taken her on a date to.

"What are you smirking at?" He smiled softly when he caught her gaze. "You miss my handsome face that much?"

"Remember the time you got shit on at the zoo?"

"Oh." Sam's smile fell and Lucy snorted. "That wasn't funny."

"It was hilarious."

"I was trying to be romantic."

"What's more romantic that smelling like bird turd all afternoon?"

Sam poked a finger into her side, making her jolt away. He did it again on the other side, hoping to reduce her to a giggling mess like he used to. However, he had completely forgot the two broken ribs she had. She flinched and groaned, trying to keep the pain from her expression. Sam's face fell again and she tugged him closer by his tee shirt.

"It's alright." She whispered and he nodded, guilt still evident in his eyes.

"We should probably help Nathan find these arrows." He murmured, forehead pressed against hers.

"Yeah. And find us some treasure, huh?" Sam made to step back but Lucy caught the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. "I'm holding you to that vacation, by the way."

"How bout a honeymoon instead?" Sam winked and stepped away, leaving her to stew on his words.

* * *

With all the climbing they were doing, the palm of Lucy's cast was beginning to wear away within a few hours. She sighed, knowing she'd have to come up with some way of explaining that to the hospital when she inevitably returned with more injuries at the end of this adventure.

Whilst the boys had the constant back and forth at they made their way across the island, Lucy, not being the natural born adventurer, much preferred to concentrate on where she was going. As she often liked to remind the boys, she was much more comfortable behind the laptop screen. However, on the easier climbs, her mind would drift.

She found herself wondering about Elena and how she was digesting the news of her husbands brother that she'd never even heard of returning from the grave. She wondered if she and Sully would join the trio or if Sully was going to fly Elena home and then return for the rest of them. If that was the case she hoped they wouldn't be needing his plane any time soon.

She was thinking about Sam's words about a honeymoon, wondering if he was serious. If even after all those years apart and now being middle aged, he'd still want to marry her. Would it work, if they did? Sam would never want to settle and have the normal life that Nate and Elena did and Lucy knew in her heart of hearts than she didn't either. But would the constant worry of working dangerous jobs eventually get the better of them? She gave a wry smile at the thought of the both meeting their demise together, hunting treasure, just like they always wanted to. What a way to go.

"Hey, daydreamer! You seein' this?"

Lucy was brought from her thoughts as she caught up with the boys at the bottom of a mud slide and finally saw the giant statues of the twelve pirates who supposedly called Libertalia home. She let out a whistle as she looked down on them, Sam chuckling at her side.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to Nathan who was already swinging across.

* * *

"Looks like we gotta match the symbols to the shadows."

"What are you lookin' at me for? I can't turn that thing with my cast on."

Sam snorted as Nate started to turn the wheel for the puzzle, lifting Lucy's casted arm to inspect.

"Wish I had a pen." He mumbled, frowning when Lucy shook her head and pulled her arm away.

"Last time I had my arm in a cast and let a Drake sign it I had a dick on my arm for months." She glared at Nathan as he released a child like giggle.

"I was gonna draw boobs actually."

"One day you two will grow up and-"

"And Sully will shave and quit cigars." Nate raised an eyebrow and Lucy nodded with a shrug.

"Wishful thinking."

* * *

After spending far too long turning the symbols the trio were quick up the steps and spotting the Avery stature on the other side of the island. Sam asked how this was comparing to their other adventures and Lucy once again felt that jolt of pain in her chest that Sam had missed out on them.

"Hey, Sammy." Lucy pulled herself up onto the ledge beside him as he glanced at her, worry evident as he expected her to be struggling with the climbing. "Y'know once we've finished this one, we can always keep working. Nate might be retired now but I'm not and neither is Sully. I still with with Chloe and Cutter on occasion. Sometimes Harry too."

"Yeah?" Sam smiled a little, looking down at the sea. "We'd make a hell of a team, wouldn't we?"

"You know it."

"Plus I need to talk to Harry." He sniffed, heading to follow Nathan.

"About what?"

"Shooting my little brother, putting my girl in danger... Y'know, all normal stuff."

Lucy laughed a little and shook her head, following closely behind down the zip line and back to the boat. She worried about the darkening clouds and how the sea was beginning to get rougher but Sam soon had her focused back on the statue and the promise of treasure.

* * *

Waiting for Nathan to look through the spyglass as the thunder started had her pacing back and forth in front of Sam. He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still, giving her a questioning expression.

"Something doesn't feel right." She near whispered.

"What do you mean? Everything's going great."

"Don't jinx it, Sam." She looked up at the grey sky, frowning. "Something just feels off, I dunno." She trailed off as Nathan dropped back down.

She ignored the boys argument, glancing around at their surroundings wondering why she had this feeling until she spotted them. Shoreline just arriving to their right.

"Boys, we gotta go."

They rushed as fast as they could back to the boat, climbing in and trying as hard as they could to reach the island. With Shoreline firing on them coupled with the rough storm, they stood no chance. Lucy didn't remember much, everything happening so quickly around her. She could hear Nathan and Sam, shouting for her and for each other before she was tossed from the boat.

She tried to swim in the direction she thought the island was, but the way she'd landed in the water had confused her. She struggled to find which way was up, needing to break the surface soon before she ran out of air.

Eventually she was washed up onto the shore by the sea itself, body throbbing in pain and head spinning. She did her best to crawl out of view of any of Rafe's crew, too exhausted to even think about anything other than just staying hidden. She caught glimpses of pieces of their boat, scattered across the sand and grimaced, hoping to god Sam and Nate were still in one piece.

She managed to use her one good arm to drag herself into a pile of debris, pulling the largest hunk of wood across her to hide before she let the pain consume her, just for a while.

* * *

When she woke up, the sun was shining down on her, the wood having slipped from her some time during the night. She sat up slowly, ribs practically screaming in protest. She looked at the sodden cast on her arm with a sigh and started to peel it off, bitterly realizing she was going to have to grin and bear through the pain for a while. She just hoped it wouldn't start to set wrong and have to be re broken and set properly again.

Eventually she was back on her feet after checking herself for any further injuries collected during the crash. A few superficial cuts and bruises but nothing she needed to worry about.

She looked through some of the wreckage to find anything useful but there wasn't a whole lot, other than the beer cooler. She laughed and shook her head, holding the top of a broken beer bottle in her hand.

"When we're out of this I am going to get blind drunk and sleep for a week." She caught herself, talking to the air and laughed again. Nothing like a shipwreck to send you off the reservation.

Continuing on down the shore she soon realized the only way she was going to have a chance of finding her boys was to get to higher ground. She searched for the best and easiest way up and got started. Planning on working through the pain was much easier than actually doing it. Her ribs were aching, wrist was sending searing jolts of white hot pain up her arm, head pounding... It was slow going but she got high enough just in time to see a flashlight across the island. Recalling how Sam had used that technique to signal them back at the orphanage she headed in that direction.

She was lucky to only come across two very small groups of shoreliners on her way across. She only had her pistol with her when she woke up but after she took them out, she picked up as much weaponry and ammo as she could whilst still managing to move and took off again. Knowing Sam was ok gave her that adrenaline she needed to power through.

Soon enough she was walking through a shaded area, cautiously listening for any stray Shoreliners when she heard voices. She hid herself as well as she could and listened in to what sounded like an argument.

"This has nothing to do with that!"

"This has everything to do with that!"

The voices were familiar, Sam and Nathan maybe, but she wanted to be certain before she revealed herself. She edged closer, trying to peer through the greenery to see them. Sure enough Nathan was looking at something just beyond Sam, moving past him to push away the vines on a huge boulder as Sam stared curiously behind him. She heaved a sigh of relief, pushing herself away from the tree she was leaning on.

"Hope your not finding treasure without me."

"Lucy!"

Sam rushed over to her, pressing his hands to her cheeks as his eyes ran across her whole body, checking for new injuries.

"Hey, I'm good, I promise." She laughed as he pulled her in close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "God, you stink." She wrinkled her nose pulling away. "Salt water and sweat, lovely."

"Hey you don't smell so great either." He smiled, keeping one arm around her shoulders as he looked back at Nathan. "Still wanna go home?"

"Let's just see what else we can find."


	24. Fixer Upper

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Fixer Upper_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2081 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review so I know if people are still reading/enjoying this fic. Thanks! 3 xx_

* * *

The promise of perhaps being just a few minutes away from entering Libertalia sent that surge of adrenaline pumping through all three of them. They were all tired, all aching and all in need of some serious TLC and maybe a hospital visit but they couldn't stop now, not when they'd come this far and been through so much.

The sparkle in Sam's eyes made Lucy's smile break into a face splitting grin that she couldn't shake. He caught her eye, smiling just as wide as they moved through the run down building.

"You remember you asked how this is comparing to our other adventures?" She asked and he nodded. "I'd say it's almost level. If we find Libertalia now, it beats it them all by a mile."

Sam laughed loudly causing Nate to glance over his shoulder at the two. He gave a wry smile leading the way as he so often did. He climbed up into a building, pushing down a crate for them to use. Sam made to climb up first, stopping short and gesturing for Lucy to head up.

"Ladies first."

"Whoever said chivalry is dead?"

Smirking she hopped up onto the crate and jumped to cling onto the ledge and pull herself up. The scene that lay before her took the breath from her lungs as she stared in awe at the city. Libertalia. They really had found it.

"Hey, Sammy..." She called over her shoulder. "We just over took."

"Holy sh-"

Sam broke off as he climbed up as fast as he could manage, the same breathless amazement over taking him for a brief second as he stood at Lucy's side. It was a strange sort of feeling, finally being stood somewhere that you've been looking for almost your entire life. To be there, looking out at the view with Sam by her side, Lucy felt overwhelmed with a sudden rush of emotion. All the excitement she felt when she first heard about their mothers research at Rafe's house, all the frustration when they hit dead end after dead end, the grief of loosing Sam and having to move on from him, the elation of having him return and everything since then...

She took an unsteady step forward and a shuddering breath before tears began to silently run down her cheeks. Panicked, Sam reached for her but she gave him a watery smile, a wavering laugh spilling from her lips.

"I can't... We're here after everything and I just know that the treasure is so close now... I can't believe we're actually here, standing in Libertalia after all this time."

Sam leaned down, kissing her cheeks to rid her of the tears and eventually catching her lips in his own. He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye, thankful that the tears had dried.

"We deserve this." He stated, a fact he believed despite his many wrong doings. "After all of the shit in the past, we deserve this...Me, you and Nathan... Mum deserves this."

Before either of them could get choked up again, Nathan arrived beside them and Sam couldn't miss the chance, as the older brother, to take the perfect opportunity for an I-told-you-so. Lucy slipped her arm around Sam's waist as he draped his arms around the two people he loved the most.

"So where do you want to start?"

* * *

Despite their ages, the three of them couldn't resist a little goofing around in the pirate utopia. There were cutlasses, old buildings and various other little trinkets all over the place.

"Hey honey, I think when this is all over and done we should relocate over here. I know most of these places are fixer uppers but I think they're worth it." Lucy called from the second floor window of a moss covered, dilapidated house. Sam looked up from the ground below, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Sounds good to me." He called back. "Now how 'bout you let down your hair, I'll climb up and show you my fixer upper."

"Did you just call your dick a fixer upper? Cause last I saw it was in working order." Lucy snorted, ignoring Nate's faux vomiting sounds from somewhere nearby.

"Oh it is. But if you fix it with something good, it's up in no time."

"You're _filthy_ Samuel Drake."

"You love it!"

Lucy made her way back down to the ground, a smile still evident on her face. They wondered a little more and she found the brothers sat together holding tankards and just talking. She listened but didn't interrupt, staying in the adjacent room. She did feel a little bad but there was a question that Nathan asked that she found herself curious of Sam's answer to.

"Hey, you ever wonder like with different choices... how we might've ended up?"

"You mean like taking your magic show on the road?"

Lucy smirked, just like Sam to give a joke answer. She almost left but was grateful that she didn't.

"I wonder how it would've been if I wasn't uh... Y'know, in prison all this time." There was a silent pause and Lucy wondered if he'd leave it there. "Part of me wonders if I would've been like you and given it up. Married Lucy, settled down, got a normal job... More I thought about it, more I knew that never would've happened. The settling part I mean... We still would've lived the life."

"You still plan on marrying her?"

"Dumb question."

"Yeah... I better be your best man."

"Dumb statement." Sam chuckled along with his little brother. "This life is always gonna to be for me, no matter what different choices I could have made, this is where I always would've ended up. Me and my girl, finding treasure, having the time of our lives... Couldn't think of anything better. 'Cept maybe you joining us from time to time."

Lucy silently left the building, allowing the brothers to finish up their talk in private. She thought about her own past, what other decisions she could've made. Other places she could've ended up. Every option, every decision, always would've lead her back to Sam eventually. Lucy had never believed in fate or destiny but she was certain that Sam was hers and she his. She laughed at herself, thinking something so cliched but even she couldn't deny the fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

It wasn't long before they ran into a group of Rafe's, or rather Nadine's, men. There seemed to be an endless supply of Shoreliners shooting at them and after the bike crash, the boat crash and the day of climbing and running, Lucy's adrenaline was waning and she was finding it hard to keep her energy up.

"Shotgun!"

She heard Sam shout somewhere to her left, turned too slowly, saw the man before her. A loud bang and a sharp pain in her ribs and she was sandwiched between Nathan and the floor, just managing to grunt a thanks as she pulled herself behind cover and tried to wake herself up. Now was not the time to check out.

All it took to get her adrenaline pumping again was the shocking sound of a grenade, almost too close to where she was hiding. With ringing in her ears she managed to push herself back to her feet and actually do something useful in this fight until their way forward was clear.

"You doin' ok?" Sam asked as they found a new path.

"Yeah, starting to ache is all." She shrugged. "I love you, y'know."

"Ok, random. I love you too."

"Just wanted to say it, just in case." Her voice was low, almost hoping he didn't hear her.

"There is no _just in case_ , Lulu. We're going home when this is done, together." There was defiance in his voice, the same defiance that had been there when he was just a teenager with big dreams.

"Yeah, I know."

And she did know, even if all the gun fire and explosions had her worried. Sam always made promises and he always kept them. At the orphanage he promised to always be there and he was, he promised to come back and he did even though she hadn't know it at the time. He had promised he'd come back from Panama and ok, it took fifteen years, but he came back. So when he promised they'd go home, alive and together, you can bet she believed it.

* * *

After finding the empty treasury and figuring that New Devon was their next stop, Lucy, Sam and Nathan were climbing their way up the watch tower. The view from the top was just as breathtaking as their first step inside Libertalia.

"There it is. Just on the other side of the river."

"Well what do you say we go rob from the rich, huh?"

Just as they began their journey back down an RPG crashed into the side of the tower, narrowly missing the three of them. They raced their way through the building avoiding falling rubble and the Shoreliners various explosives. As the building shifted, floor sliding from beneath them, Lucy just managed to use her grappling hook to keep her from plummeting to the ground far below.

She climbed her way up beside Nathan, racing along with the brothers, heart hammering loud in her chest. She wanted to call out to them, ensure they were ok but she couldn't find the breath. Another grenade went off, Nathan was sent sliding down a mudslide and she and Sam were soon to make their way around to find him.

In the midst of the fight, Lucy lost sight of Sam who was still trying to find Nathan. She kept herself hidden, managing to shake off most of the Shoreliners who thought they'd killed her in one of the many explosions. She sneaked her way around, taking down as many as she could without the use of firepower. It worked for the most part until she was outnumbered and had to draw her weapon. She emptied the magazine, and continued on her way.

She was desperately searching for the boys but couldn't see them anywhere. It wasn't until she heard more shouting below that she saw them, crashing to the ground with Nadine in tow. She briefly wondered when she'd shown up as she climbed her way down the building, getting a good vantage point from her position.

Sam saw her, giving her a discreet gesture to stay put and she nodded. She silently wished she'd had the sense to pick up another weapon after she used all of her ammo on the Shoreliners. Now she would have to hope she could help the boys fight their way out of this one.

Just as she was planning the best move for an attack, she heard that smarmy voice that she hated so much. Rafe came out unscathed after probably hiding and waiting for most of the action to die down, or so she assumed. She clenched her fists, eyeing her boys. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Rafe would use Sam's secret against them, use it to turn Nathan on his brother, but still she hoped that she was wrong.

She watched in frustration as he hit Sam with his gun and stomped on the side of his face. She almost jumped down but again Sam gave a small wave of his hand to tell her to wait. She listened to Nate talk about Alcazar, grimacing at the expression on his face. Sam wasn't looking at Nathan, couldn't meet his gaze. She didn't know what to do when he pushed him away, felt overwhelming fury as Rafe stood back and laughed.

Her heart stuttered when Rafe aimed the gun at Sam's head and almost stopped completely when he fired at Nathan. She slapped a hand over her mouth, pushed herself back against the wall, trying to keep breathing after watching her little brother fall off the side of a cliff. She heard Rafe dragging Sam with him, heard Sam shout 'I'll come find you' and Rafe tell him that Nathan was dead. But she knew he was talking to her, saw him shoot one last glance over his shoulder as he was pushed away by one of the Shoreliners.

She and Sam would find each other again, she knew that. But first, she had to find Nathan and make sure he was still alive.


	25. Teach Me How To Swallow Pride

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Teach Me How To Swallow Pride_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3667 words._

 **A/n -** _Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed but I basically realized that I've been finding it so hard to write because writing around an existing plot doesn't give me much room for my own story. But now that the game plot is finished, I can talk about Sam and Lucy's life post Avery. Finally! (Also the song at the end is ' If You're Gonna Be Dumb' by Roger Alan Wade. Seriously, it is Sam's theme.)_

_Please leave a review so I know if people are still reading/enjoying this fic. Thanks! 3 xx_

* * *

Lucy peered over the ledge, trying to see where Nathan had landed but saw nothing. She took a minute to breathe, take in her surroundings and plan her best path down. She took her time as much as she could, reminding herself that rushing down and getting herself into more trouble wouldn't help anyone.

It seemed that most of the Shoreliners had moved away from this side of the island, clearly assuming Nathan dead and Sam with Rafe. She idly wondered if Rafe had men looking for her or if he'd forgotten about her completely. He had made a habit before of over looking her skills. She was always the first to admit that she was more suited to life behind a laptop screen but she knew that most people underestimated her.

There were a few stragglers here and there but she managed to take them out without any noise, picking up a gun as she did. She was around halfway down, sure she could see a figure on the ground. It may have been her mind playing tricks on her or just some foliage that looked human shaped from so far up but the unmoving body shape on the ground had her heart pounding once more. She was set to continue down when she heard a car not to far from where she was stood. Figuring a car would make her trip much quicker, she crept out from her hiding place, aiming for the tires.

" _WAIT_!"

The shout came from the car as it screeched to a halt, mud spraying up as it did. Frowning with her gun still drawn, Lucy stepped closer as the door opened. Elena climbed out, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Lucy heaved a sigh of relief and lowered the weapon, pulling the other woman into a tight hug.

"You have great timing."

"Where are the boys?"

Lucy balked. How exactly do you tell a woman her husband just fell from a cliff and could possibly be dead? Elena's face fell slightly at the silence.

"Rafe has Sam and Nate... I'm going to get him now. Let me drive."

"Lucy, what happened?"

"I'll explain on the way down, get in... Did you steal this car from Shoreline?"

* * *

Lucy told Elena everything that had happened on the cliff side, including the fact that she knew about Sam's lie. Elena was hurt that Lucy would lie to Nathan, despite thinking of him as a younger brother, but was too preoccupied with worrying about the unknown fate of the man in question to say anything.

They drove as far as they could, leaving the car when they couldn't drive down to where Lucy thought she had seen Nathan. They ran the rest of the way, Elena handing Lucy her canteen of water as they did. They soon found Nathan, unconscious but alive, and began to patch him up to the best of their ability. He soon came to, taking huge gulps from the canteen.

Lucy stayed to the side, using a bandage from a medical kit they'd found in the car, to re wrap her wrist. She stayed out of Nate's eye line as he explained how they lost Sam and why this treasure was so important that he would willingly lie to his wife about it. He talked about what happened the night that they left the orphanage to find their mothers journals. Lucy listened avidly, Sam having never gone into great detail about it. She was wondering how scared they must've been when the woman collapsed when she was brought from her own mind by Nathan.

"You knew didn't you? The whole time..." His expression was tired and hurt but mostly just sad. Lucy nodded.

"I did. He told me after the auction."

"That's why you were so quiet when we flew to Scotland."

"Yeah." She trailed of, trying to figure out how best to explain this.

"After everything you said to me about lying to Elena, you went along with him?"

"I knew what it would do to you Nathan." She stood up from the log she been resting on. "At first I didn't tell you because I knew how angry you'd be and you'd just got your brother back. But then... After Scotland, when he called and said I was sick and that we'd leave the following morning? I was fine, I just wanted him to tell me the truth and he did. He told me everything. Sam has never been that open and that honest with me in all the time I've known him. He told me how it was after you left the orphanage. He told me things that even you don't know Nate. Everything he went through in Panama..." She broke off, fighting off her angry tears and clearing her throat that felt tight with emotion. "You have to understand that Sam didn't lie just to get you to go along with him. This isn't just another treasure for him. This was your mom's work, Sam wanted to finish it. He's wanted that since he was just a kid, researched, traveled, gone to jail all for the sake of finishing her work. He got obsessed with it and then when he had a good lead he got stuck in Panama."

She sat back down beside Nathan who was remaining silent, letting her finish.

"He had thirteen years with nothing to do, no one to talk to, nothing to think about except the last job he was working. He has had thirteen years to obsess over this, never move on or learn that some things just aren't worth it. He is still essentially a twenty something year old man in a forty something man's body. I mean, do you remember when we nearly lost you to Drake's legend? I bet Elena does." She looked over at the woman who nodded, a pained look in her eyes. "It hurt when that happened Nathan. Seeing you loose yourself in all of that was horrible. If I'd told you that Sam lied, you would've gone home. I don't want to loose Sam to this treasure. I can not loose him again."

"But he didn't have to lie. If he'd just told the truth from the start-"

"You would've told him you were retired, out of the life. Don't even pretend that you wouldn't have. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be mad, Nate, I'm still mad too. I'm just saying that you gotta try and understand why."

It was quiet for a while as hot and frustrated tears left marks in the dirt on Lucy's cheeks. She racked her brain for something more to say but it seemed she was out of words. Elena stood, looking over her shoulder for a second.

"We need to find him, whatever happens. If Rafe has him, he's only going to keep him as long as he's useful."

"Yeah." Nathan nodded and stood up, turning and offering a hand to Lucy. "I get it... I'm still pissed and I'm still gonna yell at him when we get out of here, but I get it."

"Don't worry I yelled at him too." Lucy took his hand with the ghost of smile. "I'm sure he can take some more."

* * *

It was a strangely guilty feeling, sitting in the back of the jeep, listening to Elena and Nate talk. Elena was still struggling to forgive Nathan's lying and Lucy was thankful to know that she and Sam weren't the only ones with trouble in their relationship. She felt bad for even thinking it but it was a little reassuring.

It took a long time, lots of climbing, alot more talking and plenty of Shoreliners but they made it to New Devon. They spotted Sam outside of Avery's place and Lucy felt that familiar feeling of anger when she saw Rafe pushing him around, gun in hand. She was all set to go in guns blazing until Elena managed to talk some sense into her.

Rafe and Nadine obviously expected Lucy and Nate following them. Shoreliners were stationed everywhere. A huge group just inside of New Devon and even more inside Avery's house. Lucy couldn't think of anything other than getting Sam and getting off this damn island. She knew under different circumstances she would've marveled at the grand table where the long deceased founders sat. She would've stopped to look in every room, at every letter and trinket. But Sam was the only thing on her mind and she was impatient to reach him.

Finding Sam's lighter meant that they were getting closer which only served to make Lucy more impatient. She practically flew down the steps when they were revealed and hopped from foot to foot as Nathan crossed over the explosive puzzle, knowing she'd get herself blown up in her haste if she went first.

"Hey, you need to slow down." Nathan gripped her shoulders after she narrowly avoided getting taken down by a couple of the exploding mummies. "I know you want to find Sam, so do I... You're not gonna find him if your in different pieces down here."

"Nate, if we don't find him soon, Rafe will kill him."

"If Rafe kills Sam he'll never find the treasure. Trust me, he's still alive and we have got just enough time to make sure you don't get yourself killed, alright?"

* * *

Seeing Elena and Nate goof around after the fall sent an aching for Sam through her but soon enough the sound of gunfire behind her let her know he wasn't too far away.

"Is it normal to find the sound of guns comforting cause I know it's probably Sam?"

"For us?" Elena shrugged, jumping to her feet. "It's just another day in paradise."

They were up and climbing again until they spotted Sam, making his break away from the Shoreliners. There seemed to be hundreds of them, all over the beach, bullets flying in from every direction. If Nate, Lucy and Elena hadn't worked together for years they would've been dead in seconds but they had never forgot their old formations and the way they used to work as a team to take down just as many men. Hearing Sam's shouted taunts had her even more at ease as they fought their way over to him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." His breathing heavy when they got to him as he reached out to touch Lucy's cheek. "You good?"

"I'm alive." She shrugged. "You?"

"Been better. Hey, Nathan did you find my lighter?"

An RPG exploded into the ship they were stood on, sending them crashing to the ground and continuing the fight.

"Can't we get five minutes to ourselves?" Lucy muttered angrily as she found cover.

"Shoreline have a flair for the dramatic." Sam laughed. "Didn't you hear the dynamite?"

"They're a bunch of buff theater kids that got given guns and put on a nut job's payroll."

Sam laughed his loud barking laughter that she loved as they ran forward, firing back and doing their best to escape. They lost Nathan somewhere along the way but they kept running, knowing they'd catch up to him eventually. They could hear his trail of destruction as they ran through, taking down Shoreliners as they did.

"What did we trade one Drake for the other to let you both go blow some stuff up on your own?"

"Guess they really are brothers, huh?" Elena joked breathlessly.

"There, look!" Sam pointed to where Nathan was running from an armored car.

They raced after them, trying to keep up to offer some sort of help but Sully beat them to it. Sam and Nathan's reunion was tense and a little awkward and Lucy ran her hand down Sam's back when Nathan told him to save it for later.

"He understands... Kind of. He's still mad though." She murmured and Sam nodded, guilt evident in his eyes. "He'll be fine. Ok?" Again, he nodded as Nathan asked Sully where his plane was.

Lucy sighed when Sam suggested going after the treasure. Even after everything he couldn't give it up. She wasn't shocked and she even kind of understood his need to see this through but a little part of her had hoped he could let it go. Nathan convinced him to leave and whilst Lucy was grateful she knew it wouldn't be the end of it.

* * *

Sure enough it wasn't the end of it. After getting Nathan, Elena and Sully to the other side, Sam was waiting for Lucy to jump across but she could see the look in his eyes. She stayed put, shaking her head.

"I know what you're planning Sam." She said in a quiet voice. "I get it, I do but I'll be damned if I let you go and get yourself killed over this. We almost lost Nathan, we lost you once, I am not doing it again."

"Lulu-"

"You really wanna go after his treasure, then you'll have to take me with you." She folded her arms defiantly, holding his gaze.

"I can't let Rafe have this. I have to finish it. It's been over thirty years, Lulu, I have to see this through to the end. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me. Nathan is another story though."

Sam looked up at his baby brother, waiting for them on the other side and then over to the cave that he knew held the treasure. He could hear Nathan's protests, shouting for Lucy to convince him otherwise but Sam had already made up his mind.

"I'm sorry."

"Nathan, I'll keep him safe!" Lucy managed to shout before taking off after Sam, ignoring the yelling behind them.

* * *

Most of the journey was spent in silence, save for giving each other a heads up of unstable surfaces and such. Lucy knew Nathan wouldn't leave without them, knew he was probably already after them not far behind. He also knew his anger at his brother wouldn't last long.

Sam would find this treasure and he wouldn't be done. He hasn't had enough time to be done with this life yet, probably never will. Lucy had tried the 'normal' life for a while but it just wasn't her. She craved the adventure, even if it did come with certain risks. Even Nathan, who adored his wife and his job, missed it.

Telling Sam that he still wouldn't feel fulfilled at the end of this wouldn't work though. He needed to actually feel it to believe it. Of course, he would be satisfied that they'd completed what their mother had set out to do but he'd need the adventures that were completely his own.

"Shh..." Sam held up a hand as Lucy waded through the water beside him. He pointed to where Nadine was stood on a part of the dock.

Silently they swam beneath her remaining out of sight and crept up behind one of their speedboats. Sam took out the guy at the wheel, pulling him over and into the water before climbing in himself. He pulled Lucy up and sped away around the other side of Avery's ship.

Most of Nadine's men were out helping her load the gold they'd already took so getting onto the ship was easy. Lucy marveled at the place, the riches that surrounded them.

"Samuel Drake..." She smiled, running a hand across his shoulders as he ran his fingers across a chest. "You found, not only Avery's treasure, but every damn pirate treasure of the founders of Libertalia."

"What can I say? I'm just that good." He chuckled. "You know back in the day a discovery like this would've earned me the affections of the most attractive women in the city." Lucy cocked an eyebrow, smirk rising to her lips. "You're her, so... How about a little sugar, sugar?"

"You are a class act, Drake."

Their kiss was short lived as they heard heavy footfalls above them. They crept further to the back of the ship, staying as quiet as they could until Sam spotted a door.

"I bet that's where Avery kept his good stuff." He whispered.

He took a step for the door, Lucy at his side only to hear the distinct click of a gun behind them. Turning they saw Rafe, shaking his head with that ever arrogant smile. Lucy pulled her own weapon, aiming it straight at him.

"I gotta hand it to you, you almost made it." He stepped forward but Lucy held her ground, stepping in front of Sam. "Ah ah... Samuel, don't open that door."

"Give up, Rafe." Lucy growled. "You aren't going to win this one. You never were."

"Actually, you now what? Go ahead and open it, I'll let you have a look around before I shoot you both."

Rafe stepped forward, ignoring Lucy completely. She shot at his feet, keeping him back. Before Sam could open the door, two mercenaries arrived either side of them, weapons drawn. Lucy swore and handed over the gun, turning just as Sam lifted the door and dragged her into the next room.

The silence was overwhelming save for the faint noise of something burning. She saw Rafe catch the door before it swung shut, diving forward into the room as the noise seemed to break into an ear bursting explosion. Avery had trapped that room too, of course he had. They were stupid to think he wouldn't.

The three of them were tossed around the room like rag dolls with the force of it, parts of the ship breaking down in the fiery aftermath. Lucy saw nothing but black for a few moments before she came to, the orange glow seeming to encompass everything. Her leg was stuck between two boards that had snapped as she hit them but with just a little force she managed to pull herself free. She crawled across the floor, in too much pain to try and stand. She could see a leg and hoping it was Sam's she crawled toward it.

"Sammy?" She almost collapsed again when she saw his lifeless form trapped beneath the beam. "Come on, honey, wake up." She tapped his cheeks, shook his shoulders, did everything she could but his eyes wouldn't open. "Don't do this, not now. Sammy, please." She could feel a pulse under her fingers, feel his breath when she leaned in close. "You've left me twice, Sam. Don't do it again. You promised you wouldn't leave me on my own again. You swore we were going home together."

"A Drake's promise doesn't mean anything."

Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw Rafe, climbing to his feet and picking up his gun from the floor. He had blood running down the side of his face, his hair was disheveled and he had cuts on his arm and stomach.

Lucy didn't have the energy to argue with him or even try and hide herself from his line of fire when he lifted his arm to aim at her head. She closed her eyes, felt Sam's cheek beneath her finger tips. When she expected to hear a gunshot she instead heard the door open and Nathan shouting for his brother.

Nathan insisted that Lucy get Sam awake whilst he dealt with Rafe. She continued shaking him, slapping his cheeks harder now, shouting his name in his face. Eventually he opened his eyes, just in time to slide Nathan his dropped sword. Lucy tried lifting the beam from Sam's chest but her wrist was still broken and trying to do it with just one arm was pointless.

"Nathan, help me with this." She shouted once Rafe was gone.

Together they tried to lift the beam but it was just too heavy. When Sam basically said goodbye to them both without actually saying it Lucy wanted to kick him. She wasn't about to let him give up now.

"I'm not leaving, Sam so shut up." She pursed her lips and Sam saw that same stubborn teenager he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. "We have come too far, lied and hurt each other, hurt other people and fought too hard to leave you behind now. You promised you'd always be with me so I'm promising just the same. That's just a fact you're going to have to accept. Understood?"

"Ah-firmative." Sam smiled, as Nathan moved the canon to aim at the floor and told Sam to hold his breath.

They swam as fast as their aching, tired bodies would allow them, keeping that last bit of light in their sights. The first breath of air once they passed the cliff wall was the sweetest thing Lucy had felt in a long time. Elena was on the shore line, waiting to pull them up. Lucy collapsed beside Sam, breathing deeply as she blindly reached out and took his hand.

* * *

"What a journey, huh?" Nathan smiled as he leaned back against the wall of the plane. Sam took a seat beside him, after having found a spare pack of cigarettes he'd stored in the side of one of the seats.

"The exploding mummies were a personal highlight." Lucy joked, watching Sam as he lifted a cigarette to his lips, idly tapping his pockets. Nathan held up the lighter and flicked it open, sharing a smile with him.

It was quiet for a while as they watched the island get smaller behind them. A sudden thought came to Lucy's mind and she couldn't help but laugh aloud. Sam gave her a questioning frown as she caught his eye.

"If you're gonna be dumb you gotta be tough." She sang, half laughing the words. "When you get knocked down you gotta get back up."

"That could be your damn theme song, shit you've been through" Sully shook his head from up front.

"I ain't the sharpest knife in the drawer but I know enough to know..." Sam trailed off, looking at Nathan.

"If you're gonna be dumb you gotta be tough."


	26. Remember The Night

**Title -** _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -** _Remember The Night_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2956 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review so I know if people are still reading/enjoying this fic. Thanks! 3 xx_

* * *

**WARNING - Talk of depression and suicidal thoughts - SMUT**

* * *

The aftermath of the Avery job was alot of talking and many a hospital trip. Trying to explain to the nurses why she had left the hospital after the motorbike accident, how her cast came off and her wrist started to set incorrectly and why she was in even worse shape than when she left, took Lucy a good few hours. She was taken to a private room by one of the doctors and asked rather bluntly if she was being abused. Of course Lucy said no but the look that Sam received from the doctor as he passed by the waiting room was nothing short of venomous.

Sully informed Sam of another job he was planning to work on and told him to call him as soon as he was ready to get going again. Sam was always ready but he did have one thing that needed doing first.

He and Lucy returned home and she unlocked the storage room that was mainly boxes and boxes of his things. Lucy had said it was only right, now that he was home, to have his things back too. She had missed seeing them after all. Sam set to work looking through them whilst Lucy headed out, claiming there was something she needed to pick up.

Whilst she was gone he found a box filled with a stack of leather bound journals and letters. Sam frowned, picking one from the top, unable to recall them. He had only ever had one journal, a gift from Nathan who had suggested keeping a note of some of his adventures. These were smaller than that and clearly much more well loved.

He opened the first one finding small looping writing that leaned slightly to the left. It was a little untidy but clear that the writer had made the effort to try and keep it neat.

_'Lucy Oakley. Start: November 5th 1983. Topeka, Kansas.'_

Sam smiled to himself. This must have been a birthday gift on her 12th birthday. She was still living in Kansas at that point, two years before she moved to the orphanage. He flicked through a few pages here and there, reading Lucy's childish handwriting. She had wrote about her birthday gifts, her parents and her friends. He found that she had had a small white rabbit called Tulip and that her ' _so called best friend_ ' had told everyone at school she had fleas. Little Lucy's revenge for such a betrayal was to empty one of the schools art room paint pots into her friends lunch bag. The end date, December 28th 1984, was scrawled on the very last page with a picture of what Sam assumed was Tulip taped underneath.

Sam chuckled and picked up the next book, dated the day after the last one had finished. The first entry revealed that this one had been a Christmas gift. Again Sam read through her childhood adventures until he got to just a few months before she had moved to the orphanage. She wrote about how her parents were acting strange, talking in whispers and then not at all when she entered the room. They generally began to ignore her altogether as the days went on until she was told of her fathers new job and her 'temporary' stay in the orphanage.

Sam felt his heart constrict as he read her thoughts of not needing to be taken care of. She had wrote that her father promised a trip to Disneyland if she behaved whilst they were away. He wished he could go back in time and slap some sense into her father but at the same time he was grateful, although guiltily so. If they hadn't left her at the orphanage, he never would've met her.

He flipped ahead, reading about himself and Nathan. She talked about how they were her only friends there and that she'd miss them when her parents came back. She wrote about how she felt funny around Sam and how much she wanted to touch his hair. When he read the words 'god forbid he ever see's the back page' he turned straight to it, an amused grin settling on his face. His name was written multiple times inside little hearts, sometimes alongside hers. Making a mental note to tease her about it when she got home, he continued reading.

Every journal documented her life, the hardest times and the best until the last one. The last one wasn't full and wasn't up to date. The final entry was short, the page was warped from having been wet in places and the words made Sam snap the book shut and push it away.

' _He's gone. I wish I was_.'

Sam stared at the book for a long time, as though the object had offended him somehow. It hurt him to think of how his family felt when they thought he had died. To see the words 'I wish I was' made his heart ache. Had she really wished she was dead too? He couldn't stand the thought and so in an effort to distract himself, he picked out the letters from the box the journals had been in.

Now he was even more confused. Each letter was dated differently, all addressed to him. The date's were when he was in Panama alone and the handwriting was definitely Lucy's but why would she write to him when she thought he was dead? Sam opened the first, the paper warped once again. He ignored the image in his head of her crying at his desk, pen in hand as she wrote this.

' _Everything hurts. Everywhere I look is something that reminds me of you and it hurts so much. I want it to stop. I have to make it stop_.'

Most of the letter was the same until her name was signed at the bottom, the ink smudged across the page. The second letter was much the same but with more coherence.

' _Thought about buying pills today to make it stop. Couldn't do it. You'd be upset if I did. I'm still worrying about upsetting you and you're not even here. Why aren't you here? You promised you would be. I hate you for not being here_.'

The letters gradually got more legible, the paper no longer having tear stains or smudged ink. By the last letter she had learned how to cope without him but spoke about how sometimes, when she was alone and the ache of his absence was strongest, she thought about buying those sleeping pills again. She knew deep down that she would never do it but the thought always crept up.

Sam was holding the final letter in his hand, one that ended with a promise. To him or to herself he was unsure but it simply read ' _I can do this_ '. He held his hand over his mouth, eyes flicking back over the pages, eyes brimming with tears as he heard her voice, quiet and broken behind him.

"Please don't read those. Please..."

He dropped the letter, standing and striding over to her as she dropped her bag to the floor, letting him pull her to his chest and hold her almost impossibly close. They sank to the ground, clinging to one another.

"You never told me." Sam murmured.

"You're back now, it doesn't matter."

"I'm glad you didn't." He took a shuddering breath, pulling back to look into her watery eyes. "I'm glad you held on." She nodded, remaining silent as she tucked herself into him.

"You know, after the weird shit I've seen with Nathan I started believing in just about anything... I thought about getting a Ouija board but decided not to. Didn't wanna be the dumb blonde chick that lets some demon in and dies crying in a crappy horror movie."

She expected Sam to laugh but instead she heard him sniff and found his eyes were watering. She moved to kiss his jaw, his cheek and nose until he smiled a little.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, continuing when she frowned. "I should've come straight to you when Rafe got me out. I shouldn't have given him time to come up with that bullshit story, I should've come straight home."

"Don't worry about it anymore. It doesn't matter now, it's over and done with."

They remained like that for sometime, until she reached around him and pulled another box closer. The picture frame that had once sat on his desk was on the top and she pulled it out to show him. He laughed, recalling the new years party with joy. Chloe and Nathan had been drunk off their asses and he and Lucy had to get them back to their hotel room but they still had fun.

"We have more happy memories than sad." Lucy smiled. "Our bad ones are monumentally shitty but there is still more happy. We're in a room of it and I want it back around the house. So how about we stop crying about the past, throw those letters away and get to work?"

"Yes, maam."

Lucy stalled as she stood, Sam's hand waiting for her to help him up. She bit her lip, smirking a little as she looked down on him.

"I love it when you say that."

* * *

It took almost the entire day to unpack everything and put it back where it belonged. When they were finished Lucy pulled Sam out to the garage by his hand, giggling when his eyes lit up at what lay waiting for him. His old motorbike that she had kept in storage was strapped down in the bed of her Chevy just waiting for some fresh oil.

"You kept it all this time?"

"Figured you'd be pissed if I got rid of it, even from the afterlife." Lucy joked. "I paid for the storage unit and Nate kept it from going rusty... I think it helped him, gave him something of you to hold on to."

Sam hopped into the bed of the truck, loosening the straps and wheeling the bike down. He ran his hand over the familiar seat. He smirked, glancing at Lucy out of the corner of his eye.

"Remember your twenty fifth birthday?" He turned to face her as her smirk mirrored his. She played dumb, shaking her head. "You don't remember I took you out on the bike in the evening? Drove until we were in the middle of nowhere and just watched the sky for a while... Remember?"

"Hm, sounds familiar but I'm not sure." She turned her head, smiling coyly. "Keep talking."

"You were wearing that little blue dress and I lifted you up, sat you on the bike and put it to idle." Sam reached out and took Lucy's hand, pulling her to the bike and lifting her to sit on it, one leg either side. "You were making those little noises you make when you start getting excited."

"What noises?"

Sam stepped forward, dipping his head to press his lips to the skin of her neck. He traced the tip of his tongue along her collar bone, kissing the hollow of her throat, gently nipping the skin as he moved up and along her jaw bone. He sucked on the skin just below her ear, biting and then soothing with his tongue, intent on leaving a mark.

Lucy breathed heavily, gasping at each graze of his teeth and releasing a small whimpering moan when he reached just below her ear, a sweet spot of hers that Sam had memorized.

"Those noises." He whispered in her ear. "Then I ran my hands down, like this..." His hands moved slowly down her arms, brushing the sides of her breasts and resting on the tops of her thighs. "Then I pushed your dress up and found out that you weren't wearing any panties the whole time. You left a wet patch on the seat."

"Good job I'm wearing jeans right now then, huh?"

Sam chuckled fingers moving to pop open the button of the offending garment. Lucy slid herself off the bike, letting Sam push the jeans down her legs along with her underwear and kicking them off her feet. She peeled off her shirt and bra and sat back on the bike.

"Keys are in the truck."

Sam disappeared, leaning into the Chevy to retrieve the keys. When he returned he started the bike, switching it to idle. The sudden vibration running through the bike and into the seat was pressed directly against Lucy's core. She moaned softly pressing herself down against the leather. Sam watched her, pulling himself free from his jeans and stroking his growing length. Lucy rocked her hips, keeping eye contact with Sam as they both worked towards their own orgasms.

"Sammy..." Lucy breathed, fingers trailing down her stomach to reach her heat. "What happened after you took my dress off?"

Sam stepped forward, gripping her thighs and pulling her to the back of the seat. He rubbed his cock against her clit, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment as he enjoyed the blissful feeling.

"You really wanna know?" He teased and she nodded, eagerly. "You sure, sweetheart?" She growled out a yes and Sam laughed, slipping the head of his cock inside her. "I fucked you until you came on the side of the road, middle of nowhere for any one to see."

Lucy groaned, loving to hear Sam's dirty words as he pushed all of himself inside of her. She reached forward to grip his shoulders as he began thrusting in and out at a slow, leisurely pace. She tried to pull his hips closer with her legs, encouraging him to speed up but he remained steady, smiling almost arrogantly as he watched her write beneath him.

"Remember the weekend after my birthday when we went for a few drinks?" She asked in a low, seductive tone. Sam frowned, cocking his head to one side but never stilling his hips. "I was dancing with Chloe whilst you were at the bar with Nate and then this guy came over, remember." Sam snapped his hips forward, holding himself inside as deep as he could, taking her breath away with a silent warning to stop. "He started dancing behind me, had his hands on my hips, breath on my neck. I thought it was you, finally come to join us."

"Fucking asshole." She growled his thrusts still slow in pace but getting harder with each word she spoke.

"I leaned back into him, could feel his cock pressed against my ass until all of a sudden you were in front of me, growling at the guy to fuck off."

"Touching my girl."

"You remember we went home straight after and you swore you weren't angry at me and that you weren't jealous... Still had to remind me that I was your girl though, didn't you?"

"Thought you forgot."

"Hard to forget after the way you fucked me that night." Lucy lifted herself up as best as she could, forcing Sam to look her in the eye. "Fuck me like that night, baby."

Her words had served their intended purpose. Sam hooked his arms under her legs, lifting her into the air, cock still inside. He turned her around, kicked the garage door shut and pressed her against it.

"This what you want? To be fucked against the door, huh?"

Sam began pounding into Lucy harder than before, hips snapping against hers, making the wood of the door creak behind her. He was still holding onto her legs and Lucy couldn't resist gripping on to his biceps as he slammed into her. Her head fell back against the door, eyes falling closed as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She could hear Sam mumbling something to her, the words 'baby girl' and 'so hot' came from his lips but she was too distracted to understand him properly.

"Feels so good, Sam." She moaned, lifting her head again.

Sam moved his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto her ass instead. He dipped his head to kiss her, catching her moans in his mouth. His kiss was full of passion and need. Lucy moved one hand to run her fingers through his hair, gripping a fistful at the nape of his neck when he bit down on her collar bone, beginning to leave another mark there. She knew she'd wake up covered in hickeys and bruises in the morning and she loved it.

As Sam started to near his own orgasm he re-opened the garage door and lay down on the carpeted hall floor. Lucy was lay flush against him still moving her hips.

"C'mon, babygirl, ride me."

Lucy lifted herself from his chest, raising her hips before bringing them back down in a circular motion. Sam groaned her name loudly, fingers digging bruises into the flesh of her thighs. She ran her nails down his chest, leaning forward once more to leave her own marks on him. One below his jaw, one just above his left nipple and one on his shoulder.

"M'gonna cum."

Lucy raised herself off him, using her hand to pump him to completion, watching as his cum splashed up his heaving chest and stomach. She ran her tongue from his hips to his neck, cleaning him up before catching his lips in another heated kiss. She collapsed onto her back on the floor beside him reaching to link her fingers through his. Sam turned his head and gave her a tired smile which she returned.

"I don't supposed the garage door is soundproof." She mumbled and Sam snorted.

"Eh, at least the neighbors will know I'm back."


	27. Authors Note

**A/n -**

_Sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I need to let you all know what I'm doing with this fic._

_I've dragged this story out for over a year now as my inspiration for it comes in waves however recently, as much as I love writing about Sam and Lucy, I am running on empty. However, I don't want to stick it on a hiatus or leave it with no ending at all. I have snippets of their life already written or ,at the very least, planned. What I'm going to do is write those snippets and publish them and then call it a day for Sammy and Lulu. There should be around ten (maybe) more chapters but they of course will be shorter than usual and will be more of a snap shot of a moment than a full chapter. Except for maybe two of them. I'm rambling._

_I am sorry that I'm not finishing this fic as a proper story as I had originally planned, honestly I'm pissed off at myself too. But I don't want to half-arse the ending and ruin something that I have enjoyed doing thus far. Thank you for following this story for as long as you have. (I know some of you have been here since chapter one which was over a year ago!) And I hope you enjoy these last few little bits and pieces._

_B, xx_


	28. Bad Memories

**Title -**   _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Bad Memories_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognised from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _1093 words._

 **A/n -**   _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

  
"Sweetheart?" Sam called up the stairs as he glanced into the empty kitchen. "You home? I got a surprise for you..."

"Funnily enough, I have one for you." Lucy appeared at the top of the stairs, white fluffy towel wrapped around her body and a larger blue one around her hair. "Two actually."

"Oh yeah?" Sam leaned his shoulder on the wall with a smirk. "I'm already feeling pretty lucky coming home to this view, what else could you have for me."

"I'll shout you when I'm ready."

Lucy disappeared into their bedroom leaving Sam wondering what she had planned. He shed his jacket and shoes, dropping his pile of papers onto the coffee table. Walking into the kitchen he pulled himself a beer from the fridge as he heard the distinct sound of a hair dryer from upstairs. He frowned but decided to just wait and see, taking a seat at the dining table.

When he finally heard Lucy call his name he was just finishing his beer. He drained the contents of the bottle before taking the stairs two at a time. When he swung open the door of the bedroom and saw her he felt the same rush of excitement he used to get as a younger man.

Lucy stood at the foot of the bed, black lingerie complimenting her shape. The tips of her blonde hair were now red and in her hands was a set of shining silver handcuffs, glinting in the dim light. Sam gulped, letting the door shut behind him. When he was stood in front of her he lifted a piece of her hair between his fingers with a smile. He had suggested she dye it again, insisting she wasn't too old.

"I love it."

"Good."

"What are those for?" He gestured to the cuffs in her hands.

"You." She smirked when he tilted his head to the side. "You're going to strip down to you underwear and then you're going to lay down... Unless you'd rather show me your surprise first."

"No, no... My surprise is boring compared to this."

Sam immediately began to pull the t-shirt from his body and Lucy smiled appreciatively at the way his muscles flexed. He kicked off his jeans and socks, moving to lay down on the bed, leaning back on his elbows as he watched Lucy with eager eyes.

"I think that was done in record time, Drake."

"I'd hate to keep a lady waiting."

Lucy instructed him to raise his hands to the bed frame before slipping the cuffs around his wrists. Sam released a sharp breath, glancing at the growing bulge still hidden by his underwear. He closed his eyes, just letting himself feel her fingers trace shapes and patterns across his body. He felt her lips on his scars, something she always did when they were intimate.

He tried to focus on her, even opened his eyes to look at her but something wasn't right. His mind kept shifting, reminding him of the night he woke up in Panama, pain in his stomach and wrists shackled to the bed. He tried to shake the thoughts out, mentioning instead that he needed more of Lucy. She smiled but shook her head and promised more in due time.

He remembered being led down dark corridors and cuffed so that he couldn't fight back, remembered other inmates holding his wrist together or kneeling on his arms to restrict his movement. His breathing quickened, pulling against the cuffs. Lucy tutted and told him to behave or he wouldn't get anything.

She was just about to remove his underwear when she noticed the look in his eyes, the shallow breaths and just how hard he was pulling against the cuffs. She reached over to the side table and grabbed the keys, releasing him from the cuffs and pulling him by his shoulder to sit up.

"Sammy, what is it? What happened?" She asked, cupping his cheeks to look in his watery eyes. He was rubbing his wrists, trying desperately to control his breathing. He didn't need to answer, she knew. "Oh my god... Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't think..." Sam shook his head but still couldn't get his breath. "Hey, baby, look at me."

Lucy waited until his eyes met hers, as she took his hands in her own. She placed one of his hands over her heart and the other on his. She kept his eye contact at she instructed him when to breath in and when to breath out, keeping him going until he calmed and his heart beat was in time with hers instead of the fast, stuttered pace it was.

She picked up Sam's shirt from the floor and slipped it over her lingerie then climbed onto the bed, gently guiding Sam to lay back down between her legs. His head rested on her stomach as he still held onto his own wrists. She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering gentle words of reassurance and apology, overwhelming waves of guilt washing over her. How could she have not thought what memories that would stir up?

It was an hour or so of silence before Sam spoke again. He rolled onto his stomach, hugging Lucy beneath him as she continued to stroke his hair.

"M'sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. This was my fault."

"You couldn't have known. I didn't know. I mean... I used to enjoy that, remember?" He smiled a little, moving his head to meet her gaze. "We can try it again some other time. Can't let that underwear go to waste, can I?"

She matched his smile before asking, "What was your surprise?"

"New job." He shifted himself higher up her body, resting his head between her breasts, smirking at her giggle when his stubble tickled her sensitive skin.

"How about we get take out and you can tell me all about it?"

"I don't know what I used to do in my previous life but it must've been pretty damn good if I'm worthy of a woman like you in this one."

"Alright mister smooth talker, let's go eat." Lucy laughed and let Sam roll off of her, climbing out of bed and replacing the lingerie under Sam's shirt with a pair of shorts. Before she could head downstairs Sam caught her wrist, pulling her to his chest and looking down at her with a loving smile.

"Thank you for understanding."

Lucy said nothing, just raised up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips.


	29. Little Things

**Title -**   _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Little Things_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._

 **Chapter Word Count -**   _1566 words._

 **A/n -**   _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Growing up with someone, falling in love with them and ultimately living and spending the rest of your life with someone can help you notice and appreciate all of the little things about them.

Sam and Lucy noticed the things they had forgotten over the years away from each other. Like how at lunch, Lucy's plate would still be left with the crust from her sandwich when she was done and when it came to house work, Sam still hated pot washing whilst she hated laundry.

When Sam lay with his head in Lucy's lap he still nuzzled like a cat when she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved that about him and did it any chance she could, sometimes for her pleasure, sometimes his and sometimes to make him forget his stress and his worries.

' _Ah-firmative_ ' was still a common phrase between them as was the tradition of greasy food on their days off. Sam still left little notes and wrote love letters, despite sharing a home now. Lucy still doodled his name in hearts in the back of her journals.

There were new things too, that came with time and age. Lucy loved old cars but would always much rather watch Sam fix her Chevy truck for her rather than do it herself. She excused it as letting Sam enjoy tinkering away on her car or his bike but if she was honest with herself it was because no matter how she tried to deny it, there was something about Sam, a little sweaty, covered in grease and oil smears bent over the truck that really got her engine running, so to speak.

Lucy had the attic converted into a small office, placing her desk directly below the angled window. Sam would often come up the steps to find her gazing up at the stars above her, a look of nostalgia about her face.

"Hey moon child, what are you staring at?"

He'd murmur the words, soft and low as he leaned on the back of her chair, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. She'd smile, letting the memory of teenage Sam on the roof of the museum drift back into her mind. Sam loved finding her like that, somehow knowing exactly which memories she was thinking of without her telling him. They'd always head to bed together, overwhelmed with a longing for each other.

Sam had fifteen years of movies to catch up on and during which time he was reminded how easily Lucy fell asleep during a film, even her favorites. He also resumed his teasing of her giggle snorting despite how much he'd missed the noises she made in Panama.

Lucy noticed how when Sam was immersed in work he never reached for his cigarettes but when he hit a dead end or got over excited that's when he lit up. Of course he tried to quit once or twice under her, Nathan and Elena's suggestion but the withdrawals would start and his hands would shake and Lucy never had the heart to force him through it.

It wasn't until a few years down the line when Sam noticed Lucy starting to develop a nasty sounding cough that he realized he wasn't just affecting his own health. He threw out his almost full pack and quit cold turkey. His temper went through the roof for a couple of weeks and they had some of the worst arguments of their lives but just like every other hurdle they'd dealt with, they came through the other side. This time a little healthier too.

They both enjoyed that they didn't always have to talk during every lull in the conversation. They could sit in silence and still be perfectly happy just to be with each other, happy within their silence.

Sam enjoyed being able to sit in nothing but his underwear, eating pizza and getting sauce on his chest and still look up to find Lucy gazing adoringly at him with matching stains forming on his shirt that she was wearing.

Lucy appreciated the times when she could get a migraine from being hunched over her laptop doing research all day, go to take a nap and find her laptop shut down with everything saved, the pots washed and dinner already cooking whilst Sam sat beside her, one hand holding her notepad as he read through some of her notes and the other gently rested on her head.

When Sam got tense during work his shoulder and back muscles would knot together and cause him more stress. Lucy never asked if he needed help just guided him to lay on his front as she straddled his hips. She bought some oils online and did a little reading to know the correct way to ease the tension from his back. Sam loved those days. Not the pain or the stress but the fact that Lucy was always so willing to help and the act that was to follow.

Sam couldn't get a massage from his girl without his dick having an automatic reaction to it. The feeling of her weight resting on his ass whilst her talented hands were rubbing along his spine and his shoulders always had him hard within minutes whilst his mouth was releasing moans and noises he always forgot he was capable of making.

Lucy would smirk and tell him to roll over, moving just enough so he could but so that his crotch would still press against hers as he shifted. She would always take her time, pour a little more oil into the palm of her hands and run them across his chest, down his stomach, leaning to kiss his scars as she always did. She shuffled back pulling off the rest of Sam's clothes to leave him bare to her. She'd massage his legs, thighs and even his ass cheeks.

She always waited until he couldn't stand it anymore and asked her for her help. Sometimes she'd crack a joke about how she ' _might as well since I was supposed to be making you less tense but it seems to have had the opposite affect_.' Other times she ducked her head straight down, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue around.

Those times were when Sam's head would fall back, his eyes would close and a choked noise would emit from somewhere deep in his chest. He'd resist for as long as he could but it was always inevitable that his fingers would tangle into her hair to guide her mouth along him. She'd look up, meeting his gaze and holding it, moaning around him. One hand would play with his balls whilst the other would scratch her nails along his chest. She never pressed hard enough to make him bleed but enough to leave slightly raised lines which she could then kiss her way along.

She'd kiss his waiting, parted lips as she lowered herself onto him. Now was her turn to moan, slipping down slowly to feel every inch of his length and his width. There would be a moment with nothing to hear but their breaths as she fixed her hands on his chest, eyes meeting his again, hooded with lust blown pupils, lips swollen from her kiss. Soon enough she would begin her own rhythm, bouncing on his cock.

He'd hold her hips in a bruising grip as she rocked them back and forth, his stomach would tense and he'd move to sit up, bury his face between her breasts, usually leaving his own marks on them. She'd hold onto his hair at the nape of his neck, cling to his shoulder leaving tiny crescent moon indents from her nails.

Eventually Sam would flip her onto her back, setting a much faster, more frantic pace as though he simply couldn't hold back any longer which was usually the case. Sam always found he needed more of Lucy and grew frustrated when he couldn't figure out how to get 'more'. Faster or harder or deeper was usually his substitute for 'more'.

Lucy would come with a strangled cry of his name, fists clenching along with her walls around him, coaxing him into his own shouted orgasm. He'd collapse on top of her and she'd smile, sometimes laugh at the sudden weight on top of her. She liked the weight, would wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist to hold him there if only for a minute before he rolled off for fear of crushing her.

It always started with the massage and it always ended with tired smiles, Sam pulling Lucy gently into his arms. She'd cuddle into his sweaty chest, listening to his heart beat calm along with her own as they drifted into sleep. More often than not the morning followed with Sam waking Lucy up with his tongue or his fingers leading to slow, sleepy and sloppy morning sex.

Something will always seem the same, either the start or the end and sometimes he middle too but Sam found that with Lucy, nothing ever got boring or grew monotonous. Sam wondered if all the people who complained about their mundane routines would feel different if they had the right person to make it interesting. But then he knew not everyone was as lucky as he is.


	30. The First Time

**Title -**   _Light Of The Full Moon_  
 **Chapter title -**   _The First Time_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure/Friendship/Drama Disclaimer - I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the games. For this chapter I own, Lucy Oakley._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _1651 words._

 **A/n -**   _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"We were lucky to make it out of Libertalia alive. After that we had a job in Portugal but, uh... in all honesty, Father I'd rather keep the details of that one to myself." Sam chuckled, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray that lay in the center of the table.

"We started to look into the legend surrounding the lost city of Atlantis but it's such a heavily guarded story that we can't quite figure out what's true and what's some old folk tale that's been passed down." Lucy added, draining the last of her coffee.

"And as for us, well, we're doing pretty well with our salvage company." Nathan smiled, lightly nudging Elena's elbow.

"Yes, I've seen some of the articles about your finds."

"Yeah, we're all doing good... Actually, Elena and I are expecting."

"It's still early days yet but everything seems to be going great. The little peanut should be here sometime in March."

There was a beat of comfortable silence at the table as Father Duffy sat back to look at his guests, a little teary eyed. Elena was new to him, of course, but the other three... Sam seemed to have continued growing well into his twenties, taller than the Father himself now. His hair was receding and he had weathered lines around his eyes but they still had that same, mischievous, up to no good glint in them. Nathan had shot up too, his hair had straightened out and he seemed to have all but forgotten the almost daily fights he used to have. And little Lucy Oakley had become a beautifully strong woman, not much taller than she ever had been but her head was held high now, the troubles of her childhood forgotten.

"When I was told that the Morgan boys were missing my mind went to all the worst places and again when Sister Mary Katherine came to me six months later to tell me that Miss Oakley had vanished too. However, once I calmed down and left it to the police I had this feeling, deep in the pit of my stomach that the worry was useless. Something told me that Samuel and Nathan Morgan would be just fine. They had each other." Father Duffy smiled fondly at the boys before turning to Lucy. "And as for you, you were always much stronger than you ever knew yourself... As much trouble as the three of you caused here, I always knew you would do something great. You always had that belief in yourselves and I knew that you could follow through... I am so glad you came back, just to stop that little voice in the back of my head that was always curious where you went."

"We should really come and visit more often." Nathan commented as Elena yawned beside him. He glanced at his watch, eyes widening when he saw the time. "We should get back, we've kept you all evening."

"Not to worry, Nathan." Father Duffy stood with the rest of them, taking them all into a warm hug, one by one. "And I'm hoping you aren't just saying you'll come and visit. You have the number for the orphanage now, I'll expect to see you again soon."

"Actually, Elena and I were wondering if you'd perform a Christening... Y'know, when the baby gets here."

"I would be honored, Nathan."

More farewells were said as the group headed towards the entrance of the orphanage to leave, bidding their goodbyes to the few nuns that still remembered them. Lucy lingered on the doorstep, patting her pocket with a sigh.

"Left my phone in the kitchen. Go on ahead, I'll catch you up."

She waited in the kitchen, phone safely tucked into her back pocket where it had remained all evening. Father Duffy smiled knowingly as he took a seat, gesturing for her to do the same. He didn't speak, just waited for Lucy to figure out what exactly she wanted to say.

"Father, I know that suicide is a sin... But if you wish for death without actively trying to commit suicide, is that still a sin?" Lucy couldn't meet his eyes, picking instead at her nails and leaving little blue piles of varnish on the table top.

"Why do you ask?"

"I wished for it." She murmured, unaware of the presence hovering by the door behind her. "Prayed for it, even... After Sam died in Panama... All I wanted was to take his place. I've thought about it for years and I know that I was never completely faithful to Catholicism but I just... I don't know, I guess you never forget having to recite Hail Mary's in your office."

Sam's listened from the doorway as Father Duffy spoke to Lucy, feeling his heart ache at her confession. She had been attending church again, sporadically, over the last two years. She had admitted that whilst after she left the orphanage she felt angry at her faith, it having never done her any good, now in her mid-forties, she felt it was time to try again. Sam had no idea she'd wanted to confess but backed away from the door last minute. He did, however, know that any advice regarding faith would always be better to Lucy coming from someone she knew and trusted. He silently headed away from the kitchen, waiting outside for her instead. He decided he wouldn't ask her about it, sometimes she needed her privacy just as he did. He wondered whether going to confessional would change anything in him but then, he had already attended confessional. His own version of it at least, in a darkened hotel room after Scotland, Lucy listening to his every word.

When she finally emerged, a little teary eyed but with her usual wide smile, Sam held his hand out to her and asked if she found her phone. If she wanted to tell him, she could do so when she was ready.

* * *

Nathan and Elena returned to their hotel room preparing to head home early in the morning but Sam had something more planned for the evening. They stopped by the fishing dock where they had spent so many nights as teenagers, reminiscing in the starlight.

"You remember when I was moving out of the orphanage?" Sam wrapped Lucy in his arms when he noticed her shiver. "You said you couldn't hate me even if you wanted to."

"You really tested me on that one over the years, huh Morgan?" Lucy smirked, nuzzling her face into Sam's chest to steal his warmth. She felt the rumble of his laughter against her cheek before he lightly pushed her back.

"We're not done yet, c'mon."

Lucy frowned, wondering what else Sam could possibly have planned since it was already almost midnight. He insisted on stopping by an all night gas station to pick something up before leading her along again. It wasn't long until she recognized the path they were taking. Sam lead her around the side of the museum, sneaking by the windows up the fire escape until they reached the roof.

"We had our first official date up here." She smiled, following to sit in what she thought was the same place as they had all those years ago.

"Yep. You remember our first kiss?" Sam asked and Lucy nodded. "We were eating," He reached into the plastic bag from the gas station and pulled out a tub with a pack of plastic spoons. "Mint choc chip."

"Sammy, it's winter and you want to eat ice cream on the roof?" Lucy chuckled but held her hand out for a spoon. "If I get sick, you're to blame."

"You know I always take good care of you when you're sick."

They ate half the tub between them, sharing little memories from their teenage years in between mouthfuls and kisses. When they were both full, Sam placed the tub back into the plastic bag and pushed it aside, turning a little to face Lucy. He smiled at her and she returned it, curious as to why he suddenly seemed so nervous. He shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring she'd found in his office drawer. Lucy gasped, hand reaching for the necklace where the ring had been sat for years.

"You ass, I thought I lost it!" Sam chuckled as Lucy suddenly stilled, realizing why he had the ring.

"If Panama hadn't happened and I had done it then, what would you have said?"

"Yes."

"What about now?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Lucy practically pounced on Sam, knocking him onto his back with a loud laugh. He managed to keep hold of the ring as she straddled his waist, peppering his face with kisses. He pushed her shoulders back gently and held the ring up expectantly. She lifted her hand, allowing him to slip it onto her finger. It still fit perfectly and with a smile, she continued her kiss attack on his face. Sam's laughter was joyous and loud, heard easily on the streets below by confused passers-by.

"It's good seeing it where it's supposed to be as opposed to around your neck." He noted as she cuddled herself into his chest.

"It'll look even better when there's a matching one on your finger."

"Mmm." Sam hummed, pulling them both into a sitting position. "Y'know, we went back to the building where we had our first kiss, the place we spent most of our teenage years and the roof where we had our first date... Now, I wouldn't feel right celebrating our engagement in the orphanage now we're older but I did have Nate help me build a fort back at the hotel. He kept asking why but I just told him it was secret."

"A fort?" Lucy giggled with a blush. "Just like the first time... Samuel Drake you old romantic."


End file.
